Someone has to talk to her
by bebraver
Summary: Pink hair and a skank, Quinn wants a new start but Rachel decides it's up to her to get Quinn back into glee. Quinn soon falls for Rachel, but Rachel isn't so quick to figure it all out. Romance, a bit of drama, smut and fluff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Rachel decides it's up to her to get Quinn back into glee she doesn't realise that her efforts will open Quinn's eyes to something more.**

**Spoilers: Ep1 Season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and writing this is purely for fun. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p>Part One:<p>

Quinn straightened up a little more and pulled her shoulders back as she walked, it had been an easy decision in the end, and a change was exactly what she had needed. Last night she had waivered slightly but then the point of no return came and this morning when she saw herself in the mirror she nodded. "I like it" she said to her own reflection. Her Mom had gasped aloud but quickly moved on when Quinn grunted, not daring to push the issue further. Now she saw all the eyes on her, attention was nothing new to Quinn Fabray; she had spent years making sure she was the kind of girl that got noticed. The first day back at school was always the time to make a statement. Last year she walked head high in her Cheerios uniform, proud to have her figure back post baby. Today she had easily topped it. Tina, Mercedes and Mike watched on as she walked by, they didn't say a word and she didn't acknowledge them either, she was done with Glee club, she was done will all of them.

"Hello Quinn" Quinn sighed outwardly. She had managed a summer free of Rachel Berry and now the first person to talk to her today would be the one girl she had hoped her new image would scare off the most. They weren't enemies but Rachel just had a habit of getting involved in Quinn's life whether she wanted her to or not.

"Man-hands." She answered through gritted teeth.

Rachel shuddered at the all too familiar nickname, it always made her want to check that her hands weren't as Quinn described but she didn't look, she knew that it was just Quinn trying to scare her off. Unfortunately for Quinn, Rachel wasn't intimidated easily and it only made her want to understand why the other girl felt the need to hurt her by calling her names.

"While I must say I appreciate that all teenagers go through a stage of self-discovery at some point, I am rather surprised at the choices you have made in an effort of rebellion. Considering all that you have experienced…" Quinn put up her hand to stop Rachel talking.

"Do you have a point Rachel?"

"Pink hair," Rachel stepped back, the shock of Quinn's style choice still evident in her voice. "You dyed it pink and while a girl like you can certainly carry off such a look, it is just _very_ unexpected."

"I like it. I wanted something new. I'm done with being the girl I thought everybody wanted me to be, where did that ever get me anyway? I didn't get the boy and I didn't get the crown."

"And dying your hair pink and joining a gang solves all those problems?" Rachel had heard Quinn was now hanging with a rather unsavoury group of girls. She'd seen them, once or twice, over the summer and wanted to approach, but Finn warned her away.

"Listen Rachel, I belong for once. Can you just let me have something of my own and stop trying to ruin my life?" Quinn's tone was indignant; she really didn't want to deal with Rachel today.

"I have never tried to ruin you Quinn. I think you know that though, I care about you, I care about everyone in glee."

Quinn didn't speak so Rachel continued to walk along with her until they stopped at her homeroom.

"So I'll see you in glee?" Rachel half asked as she turned to leave.

"I'm not coming to glee club this year. I told you Berry, I need a new start." Quinn tried to keep her voice calm, concerned that her revelation would lead to Rachel causing a scene. She needn't have worried because Rachel was stunned by the confession. She hadn't expected Quinn to go this far. Glee club had been so important to them all and it didn't make sense for Quinn to walk away, not now.

"I see, well I hope that you change your mind." She said quietly as the realisation of what Quinn was saying began to dawn on her.

"Don't count on it." she called to a retreating Rachel. She shook her head as she walked into her class and had to remind herself why everyone was now staring at her.

The teacher walked in and almost fell over her feet in shock. Quinn just smirked, pleased that at least some people were getting the message that she had changed.

xxx

Rachel ran through the hall, desperate to not be late on her first day back. Seeing Quinn had shocked her. She had spent time with all the other glee clubbers over the summer, but Quinn's absence had been notable. Rachel found she missed her, even if in the past she had often been the target of Quinn's aggression. They had made some attempt at being friends and Rachel had thought that Quinn was ok with her seeing Finn again.

Now her head was full of the girl with pink hair and yet again she was left wondering how it always seemed to be about Quinn. Surely Finn should be filling that part of her life? She stumbled through the door just as her teacher put his bag on the table and was glad all she received was a slight scowl.

The news spread quickly and by lunch everyone knew about Quinn's new look, her new gang and her departure from glee club. Finn had just seen the pink hair brush past him on his way to meet Rachel at her locker.

"Perhaps it's for the best that she has quit glee. She wanted to do it last year, maybe it really is a problem for her and face it Rach she was only ever trouble for us."

"Do you really believe that Finn?" Rachel shut her locker and looked up at him.

"Now we can be a couple in glee without worrying it'll upset her, so yeah."

"I don't think Quinn would have let it get to her. Glee is going to miss her, she is a good dancer and her voice is really…pretty."

"I think it's obvious our relationship got to her, she clearly still has feelings for me, but she has to understand I am with you and really what boy is going to look at her now, I mean look at her Rachel, she is one of the Skanks!"

"It's a difficult time for her Finn. I really don't think any of us have the right to judge her, I for one wish I had done something sooner. When she cut her hair off, she was clearly asking for help, I should have been there for her."

"Well she definitely needs help now, but Rachel you need to remember that Quinn kind of hates you."

The words stung and Rachel couldn't hide it. She didn't really think Quinn hated her, she had tried hard to be more likable and what did Finn really know anyway?

"I think I can take care of myself thank you Finn." Rachel began walking to her next class.

"But Rachel we were going to make out?" the boy called after her, but his words fell on deaf ears. Rachel had spied pink hair at the end of the corridor and quickened her step.

If Quinn didn't want her help, why had she made such an effort to stand out from the crowd? Rachel was determined she would rescue Quinn from whatever bad place she was in, the thought alone made her smile. She followed the girl outside and watched as she headed underneath the bleachers.

"What's with you Dwarf?" Rachel froze at the familiar taunt. "Got a crush on the hot pink Fabray?" Santana stepped in front of her and folded her arms across her chest, blocking Rachel's view of Quinn.

"Lovely to see you Santana, I hope you had a nice summer. So you decided to go back to the Cheerios?" she said behind a forced smile.

"Hey Rach." Brittany appeared smiling she turned towards the bleachers. "Is Quinn smoking now?"

"So it would seem." Rachel didn't hide the sadness in her voice.

"She needs to come back to Cheerios." Brittany said.

"She needs to come back to glee." Rachel added.

"She needs a good wash." Santana joined in, the other two turned and glared at her. "What?" she shrugged. "You both thought it too. Clearly being a skank means she has to embrace the unclean and girl is starting to hum a little."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Rachel asked them both.

"Oh Berry, I think you got lost somewhere, since when do we work together? or even care about what the pink punk does?"

"Because she is your friend Santana and she is a part of glee, we are a family and we don't let one of our own go off and mess up like Quinn inevitably will if she continues on this path."

"She is our friend, San. Rachel is right, we have to do something." Brittany pleaded while gripping Santana's arm.

"Ok fine I get it, but why you Rachel?"

"As glee club captain, it is my duty."

"Don't give me that crap midget, fess up."

"I care ok. I just do and I don't want Quinn messing up her last year of high school, she has been thrown around a lot and we all missed the fact that she needed some help."

"Probably because you were too busy eating Hudson's face at Nationals to notice, are you still with Finn?" Santana cocked her head to one side, Rachel nodded. "It shouldn't surprise me."

"Do you think Quinn still wants him?" Rachel suddenly felt a little fearful of the answer she may get.

"No. Quinn is definitely over that stage of her life." Santana dismissed Rachel's worries with a wave of her hand.

"So how do we get her back?"

"I'll talk to her."

"I think it's going to take more than a chat under the bleachers."

"Got any better ideas?" Santana scowled as she walked over to where Quinn was smoking, Brittany skipped after her, sending Rachel a wave goodbye as she went.

Rachel watched as Santana tried to talk to Quinn, she could see from a distance that the Latina wasn't having much luck. At least it was a start and she hoped that perhaps between them they could find a solution.

Xxx

On Tuesday Rachel was organising her locker when she first caught a glimpse of pink hair. She hastily closed the door and moved alongside Quinn, matching her pace as they walked side by side. They got as far as Quinn's class without speaking.

"Stubbles?" Quinn finally bit as the neared the door.

"So the hair?" Rachel was staring at it now, she didn't know why it fascinated her so much, she just never really thought of Quinn as being into pink. Rachel really liked pink.

"It is here to stay, so you need to get used to it."

"We missed you in glee yesterday. Just remember you are always welcome to comeback. I know you think you belong in the Skanks, but you are one of us Quinn." Rachel pleaded but she stopped when she saw the familiar icy stare from Quinn. "We all care about you, so when you are ready ok?" she added before biting her bottom lip.

Quinn had wanted to say thanks. A little smile even formed at the corner of her mouth when Rachel bit her lip, she thought it was cute but quickly dismissed that thought and instead she just turned and walked into her class.

Rachel ran through the hall yet again, desperate to not get another late mark. It was only day two of her senior year after all, but Quinn was proving too much of a distraction.

Xxx

"I can't make her come back to glee club, you know that Rachel, as much as I want her here. She has a new direction now." Mr Schue chuckled at his own pun and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So you just give up and let her walk? I thought you were always going to be here for us?"

"I am. I will be, but Quinn has things in her life that none of us can understand."

"So we just turn our backs and wait until she figures it out on her own?" Rachel stormed out disgusted at her teacher's attitude.

She ran straight into Mercedes.

"Whoa, you look all kinds of angry! Channelling your inner Fabray?" Mercedes stepped back, slightly scared.

"I am angry. Mr Schue is an idiot."

"Not going to get all the solo's this year then?" Mercedes quipped.

"It's not about me, it's Quinn."

"Girl gone bad. I saw her new look and wow, it's all kinds of scary."

"We have to help her."

"Good luck with that."

"You aren't going to help?" Rachel was surprised; she had thought Mercedes and Quinn had some sort of friendship since Quinn had lived with the girl once.

"No way, when Quinn goes bad, I hide. You'd probably be wise to do the same."

Rachel shook her head as Mercedes scurried off down the hall. The glee family she had believed in didn't seem that strong after all.

xxx

At lunch she saw Quinn smoking again. Something took over her body as she stomped towards the group hiding under the bleachers. Clearly Santana hadn't got anywhere so now it was Rachel's turn and Quinn's silence this morning had left her feeling frustrated.

Rachel took the cigarette from Quinn's hand and threw it on the ground, putting it out with her foot. She stared Quinn down as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Berry." Quinn rolled her eyes at the unexpected appearance.

"What do you think you are doing Quinn? Do you not understand the dangers of smoking because I can quite happily create a PowerPoint presentation for you?"

"You really need to learn that what I do is none of your business." Quinn spat and turned back to her new friends, pulling another cigarette from the pack.

"I care Quinn. I can't have you ruining your voice."

"I am not coming back to glee, when are you going to get the message Rachel?" She snapped.

"You were in glee club?" one of her companions piped up and the others began to chuckle. Quinn stood up and pulled at Rachel's arm, leading her away from the group.

"You need to leave me alone." She hissed.

"I have no intention of ever leaving you alone, you need me Quinn. We are friends and I can't let you make a mistake like this."

"We are not now, nor have we ever been, friends!" Quinn regretted the outburst instantly as guilt pulled at her insides, but she didn't want Rachel to know.

Rachel felt like she'd been punched in the stomach and she tried to not let her hurt show but it did. She looked back up at Quinn. "You don't have to do this Quinn. You have friends and we like you for who you are, you don't need to pretend with us."

"I'm not pretending." Quinn mumbled, but she had seen the water behind Rachel's eyes and hated herself for doing that to the girl yet again. She had just wanted Rachel to leave her alone, not to hurt her.

Rachel shook her head. She didn't know what more she could say to Quinn right now, so she walked away.

Xxx

Rachel grabbed her lunch and joined Finn.

"Any joy with your project?" Finn asked as she sat next to him.

"My project?" she asked confusedly.

"Save Quinn Fabray from the evil pink hair." Finn mocked and began to laugh, not noticing Rachel's scowl.

"Quinn is being difficult, but I don't plan to give up on her, she needs me."

"She needs a bottle of peroxide and some soap."

"I'll see you later Finn."

"Whoa Rach wait up. I have hardly seen you." He stood up in an attempt to stop her.

"Busy with my project Finn." She picked up her bag and left him with a slightly constipated look on his face. When she reached the doors she turned back and saw him laughing with another football player. Her departure clearly didn't bother him that much after all. She saw Santana at her locker and walked over to her.

"Any luck with Quinn?"

"Contrary to what you may think Berry, I actually have my own life."

"No joy then?" Rachel shrugged.

"Nope" Santana hung her head. She had sort of tried but heart to hearts weren't her strong point. She knew that telling Quinn she was a bitch was simple, but getting her to see it herself and come back to the friends that cared for her, not so much.

"Do you think Brittany could get through to her?"

"She tried, but when I asked her what happened she got all confused and started talking about how Quinn should get a pet duck to make her happy again."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. Maybe we just listen to Quinn and let her be. She seems to want to do this."

"But it's not Quinn. She isn't happy, surely you see that?"

"I didn't realise you and Q were best friends?" Santana raised her eyebrow at Rachel, not sure why the girl was so keen to rescue her past antagonist.

"I told you I care. I care about all of you, but this thing with Quinn worries me."

"What if you can't save her?" Santana met her eyes and the seriousness of the question wasn't lost on Rachel.

"I don't want to think about it." Rachel pursed her lips. The idea that Quinn was lost in this new world of hers wasn't an option for Rachel. For whatever reason they were connected, they always had been and Rachel knew she had to save Quinn, she'd known it since the day they argued about Finn at the piano. Quinn had said, that day, that her life was in Ohio and she was destined to settle with Finn. The words and lack of ambition still tugged at Rachel's heart, she had felt since then that she needed to show Quinn how much more was on offer. This wasn't just about the pink hair and whatever rebellious streak Quinn was focussing on, it was about showing Quinn that she had a future and a life beyond Lima.

Xxx

Wednesday arrived and Rachel was tired. She had been up thinking about Quinn the night before in an attempt to work out how to get her to wake up and realise that she didn't need to do this. She was startled when her locker door slammed shut in front of her face.

"Care to explain that episode yesterday?" Quinn growled.

Rachel turned on her heel and waited for Quinn to join her, when she felt the girl at her side she began to walk.

"I don't agree with smoking. It's bad for your health. Do you really need more of an explanation?"

"Yes I do, why can't you leave me alone Rachel?"

"I know you don't think it, yet, but I believe you need my help to get you through this phase."

"Phase? God Rachel when will you realise I am happy now. I have friends. I belong."

"Quinn you have pink hair and a new found love for black clothing, combined with a sudden distaste for using soap and on top of that I see you smoking!"

"It's my choice." Quinn stopped and fell back against the wall in frustration.

"It's obvious you aren't ready to listen to reason yet, but in time I am sure you will see things clearly. I know that you will come back to glee, just know that we will always welcome you Quinn, you are one of us and I miss seeing you in the choir room, we all miss you. I can't keep harassing you though so I'll leave it, for now." Quinn's gaze didn't falter as Rachel headed down the hall, when she looked back she inadvertently sent the brunette a smile and when she saw it returned she knew Rachel wasn't about to give up on her and it made her feel a little warm inside.

For whatever reason she couldn't resist Rachel Berry, she had never been able to. There was no need for her to confront Rachel this morning, she could have just played it cool and ignored her, but she needed it, she needed Rachel to care. The realisation scared her a little bit, but the thought of Rachel not being around, or nagging at her actually scared her more.

xxx

On Thursday Quinn didn't see Rachel or at least Rachel didn't walk her to class. Had Rachel been walking her to class? She wasn't sure but it felt strange to not have the little brunette at her side today.

It turned out her change of image was working, people were avoiding her, but she now knew there was a downside, she felt invisible. Rachel was the only person that actively sought her out and the no show this morning made Quinn realise just how important that simple fact was.

When lunch came and went and she still hadn't heard a peep out of Rachel she decided to seek her out. It didn't take long. She had a feeling where Rachel would be, it was six weeks until sectionals and that meant rehearsal.

She opened the doors to the auditorium and sure enough it was filled with the sound of Rachel Berry's voice. Quinn didn't even know she had missed it until that moment. The spot lights shone onto the girl on stage and Quinn took a seat as Rachel performed. It felt familiar and again that warmth took over her. Maybe she had missed glee more than she had known? She ground her teeth at the thought, damn Rachel. Quinn was angry, so angry. Rachel had everything she ever wanted. The girl had an amazing voice and a stage presence that absorbed everyone and even now Quinn couldn't resist it. When Rachel performed she listened and she felt. Feelings she couldn't explain and in all honesty didn't really want to, she hated that Rachel had a power over her. Or at least she thought she hated it but the last few days had only made her realise that she didn't hate it at all, she not only needed it, but she craved it as well.

She had tried to break free, she wanted to find her own way and not feel so tethered to Rachel. The past two years had just been a mess and everything seemed to link the two of them. Quinn knew she had always pushed Rachel away because it felt safer. Rachel had a way of getting under her skin and it made Quinn want to run.

As Rachel's voice filled the auditorium she couldn't hold onto the anger a moment longer, she felt her body relax and she sank back into her chair letting the song envelop her.

When she finished Quinn took a deep breath.

"Hello." Rachel said shyly from the stage, her eyes locked on Quinn.

"Hi"

"Do you want to um…grab a coffee?" Rachel asked as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Quinn nodded and stood up. She joined Rachel on stage as the other girl gathered her things. She didn't say another word, they just walked to her car and Quinn drove them into town.

xxx

Rachel watched Quinn as she waited for their order. Something had changed and she could feel it, not just because she was about to drink coffee with her, but she'd seen something in Quinn's eyes in the auditorium. Quinn looked up and Rachel blushed when she realised she had been caught staring. She was saved when their drinks arrived.

"You still sound amazing." Quinn spoke softly as she sipped her coffee.

"I try, I practice daily, but then you know all that. I'm glad you came to find me today."

"I'm glad I did too." Quinn chewed on her bottom lip, unsure why she felt nervous. She'd had coffee before, just not on her own with Rachel.

"So how is life as a skank?"

"Interesting I guess, but not that different to being a Cheerio, people just avoid me."

"And that's what you want? To scare people off?"

"Well some people don't seem to be scared." She looked at Rachel pointedly.

"I'm not easily deterred Quinn."

"I don't know why you do it though Rachel, I have been nothing but poisonous to you."

"Not always. I know that isn't who you are."

"Well you are ahead of me then, because I have no idea who I am."

"You'll find yourself, but that doesn't mean you have to give up the things that make you happy and we both know glee club made you happy."

"I don't know Rachel. I think I need to figure some things out and I need to do that on my own, in my own time."

"Well from the smell of you, you figured out that soap is indeed your friend."

Quinn blushed and nodded "It didn't really suit me."

"It really didn't. You smell so lovely normally." Rachel stopped and her eyes fixed on Quinn's when she realised what she had just said.

"I didn't know you liked to smell me." Quinn quirked an eyebrow and couldn't contain her laughter when she saw the look on Rachel's face.

"I um…" Rachel spluttered.

"Oh Rachel, you are just priceless. You keep on smelling me whenever you want. I promise I'll stay clean from now on."

Once Rachel's blush faded they settled into easy conversation, mostly about safe subjects. No talk of Finn and only a small focus on Rachel's need to sing all the solo's this year seemed to work for them both.

When they finished their coffees, Quinn drove her home. Waving as she left. Rachel stood on her porch amazed that she had just had a really nice time with Quinn. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, glad that she was finally breaking down the other girl's barriers.

xxx

Friday morning and Rachel was fidgeting. Quinn was late and if she didn't show now then Rachel would have to go without seeing her. She wasn't quite sure when that feeling happened, but now when she woke in the morning the first person she thought of was Quinn, she looked forward to school because she was looking forward to seeing Quinn.

The coffee had gone better than she could ever expect. They had talked and Rachel was sure she hadn't managed to irritate Quinn once, she actually made her laugh and it was so nice to see. Laughing wasn't really something Quinn Fabray did often enough in Rachel's opinion. She checked her watch and finally gave in. If she waited any longer she would be late for the third time this week thanks to her long route via Quinn's homeroom. As she turned the corner she ran straight into the girl she had been waiting for.

""I was um…"

"Waiting for me?" Quinn asked smugly.

"Sort of, I wanted to say thank you for last night. Coffee and talking to me, it was really nice."

"It was nice. Yes I enjoyed it." Quinn tilted her head and waited until Rachel finally met her eye. "So will you let me walk with you today?" Rachel nodded "How is Glee?" Quinn asked and almost kicked herself for bringing it up.

"Glee misses you. I…we need you back."

"Not yet, ok?" Quinn whispered.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to study at mine tonight?" Rachel asked tentatively, unsure where the idea had come from.

"No, come to my house. My Mom is out and I'll drop you home after."

Rachel couldn't hide her grin, she tried to bite on her lip to stop it, but it didn't work, Quinn had just invited her to her house. She couldn't hold her tongue either as she eagerly asked her. "Quinn, are we friends?"

Quinn smiled shyly she could feel the giddiness that Rachel exuded.

"I don't know, maybe?" was all she could say as she walked Rachel to her class. Minutes later and she rushed through the door of her own and saw the look from her teacher. It felt worth it for some reason because somehow Rachel had made her feel happy for the first time in too long.

For as long as she could remember, there had always been something about Rachel. Quinn never understood how someone with such bad dress sense could hold her head so high. It didn't matter how many slushies she had thrown or what names she was called, nothing stopped Rachel. When she joined glee she saw another side to Rachel, that beneath the smile and the arrogance she was as vulnerable as the rest of them, Quinn knew she'd hurt her and it actually made her feel bad. She half wanted to like her, but at the time Rachel was busy seducing Finn and that meant Quinn had competition. Quinn didn't love Finn, she had hoped he would be her key to a crown, but it wasn't to be. Once again Rachel had gotten in the way.

In the summer Quinn had been desperate to break away and now here she was, less than a week into senior year and she'd invited Rachel Berry to her house. She shook her head at the thought but the smile she had been sporting since she saw Rachel never left her face.

Xxx

"So do you want to stay and eat?" Quinn asked as Rachel began to pack up her books. They had just finished studying and Quinn's stomach began making noises. It turned out Rachel was actually a good study partner. She didn't talk as much as she usually does and when she was deep in thought Quinn found herself watching her. Sometimes Rachel would look up and Quinn would quickly look away.

"I can't." Rachel said sadly.

"Of course, you probably have plans with Finn?" she turned on her bed so that Rachel couldn't see her face.

"No I have a family thing, I can't get out of it and actually I do want to go, but I'd love to have dinner with you too, so maybe another time?" Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn turned back to look at her, she had surprised herself with the invitation but it had just slipped out because she didn't want Rachel to leave.

"That sounds nice. Come on I'll drive you home." She picked up Rachel's bag and walked her to the car. They drove to Rachel's in silence.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel pulled at the door handle but stopped when she felt Quinn's hand on her other arm.

"It was nice. Spending time together, I mean."

Rachel felt her skin warm under Quinn's touch and as she looked from her hand to Quinn's eyes she felt her breath catch.

"Quinn…I…Well it was lovely spending time with you too. I hope you have a nice weekend."

"You too" Quinn replied as Rachel climbed out of the car. She watched her walk to the door and beeped her horn, waving as she drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you think. I have this drafted out as a four part story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

"Hey, how was the rest of your weekend?" Quinn leant back against the wall of lockers as Rachel gathered her books for class. It was as if she had always talked openly to Rachel, as if they were friends.

"It was nice, My Dads took me to see a production of…" she looked up "Your hair!" she gasped as her hand shot to her heart.

"I dyed it back. Pink was fun, but it wasn't really me. What do you think?" she ran her hand through her hair.

"I…um…wow its better, much better." Rachel reached out to do the same and suddenly caught herself before she touched Quinn. "You look very pretty."

Quinn felt a slight blush across her cheeks and she smiled it away. "Thank you."

"Does this mean the old Quinn is back?"

"I can't imagine why you would ever want her back Rachel? I was so mean to you. I think I have changed, I hope so anyway."

"It's in the past and I know that you aren't _that_ person anymore. So many things are different, we are friends now too?"

"We are friends and I am still sorry." She took Rachel's hand in hers and couldn't stop the flutter in her stomach when she felt the softest skin. "I had a lot to think about and decided this time around perhaps the focus should be on being nice, and I figured that needed to start with making things right with you."

"You did?" Rachel was finding it hard to speak. Seeing Quinn looking like that was one thing, but the words coming out of her mouth were words she had never dared hope for. She took a sharp intake of breath suddenly realising this could all be a hoax. She glanced around fearful of a waiting slushy shower.

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked sensing the other girls alarm but she didn't let go of Rachel's hand.

"It's just, well do you mean it?"

"Trying to be nice? Yes. I think I'll find it hard. I have Santana on my heels and then you…"

"I irritate you. Its ok Quinn, I know I do."

"It's not that. I know I snap at you sometimes."

"A lot" Rachel interjected and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"A lot then and perhaps with good reason." She smirked "but I like the person you are, I respect you, I wish I could be more like that and I am going to try. You didn't give up on me and that meant a lot." She held her gaze a moment longer than necessary and began to lose herself in Rachel's eyes, finally breaking the stare by pretending to look at the watch she wasn't wearing. "It's getting late and I better go but do you want to meet for lunch?"

"I'd love to" Rachel beamed and Quinn smiled back as she made her way to class.

Xxx

The news about her return to blonde spread fast and Quinn sighed as she saw the knowing looks that people gave her. She knew it sent a message that what she had done was just a phase, but for some reason last night she just wanted to look like the Quinn that she thought Rachel wanted to see.

Now she regretted it slightly. The moment she saw Mercedes laughing to herself made Quinn want to run out of the school, they had once been friends, but it appeared Mercedes was as quick to decide she knew Quinn as everyone else was, but no one knew her, how could they? They just ignored her, or avoided her and made up their own minds about who she was without taking the time to actually find out. Everyone that is, except Rachel.

"Quinn, it's good to see you have cleaned yourself up and your hair is much better like that, I hope this is a sign that you will be back to normal and that we will see you in glee?" Mr Schue asked. She hated his Spanish class and had been quite happy to sit there and chew on her pencil, but no, that wasn't to be. She looked like the old Quinn and everyone thought it. It was the last thing Quinn wanted, she considered dying her hair again in an attempt to confuse them all, but then she realised that all this had nothing to do with her hair colour or what clothes she wore. She had hated herself for too long, she had turned on all the people that ever showed they cared, all she wanted was a fresh start but that was never going to happen for her in Lima, she had baggage and everyone knew it. There wasn't much she could do, but it was definitely about time she got it right with Rachel.

She stared at Mr Schue, he'd taken to resting on the edge of her desk as he awaited her response, her eyes were glazed with the boredom of his lesson and now she had to engage with the man.

"I have a lot on at the moment." Was all she managed, she ducked her head but he didn't move.

"Well I hope you make the right decision Quinn there are a lot of people in glee that care about you."

"Really?" Quinn suddenly looked up, her eyes bulged slightly and she pouted her lips. Aware of just how much crap Mr Schue was spewing.

"Um" he stuttered. "Rachel has been actively…"

"Rachel." her voice softened slightly "maybe one day, ok?"

That seemed to satisfy Mr Schue as he returned to his lesson plan. Quinn returned to her pad and drew a sketch. The lesson ended and she was pleased that she had managed to capture Rachel's likeness on paper. She closed the book and headed to the bleachers.

Xxx

"Fabray" The Skank's greeted her in unison.

"What's up?" she shrugged.

"You smell clean and what's the deal with your hair?"

"Does it really make a difference?"

"To us? Yes. You are either a fully-fledged skank or you are out."

"Then I guess I am out." Quinn turned and walked away, she didn't fit in with those girls. It had been fun, she couldn't deny that, but it was always temporary. She cringed at the realisation. Then the cringe turned to a smile as she saw Rachel rushing across the steps. Quinn tried to catch her but she was in the doors before she got close enough.

"Hey" Santana called to her from where she was sitting. Quinn turned to face her and quickly removed her smile.

"Santana." She said flatly.

"Did I just see you chasing Berry?"

"Do you have your own life?"

"Ouch! So what prompted the change? Got to say you make a hot pink, but blonde is kinda cute." She shrugged.

"And don't we all know how you crave blondes."

"Don't be a bitch Fabray, that's my job."

"You are good at it, the best in fact." Quinn smiled as she sat down next to Santana.

"So is this Quinn Fabray? Do I have my girl back?"

"Never your girl and no, I may have blonde hair, but I am not that girl anymore."

"Works for me, I didn't like her much anyway."

"Hey" Quinn nudged her in the ribs.

"Berry likes you."

"I like Rachel."

"You do?" Santana questioned but gave Quinn and all too knowing look.

"You like your ribs?"

"Whatever! The girl even came to me for help."

"About what?"

"About you! Getting you back to glee and saving you from a gang life, she was right of course, Rachel tends to be annoying like that. She made out it's because of her position as glee club captain, but you know. Then I heard her talking with Mercedes."

"About?"

"You again, but Mercedes was a bit of bitch. Rachel still didn't give up though. I know I kinda did and I am sorry. Rachel was right, we…I should have been a better friend. I am just glad she is who she is."

"That almost sounded like a compliment. I thought you hated her."

"She grows on you." Santana shrugged. "She also makes me feel like I am a part of something important. I know why she wants you to come back to glee, because I feel the same as she does."

"Maybe" Quinn sighed as she stood up. "I gotta go."

"Gotta gay" Santana laughed to herself as she watched her walk away.

Xxx

Finn was waiting for Rachel as she walked into the choir room.

"I have some ideas I think you will like Rachel." he stood and pulled her close, placing a kiss to her lips. She smiled at him before escaping his grip and heading to the piano.

"I am always eager to hear new ideas Finn, as long as they involve me that is." she winked.

"How about we go back to some of the classic 80's rock ballads? I was looking at Mr Schue's old records and thought maybe something from Journey again. I think that is always going to be a big hit and you and me singing a duet will be awesome. What do you say?"

"Perhaps we should avoid duets. Quinn was right when she said we never won, well not when it was the two of us. So perhaps we should be focussing more on my individual talents and maybe something more modern or even from Broadway." Her eyes sparkled at the thought, even if she knew it wouldn't happen. Finn broke her from her dream.

"Quinn said." he mocked in a childlike voice.

"I don't want to do this again. Quinn is my friend, but what she said about our success rate with me and you as leads is true. We have so much talent in this club that we have to look at other options. I think you have an amazing voice, but boy and girl duets aren't working out for New Directions. When Quinn comes back…"

"Rachel you need to get over it. Quinn is the…"

"Don't." Rachel stood abruptly.

"I'm tired of it Rachel, all you do is talk about her. I just want us to try and win something this year! I thought singing together would mean I actually got to spend some time with you. At least I am here and trying, your precious Quinn can't even be bothered to be a part of it."

"You think I don't want to win? I will get Quinn back, she is one of us and we need her, you can't just forget about her, she was something to you once. It's a nice idea to spend time with me but I am right about this, we don't win when we sing duets, look at nationals!" she couldn't hold her anger back as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"That was about us. You said it was ok because it mattered more than winning, that our kiss was important because it brought us back together."

"Maybe I lied."

Finn narrowed his eyes "You can be so frustrating" he kicked a chair over and stormed from the room, Rachel sighed and collapsed against the piano. It wasn't meant to be like this, that much she was sure of.

Xxx

Quinn hid behind a pillar when Finn ran from the room, she watched as he stomped down the hall, punching an open locker door shut and pushing a freshman out of his path. She'd heard enough of the exchange between the two to know that she was becoming a problem, unsure of what to do she waited by the door, when she heard notes escaping from the piano she stepped inside. She watched from the shadows as Rachel played a few tentative notes before giving up and getting to her feet.

"Rachel." she hadn't meant to speak but the words ran from her mouth when she saw the sadness on her face, the brunette jumped slightly at the intrusion.

"I didn't see you there. How are you?" she brushed her hands along her skirt and quickly composed herself. Quinn noticed the gesture, she wanted to be there for her, but perhaps Rachel wasn't ready to open up.

"I'm ok. Are you? I couldn't help but notice Finn…" she gestured towards the door.

"It's not important." Rachel tried to sound breezy as she moved towards Quinn. "Do you still want to get lunch?"

"Sure."

"I am so hungry. Come on." Rachel hooked her arm in Quinn's pleased of the distraction. She didn't want to deal with all the thoughts that had been crashing around in her head.

"You can talk to me if you wanted."

"It's ok Quinn, Finn is just being Finn. We can only hope that he'll grow up one day. So tell me, how does it feel to be a blonde again?"

"Oh it's amazing, it's like I have all my super powers back."

"You have super powers?" Rachel whispered dramatically, pleased at the turn in conversation.

"It's a secret." Quinn winked playfully.

"I can keep secrets." Rachel tugged on her arm and Quinn found herself leaning into the brunette.

They talked playfully throughout lunch. Rachel didn't even notice Finn walk in and turn on his heel as soon as he saw the two girls. Kurt had seen it all. He was still fascinated at the new best friends and was struggling to not stare. There was something about the two of them together, laughing and joking as if they'd always been like that.

Xxx

The following day and Rachel watched as the Skanks followed Quinn into the restroom, she had hoped it was over and Quinn had moved on but she guessed the girl still needed people to smoke with. That thought spiked something inside her and she found herself marching into the restroom, ready to give Quinn a piece of her mind, yet again. She froze when she heard the sounds and then something primal overtook her senses. Rachel pulled at the first Skank she reached and pushed the others out of the way. She took Quinn by the scruff of her neck, pulling her head from the toilet bowl and dragged her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel rounded on the group of girls. Quinn was coughing behind her as she stepped forward. Suddenly her bravado disappeared as the Skanks circled around, trapping her. She turned back to look at Quinn, her fear clearly on display.

Quinn met her eyes and stopped coughing. "Seriously Rachel, you have to grow a pair now!" she stood up straight and pushed one of the Skanks to the ground. "Get out or I will show you what a mean bitch I am." She screamed at the girls, she knew they weren't as tough as they made out. It was just pure luck that they had managed to catch her off guard and stick her head in the toilet this time, it wouldn't happen again.

She took Rachel's hand and pulled her away from the group.

"Just watch your back Fabray." One of them called as they left the restroom. Rachel wasn't sure who as she had turned her back to them and was now staring at a dripping Quinn.

"Are you ok?" she asked, Quinn dropped her hand at the question and scowled.

"How many slushies have been thrown at you?" she couldn't hide her anger "and each and every time you just stood there and let it happen, but now you feel the need to come to _my_ rescue."

"They were drowning you. I couldn't just stand here and watch." Rachel snapped back in frustration, she could feel tears stinging at her eyes.

"They were teaching me a lesson and they just caught me out, it won't happen again. Nothing would have happened it was just to show that I can't quit a gang so easily." She ran her head under a tap to rinse off some of the dirty water, when she turned the tap off, she had calmed a little and she took the paper towels Rachel offered.

"You quit?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Quinn nodded and was pleased to see the smile on Rachel's lips "I found something else to keep me busy."

"You need a shower." Rachel picked up their bags and took Quinn's hand until they made it into the Cheerios locker room.

She cranked the handle of the shower and grabbed at some towels. Quinn just stood there. "Come on Quinn, you need to get washed, I don't even want to think of the germs crawling on you right now, ew." Rachel shivered at the thought.

Quinn laughed lightly and began to undress. It was then that Rachel realised she was just staring at the other girl and when Quinn looked up and met her eye she blushed. "I'll go and find you some clean clothes." Rachel rushed out of the door, leaning back on the wall outside trying to gain some composure.

When Quinn got out of the shower there was a pile of neatly folded clothes waiting for her. Her jeans were still ok, so she put them back on and just threw on the sweater Rachel had left for her. Luckily it was one of Rachel's more toned down ones. She inhaled deeply as she pulled it over her head, the smell of Rachel felt strangely comforting, Rachel saving her from the Skanks had made her feel something else entirely. She'd never seen Rachel like that before and the only word she could think of to describe it was, hot.

The memory of Rachel staring at her as she got ready to shower made her smile, she hadn't thought twice about getting undressed, she was used to the locker room, but when she saw the way Rachel was looking at her she felt something spark inside. The brunette couldn't hide what was in her eyes and Quinn knew desire when she saw it.

Xxx

"You ditched me." Quinn sat next to Rachel in the canteen.

Rachel looked up and shook her head slightly. "I left you clothes." She said quietly.

Quinn smiled and rested her hand on Rachel's "Thanks for saving me and for getting me clothes. Do you like me in your sweater?"

Rachel just nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"I am. Sorry I'm just not used to you….talking to me in public." Rachel lied. She was a little embarrassed that she had been caught staring at a semi naked Quinn earlier, the memory was stuck in her mind.

"I like talking to you."

"I know, but it's new."

"Ok." Quinn felt a little deflated, she'd been trying to be nice to Rachel and now it seemed it wasn't what Rachel wanted, perhaps she really had got it all wrong and maybe it was just about glee after all.

"Hey." Rachel broke her from her thoughts. "I'm being rude. I love talking to you, and being friends with you has been something I have wanted for a long time." Quinn grinned at that and Rachel squeezed her hand before returning to her food. "You look cute in my sweater by the way." She added moments later, not looking up from her food. She missed the blush that spread across Quinn's face, but couldn't avoid the butterflies in her own stomach.

xxx

The next day Quinn walked through the door of the choir room. Rachel couldn't help but bounce in her seat. Quinn tried to play it cool but the megawatt grin from Rachel made her face crack into a slight smile. Taking her seat at the back she folded her arms over her chest. She wasn't quite ready to drop her guard in front of the others.

Santana watched the exchange in amusement, while Kurt giggled. The talk of a budding friendship between Rachel and Quinn was interesting to say the least. Finn had been moaning to him that Rachel was always busy with Quinn now. It had definitely come as a surprise.

Rachel jumped out of her seat, her smile fixed firmly in place. She couldn't believe Quinn was back, she hadn't even given her a hint.

The surprise element had Rachel's heart racing so she began talking about what songs they should perform at sectionals, she didn't realise she'd been babbling until Quinn spoke.

"Oh god, please don't Rachel. It took all my effort to walk back in that door today I really don't have the energy to resist punching you if you carry on." Quinn quipped from her seat.

The room erupted into giggles and Santana turned to her. "Good to have you back Fabray, but easy on the dwarf after all the effort she made just to get you here." she felt Brittany nudge her.

"I like it when you stand up for Rachel." she said as she took Santana's hand and entwined their fingers.

Quinn felt a pang of guilt and she shot a look at Rachel to say sorry, but Rachel didn't meet her eye, she just spoke.

"I…um…perhaps we could try…" Rachel turned to Brad for a way out. She was glad Quinn was there even if she had cut her down with words and knew that even if Quinn didn't want to hear her talking, she always seemed to smile a little when she sang.

Brad began. As she sang she tried to resist looking at Quinn, she made it as far as the chorus and when she looked she saw those hazel eyes focussed on her in an intense stare that almost made her stumble over the lyrics.

She saw the smile in Quinn's eyes as she continued. Normally she would lose herself in a song, but today she couldn't help but stay locked onto Quinn.

The focus of her attention didn't go un-noticed. Kurt watched Finn shift moodily in his seat and frowned. It was funny how his step-brother could express that he was annoyed now, but moments before it had been Santana that spoke up for Rachel, Finn had laughed along with the others at Quinn's comments. When Rachel finished the group clapped, even Finn managed to join in.

"I guess I missed that a lot Berry." Quinn stood and smiled at Rachel before the brunette took her seat.

Rachel was grinning as Santana leant over and whispered in her ear. "I don't know how you got Fabray back in here, but I am impressed." She turned around and Santana smiled before leaning back into Brittany. She caught Quinn's eye and felt her heart flutter.

She was desperate to talk to Quinn, she had so many questions, but when the bell rang she could only watch Quinn leave hastily. Finn trapped her in the doorway and she sighed.

"So you did it. You got Quinn back to glee." He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I did." she smiled at the memory of Quinn walking back in.

"So now you can go back to focussing on me." He said as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I can what?" Rachel spluttered as she tried to back away, Finn just squeezed her tighter.

"Oh come on Rachel, you had your fun taking care of Quinn, now it's time for us."

"I…uh…guess?" she buried her head in his shoulder. It didn't feel right, what he'd said had made her want to run away, but Finn was her boyfriend, and perhaps he was right and she had been neglecting him, so she stayed.

Finn kept his arm wrapped around her as they walked to her locker, she thought for a moment that Quinn was stood there waiting for her, but when she blinked, whatever she thought she saw was gone.

Xxx

"I'm glad you came back." she called as Quinn walked past her the next morning. She hadn't seen her since glee the day before.

"Needed to stop you from nagging me." she didn't stop and Rachel struggled to keep up with her fast pace.

"Do you want me to go?" Rachel asked her voice wavered involuntarily.

Quinn stopped and looked at her, leaning forward until her lips were almost brushing Rachel's ear, "No" she whispered before she walked into her homeroom, leaving Rachel alone in the Hall. She turned back and saw Rachel's smile and it made her fingers tingle.

It wasn't a new sensation, in the past she had turned on Rachel as soon as she felt anything like it, but now she let it linger because she wanted to understand it and she liked it. Things had changed, that much she knew, Rachel had chased her to come back to glee, but it was more than that. She could feel it and she thought Rachel might to, but with Finn around she couldn't be sure. So for now a little basic flirting would have to suffice.

Returning to glee wasn't about Rachel in the end, she had missed it and wanted to come back from the first moment she saw them performing as a group on stage, but she didn't know how. Even when Rachel asked and others joined in the effort, she'd resisted because she didn't want to face up to the looks she'd receive.

After the incident with the Skanks, she made up her mind. If Rachel could stand up to that group of girls for her, then Quinn could be brave and walk back into glee club. Although she couldn't deny that over hearing what Finn said to Rachel in the choir room had given her the final push she needed.

xxx

Quinn found herself at Rachel's locker later that day. She paused as she made her way to the brunette and then started again. An action she repeated three times before she was actually stood next to Rachel.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming back." She offered as Rachel turned to face her.

"You didn't have to tell me, I am just so happy to see you in the choir room again. It feels right." Rachel smiled and Quinn returned it.

"And I am sorry I was rude to you. I didn't mean to be like that, I just felt awkward and then you waffled."

"I'm a big girl Quinn and I know I can be irritating, Finn lets me know. I don't mind that you tell me to stop. Someone has to sometimes."

"But I need to work on my words. Saying I want to punch you when I really want to do the opposite is wrong."

"What's the opposite of punching?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Um" Quinn couldn't think of what to say so quickly changed the subject. "So I guess I have some work to do to get back in to things?"

"We can practice together if you want?"

"That was kind of what I was hinting at. I mean if you want to? Because I know I'd like to, but you have other things and our history and…"

Rachel reached out and touched Quinn's arm. "I like spending time with you."

"But Finn doesn't, he doesn't seem to like me being around you at all."

"Finn will have to find a way to deal. We are friends now and that is important to me, he'll get used to it. You need to be better prepared for Sectionals and I am here to help. Everybody knows glee comes first."

"Yes, everybody knows." Quinn smiled.

"Meet me in the auditorium at lunch."

Rachel released her grip from Quinn's arm and instantly missed the touch. She tried to forget it as she made her way to History class.

Xxx

"Hey Quinn, now that you are back to washing yourself, will you be coming back to the Cheerios?" Santana threw her bag on the table as she sat down.

"No plans to. I think I have enough to keep me occupied this year."

"We could always use you, but I'm guessing Berry?"

"Huh?" Quinn shifted in her chair.

"Rachel, she is what is keeping you occupied."

"She is helping me with catching up."

"I'm sure. Girl seems to care about you. I have no idea why because you have always been a queen bitch to the girl."

"Like you haven't!" Quinn said defensively.

"She has this annoying way of making you like her." the girl shrugged.

"I know what you mean."

"She's good for you though Q." Santana held Quinn's eyes. "Really she is. I don't know what she said or did to get you back, but I knew she'd do it the moment I saw _that_ look in her eye."

"What look?"

"The one that lets you know that Rachel Berry wants something and she'd do anything to get it, even send an innocent girl to a crack house."

Quinn laughed at that. "Yeah I know the one."

"So I know it goes against both of our natures, but just try and be nice. You could do with someone like Rachel in your life. Plus she'll be good to use when you need somewhere to stay on a visit to New York one day."

"I hadn't thought of that, she'll be able to give us free accommodation and free tickets to whatever Broadway hit she is the star of..."

"Do you really think she is going to be that big a hit?"

"I know it. Rachel is going to be somebody." Quinn felt warm inside thinking about it. She hoped she would be there to see Rachel make it.

"Oh you got it bad!" Santana chuckled at Quinn's dreamy look.

"We're friends." Quinn pouted.

"Clearly, I seem to recall you saying you weren't that into that!"

"It doesn't matter what I may or may not be into. Rachel is with Finn."

"That won't last."

"She wants me as a friend and that is what I am going to be."

"Yeah let me know how that works out." Santana turned her attention back to her book as the teacher entered the room, leaving Quinn to daydream about what her life could be like.

Xxx

"So you and Quinn are friends now?" Kurt placed a coffee in front of Rachel later that same day.

"We are, I suppose." She said a little uncertainly. It still took her a little by surprise.

"Well I never thought that would happen. Actually I did once, but then you kept yo-yoing with Finn and I figured that'd be the end of it."

"She's changed, I mean who couldn't. She has been through more things than any of us, well we all have issues but, a lot has happened."

"That girl has pain and teenage angst in abundance. I thought we'd lost her with the pink hair and the Skanks."

"Me too, I'm so glad she gave it up."

"Thanks to you, I know it was your efforts that brought her back Rachel." Kurt patted her arm and smiled.

"I may have had a role in it, but it was down to Quinn in the end."

"I think it's clear you played a big role in it. She even smiles now."

Rachel blushed and fixated on her coffee, she looked up to see Kurt giving her a look that she didn't want to read.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Kurt, because I somehow get the feeling I'm not here for Quinn?"

"You guess right Ms Berry. I hope I am not out of line here, but I need to ask if you are still in love with Finn." She looked at him and he saw she was startled. "Obviously we grow out of relationships Rachel and I just, well do you still want to be his girlfriend?"

"Why would you need to ask me? I don't see it's any of your business." Rachel pulled at the hem of her skirt feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I have to say something, its purely as a friend, your friend. Finn hasn't asked me to do this." Kurt ducked his head trying to meet her eye. "He has been moping around for days and well quite frankly the boy is insufferable. He moans that you don't have time for him anymore. Is it true?"

"Finn is infuriating. I had plans with Quinn one night. One night! And he moans."

"From what I have seen it's a lot more than a study date after school. I noticed you take lunch with her now. Perhaps you have outgrown him?"

"Kurt..." Rachel met his eye. "Do you honestly think he will come to New York?"

"Maybe, for you he might."

"But for himself? Do you think he would make the decision for himself because he wants to try and live a life and not just settle?"

"No."

"Wow that was a short answer."

"I think it's the truth, we both know it. He may make promises to you now that he can't and won't keep, New York being one of them."

"I can't help but agree and that fact alone makes me think that being together on the pretence of a future is false. I don't know what to do, he wants me, but I want to be myself and well Finn is Finn."

"So let him go."

"It's not that simple, I have feelings for him."

"Are they strong enough though and are they reason enough to keep him by your side? You can't play games. I think the three of you have been through enough as it is."

"The three of us?"

"Quinn."

"Quinn." she nodded. The new friendship had been consuming her time of late, but it wasn't new. Quinn had always been in the middle of her and Finn.

"So work it out, but don't string Finn along."

"I'm not sure what you are saying Kurt."

"I think you know, but I am quite happy to play along with you being in denial for as long as you want Rachel."

Rachel looked at the boy in front of her. She didn't need to say anything, she had nothing to say. It was obvious that Quinn had a hold on her but she just wasn't quite sure what it all meant, even if Kurt appeared to have all the answers, she had to work it out for herself.

Xxx

"Do you want to meet for lunch today?" Quinn asked as Rachel closed the door behind her.

"Not in the cafeteria though." Rachel answered as she sat down.

"Because of Finn?"

"Yes…and Kurt."

"Kurt?"

"He talked to me last night about my relationship with Finn, look it doesn't matter. I'd just rather we went somewhere a bit quieter for lunch without feeling watched. Your friendship is important to me and I don't want anyone trying to ruin it. Besides Finn has been annoying me lately and it's just something I could do without. The boy knows how to whine."

"He really does." Quinn rolled her eyes at the memory. "Rachel, if you need time with Finn I understand and I can hang with Santana and Brittany." Quinn shrugged but turned away.

"I'd rather have lunch with you, ok?" Rachel ran her hand down Quinn's arm and she felt a shiver run through her own body when Quinn flicked her head back to look at her. "I'm your friend Quinn. You need to believe that, because I don't want you running away again or thinking you are alone."

"I didn't run away Rachel." Quinn's brow knotted in confusion.

"Maybe not literally, but you did. I don't want to lose you again, not now I have you."

Quinn felt a lump in her throat and she struggled to swallow it as Rachel's eyes never left hers. Their fingers were almost touching on the table they both sat on, and it made her heart race a little.

"I'm not going anywhere." She breathed and felt a relief wash over her when Rachel pulled her into a hug. They had never hugged before, but rather than feeling awkward or strange, it felt perfect. The warmth of Rachel against her, made Quinn feel like she belonged. She rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and took a deep breath as she felt Rachel squeeze her a little tighter. "You give great hugs." She mumbled into the brunette's neck.

Rachel thought she felt Quinn's lips against her skin and it set her body on fire. She pulled back slowly and smiled at Quinn.

"We should probably get on with practicing though." Rachel moved to the piano and Quinn followed. "But I think we should definitely hug more from now on." She looked back to see a huge smile spread across Quinn's face and it almost made her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, tell me what you think. I split this chapter into two because it was getting a bit long. The second half is still in need of some work but I will aim to get it posted over the weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. I have read and re-read and if I don't publish now, I never will. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. They help to keep me motivated. You are all awesome.**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

They spent the next few days following a similar pattern. They'd rehearse during a free and then find an empty classroom for lunch. Quinn would find an excuse to hug Rachel whenever she could. The first time she sang through her practice song with no mistakes, the time Rachel praised her for improving, and sometimes just because she had to leave early. Rachel hugged her back with the same enthusiasm and Quinn loved it. Her family wasn't exactly the touchy feely type, but she knew hugs with Rachel were just about the best thing on the planet right now. The way it made her feel was addictive and frightening. She wasn't sure if Rachel got the same buzz each time, but she knew that she must have felt something because she heard the way the brunettes breathing changed, it was only slight, but for someone who prided themselves on controlled breathing, Quinn knew it mattered.

They were days from Sectionals and glee was full of tension, Rachel was yet again defending her position as she took the lead solo, she'd worked hard and won it by right but it hadn't stopped Mercedes from sulking. Santana had suggested that she shared the lead with Rachel in the opening number and it turned out their voices worked really well together, which was another blow to Mercedes ego, but Mr Schue placated her with the power notes in the group number. Quinn noticed that Finn wasn't pleased about the Santana and Rachel duet, but he at least seemed to be focussing on the group number, rather than causing problems.

"I can't meet you tomorrow lunch." Rachel said as she entered the choir room, she was uncharacteristically late and Quinn tried not to be concerned as she busied herself playing a tune on the piano.

"That's ok."

"It's not really." Rachel stated "I have to rehearse with Santana, its unavoidable this close to competition but I know what I'd rather be doing." She sat on the piano bench next to Quinn.

"She's not that bad really and I know she thinks a lot of you, even if she doesn't show it."

"Are we still talking about Santana? The girl hates me! I still find it hard to be civil with her after…"

"She slept with Finn." Quinn finished for her.

"Yes. I know I should move on, but it's kind of weird thinking that she has been with him when I want…"

Quinn snapped her head up to meet Rachel's eyes. Had Rachel been thinking of sleeping with Finn? She wasn't sure she wanted to know and then words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

"Don't have sex with him."

"I…what?" Rachel shook her head to break from the stare Quinn had her locked in, she was a little stunned at Quinn's outburst.

"Sorry. I just, well not unless you are really sure, it's important. Be careful and don't screw up your life the way I did."

"I don't think, I…uh…well Finn wants to, but I have told him that I have things planned for my future and it's not the right time for me, but..."

"He has said he wants to?" Quinn was exasperated. "Is he pressuring you?"

"No, I don't think so, but he's made it clear and what if I don't you know? Does he go and find another Santana?"

"You have questions like that about him! doesn't that tell you what you need to know? Surely its meant to be special and right, I'd want that for you." Quinn calmed a little.

"I uh, guess" Rachel couldn't wrap her head around Quinn's words "I'm not ready yet, so it's not going to happen no matter how much he may want it to." She said with certainty and it seemed to ease the tension in the room.

"Good." Quinn let go of a deep breath, she knew talking about Finn was dangerous ground, she shouldn't be getting involved but the thought of them together had made her stomach churn. "I just don't want you doing anything that could mess with your future."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for caring Quinn." she whispered into Quinn's shoulder and the sick feeling Quinn had been feeling moments before was overtaken by gentle flutters. She relaxed into Rachel's arms. They stood like that for what felt like minutes, neither letting go of the other as the hug became something more and their bodies melded together. Quinn heard a noise from the doorway and pulled back. She watched as Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her. She couldn't help herself as she leant down and placed a chaste kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"Girls." Mr Schue walked into the room and Quinn noticed how quickly Rachel jumped out of her arms.

"Mr Schuester, we were just…"

"It's ok Rachel I don't mind you using the choir room to practice. In fact I'm happy you are both working hard." He said, not looking up from the sheet music in his hand. "Take this and see what you think. I want to make some changes, so be here on time later."

Quinn watched Rachel shift from being scared she'd been caught doing something, to being relieved in an instant. Perhaps the hug had gone on a little too long, but Quinn still missed the touch and Rachel's actions stung a little, she didn't know why she kissed her like that, it had just felt right.

After that incident the week passed quickly, she saw Rachel whenever they were both free, but it wasn't as much as before. She couldn't wait for the weekend. Saturday was Sectionals and she knew they'd win even if Rachel seemed unconvinced.

Rachel had gone quiet on Thursday in an attempt to rest her voice and Quinn found she really missed talking to her.

Quinn woke early on Saturday and went for a run, she felt the same as Rachel, being prepared to perform was important and an early workout was the best start to her day.

She got to the school bus with plenty of time to spare, she'd had a feeling Rachel would be there already and sure enough there she was, anxiously pacing. The brunette turned to see Quinn and a smile lit up her face. Quinn returned it and jogged over to her. She was slightly surprised when Rachel pulled her into a hug. it had been days since they last touched in the choir room.

"Are you all set?" Rachel asked.

"You are talking?" Quinn stepped back and feigned surprise.

"Of course I am. I just rest the day before. I get too nervous and the only way I can let it out is to…"

"Talk nonstop?" Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel down to sit on the wall with her. They waited for the others to arrive and Quinn enjoyed the way that Rachel idly played with her fingers as she talked about everything and nothing.

Finn arrived a little later with Kurt at his side. Quinn noticed him rolling his eyes when he saw them sitting together. She balled her free hand into a fist when he called Rachel's name. Quinn turned her head away, but felt Rachel squeeze her other hand before she joined her boyfriend.

"Sit with me Rach?" he asked as he pulled her close, she ducked her head before he managed to place a kiss on her mouth.

"I actually promised Quinn already so…"

"You are my girlfriend."

"I can't take back a promise."

"Well you are mine on the way home ok." He brushed a loose hair behind her ear, his grip on her shoulder not easing until she nodded her agreement. He grinned at her and she returned it before she turned back to Kurt and Quinn.

Kurt was now sitting next to Quinn as they both watched the exchange with different levels of interest. Neither could hear what Finn was saying to Rachel, they knew the conversation was over when Rachel turned back to Quinn and offered her hand. Quinn rose hesitantly and Kurt pushed her forward.

"She needs her eyes opened to what's in front of her Quinn." he said before skipping back to Finn and boarding the bus.

Quinn was happy that Rachel sat with her. She managed to ignore Finn's occasional evil glares and enjoyed the pressure of Rachel's thigh against her instead.

As she had predicted, they won. The competition wasn't up to much this year. Santana and Rachel killed it. Quinn noticed that Finn blocked her path from Rachel just as the announcement was made and she wasn't the only one, Kurt had taken her hand and offered a sympathetic smile that left Quinn confused, she didn't know her feelings were that on display. Rachel was swept up in the moment and Quinn never got the chance to give her a congratulatory hug.

Her mood didn't improve when Rachel sat with Finn on the return journey, she just sank back into her seat before closing her eyes. She was happy they had won, but seeing Finn and Rachel was just a reminder of what she couldn't have. The day had taken its toll on her and after her morning run she found sleep easily, waking only when she felt pressure on the seat next to her. She opened her eyes slowly to see Rachel smiling at her, she joined their hands and Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

xxx

Rachel was overjoyed that they had won, she got so carried away with the celebrations that she hadn't found time to talk to Quinn. it was time to leave before she knew it and Finn took her hand before leading her to the bus, she tried to catch Quinn's eye but to no avail, so she just watched as Quinn closed her eyes. It didn't take long for Finn to start talking about some computer game with Puck and she used it as an excuse to switch seats. Finn didn't pay any attention to her moves but as always Kurt noticed. He grinned at her as she sat but she ignored him and turned to Quinn. Now the blonde was resting against her and she felt her heart beat faster. She could smell Quinn's scent and took a deep breath before resting her head against Quinn's.

"You were amazing." Quinn finally broke the silence.

"Thank you, so were you."

"I am awesome at swaying in the background. It's a very underrated skill."

"Very, you have to be the prettiest and best background swayer to ever live. Just don't tell Mercedes or she'll feel like she needs to compete for that honor too."

"Ouch is Rachel getting feisty?"

"A little. I need to stand up for myself more. Truth is I'm glad you were there today."

"Me too, I'm glad that this stubborn girl I know pursued me until I couldn't resist."

"Sounds like a very clever girl. How she managed to convince someone as strong willed as you, I don't know."

"She has some amazing talents."

"She sounds special."

"She is. To me she is very special." Quinn sighed into Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel could feel her heart thumping against her chest now and hoped that Quinn couldn't hear it, her body kept reacting to the words Quinn said, she wasn't sure what it all meant, but she knew that being around Quinn made her happy.

Xxx

"Still smiling?" Quinn joined Rachel at her locker on Monday morning.

"I am." she beamed "What did you do yesterday?"

"Not much, just Mom time. She'd like to meet you actually. Apparently I talk about you a lot."

"And she still wants to meet me?"

"Very funny. Of course she does. I'll let you know when."

"That would be lovely and of course you must come to my house."

"Your Dads wouldn't try to kill me for all the mean things I have done?"

"They might." Rachel registered the look on Quinn's face. "I'm joking Quinn, they don't know much. I didn't want them to worry about me unnecessarily, turns out it worked out ok between us in the end, so I was right. I may have told them recently that I like you and that you are an amazing friend."

"You are one awesome woman Rachel Berry."

"I know! How can anyone ever compete?" Quinn nudged her side.

"I have to run, but are we on for lunch?"

"Sure."

The week was spent the same as the weeks before and Rachel was pleased that they appeared to be growing closer. The Skanks had moved on and never hassled Quinn again. Glee club was back to its usual self and they now had regionals to focus on.

xxx

Rachel had barely seen Finn all week, he had football and she had Quinn. It didn't surprise her when he appeared at her locker on Friday morning.

"Rachel." he greeted her warmly.

"Good morning Finn. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Well I guess that depends on whether my girlfriend is free tonight to come on a date with me?" he leant forward and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't resist, but for the first time she found she didn't make any effort at all as his large lips encased her own, she just stood still. Finn appeared unaware as he pulled back and grinned. "So I'll pick you up at 8pm."

He walked off before she could say anymore, she just turned back to her locker and changed her books for the next class, but she knew something wasn't right. This was the first time she wasn't looking forward to a date with Finn.

Quinn had walked around the corner moments before, eager to see Rachel, she was met with the sight of Finn kissing her and she hastily retreated behind the wall. Closing her eyes she leant against it. Her heart was racing and she took deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. She knew Rachel was with Finn, but actually seeing the two of them together like that had felt worse than having a hundred slushies hit her at once.

"You alright Quinn?" Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder. Her chest was still heaving as she tried to check her emotions. She nodded at him, but when her eyes met his, all she could do was bite on her lip and try not to let the tears escape.

Kurt took her hand and walked her to the choir room. He sat her down and waited until she was ready to talk.

"It's just strange seeing Rachel with Finn." She finally broke the silence.

"I know what you mean. I had thought she might have moved on from that disaster by now."

"You think Finn is a disaster?"

"For Rachel he is. He may be my brother and I care about him, but I care for Rachel too and they want different things. Rachel just wanted to be loved when she fell for him. I think her world has changed a lot since then."

"You do?"

"I really do Quinn. I mean she has you now. You two are _friends_."

"We are friends."

"But you like her more than that, right?" he gave her the benefit of one of his knowing looks.

Quinn shook her head before she looked up at him. "Yes." she breathed out as she said it and her shoulders dropped.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"We're friends. I can't ruin that."

"Doesn't Rachel get a say in it?"

"Kurt if I cross that line, there is no going back and I am honestly not even that sure if it's what I want."

"I understand. Just promise me that you won't hurt her."

"I promise."

"So you are gay?" he queried.

"I really don't know, I guess I am. All I know is I can't stop thinking about Rachel or the way she makes me feel. When I saw her kissing Finn, I felt like my heart had been ripped out."

"I think Rachel will understand if you talk to her."

"She probably would." Quinn sighed. "But it would change things and I don't know if I want that to happen. Rachel, through her persistence, has turned out to be the best friend I could have ever hoped for."

"Well she cares about you a lot."

"As a friend." Quinn stated sadly.

"I think there might be a little more to it, but if Rachel realises that or not, well I am not so sure." He winked at Quinn.

"I'd have to be sure, I can't ruin this friendship now, it means too much to both of us."

"Maybe it means more to both of you. Just don't make any snap decisions, wait and see. Rachel and Finn will break up soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's more than run its course. Just wait. Be a friend to her when it happens. Then should things develop between you…"

"You are way more optimistic than I realised."

"I am hopeful Quinn. Someone has to be."

"Well I hope you are right."

Kurt pulled her into a hug. It was a little awkward, but she felt some comfort.

Xxx

Rachel didn't see Quinn that day and she was surprised at how much she missed her. Finn arrived early for their date, probably the first time he'd ever managed it. He took her to Breadstix, she ate salad. He talked about football and glee, she smiled and nodded but her thoughts were elsewhere. When he drove her home, she let him kiss her. When he tried to touch her breasts, she let him. She wanted to feel something, anything. It didn't seem to be working though, her heart was heavy as she gently pushed him back.

"I'm sorry Finn. I think I need some time."

"Time for what? We aren't exactly moving along at a fast pace." He moved in to kiss her again, his hands moving under her top, she pushed him away again.

"I meant to think about whether its right between us, not everything is about sex." That seemed to work as Finn sat back in his seat.

"What the hell Rach? Is this because of Quinn?"

Rachel shook her head but she knew that it did involve Quinn. Her thoughts were full of the girl and it was becoming too much. She didn't want to be with Finn tonight. She could have ended things but she didn't know whether it really was what she wanted. It had all got too confusing and she didn't know why she was struggling when she had the two things she'd always wanted, a friendship with Quinn and a boyfriend in Finn.

"I just need time." She got out of the car and he followed her up the path.

"Ok" he said as he took her arm and stopped her. "Take some time. I love you Rachel, if you need to work some things out then sure go and do it. I'll be here when you need me."

She didn't know what to say in return so she just smiled. It didn't make her feel better, she'd been carrying around a sense of guilt for a while and Finn being nice and understanding only added to it.

Xxx

The following week passed quickly, she only had a few forlorn gazes off of Finn and she was pleased that he was granting her request. Their situation wasn't noticed or commented on by anyone, so she knew Finn had kept it to himself and she hadn't mentioned anything either. Rachel wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore, but she knew she had to work it out and fast. Things with Quinn were at the very least confusing the issue. Whatever choice she made, she wanted it to be all her own thoughts and for there to be no outside influence on her decision about their future. Rachel knew there were a few people that would have plenty to say about her relationship with Finn if they were given the chance. Finn was nice and she really liked him, but he wasn't always the best boyfriend in the world and that had always kept her thinking and wondering, even before she became close with Quinn.

Xxx

Rachel couldn't stay away from Quinn, that morning she'd walked with her to her class again just so that she got a chance to see her, then she'd had to run back to her own and only just made it in time.

Her phone buzzed as she got into her first class, she unpacked her things and nervously checked the teacher wasn't looking before she took a look at the message.

**Forgot to say before but My Mom (and I) would like it if you came to dinner tonight? Q**

She read it again, this was a first. They'd hung out, been to the mall, watched movies and done their homework together, but they barely spent time in front of the others families. Things had always gotten in the way and for one reason or another eating together hadn't happened.

**Sure. What do I wear?**

**It's dinner Rach. Wear clothes. **

**Very funny. Is it formal?**

**Casual. You know, two friends eating dinner at one friend's house. You can sleep over too if you want? My Mom won't mind.**

Rachel almost squealed in her seat. A sleepover was the final part of the plan to be Quinn's best friend.

**Yes, that would be lovely. I am super excited.**

**Lol, you are funny. We'll stop by your house on the way home ok?**

**Thank you Quinn **

Quinn knew what Rachel was thanking her for, she was surprised how easy being friends with Rachel had turned out to be.

Rachel appeared at her side at lunch.

"Hey Berry if you keep stalking me, people will talk." She joked but when she saw Rachel's face she wished she hadn't.

"I should go." Rachel turned and Quinn grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. I'm sorry Rach, I shouldn't have said that. I like you hanging around with me. I like you."

"You like me?" Rachel grinned.

"You know I do. When you aren't annoying me, you are actually quite nice."

"Nice?" Rachel smirked and bumped Quinn's shoulder. The now familiar warmth took over. Quinn just smiled.

"Really nice. I wish I had realised sooner." Quinn locked eyes with the brunette. Rachel had never thought they'd be sat here like this, as friends. A scuffle in the lunch queue broke their moment and Rachel played with her salad as she thought.

"I'm glad we became friends Quinn" she looked up and met those hazel eyes again. "It means a lot to me. I think we have always had a connection so I am glad it's turned into this."

"Perhaps you should reserve judgement until after dinner with my Mother tonight."

"Should I be scared?"

"Not really, but she will probably tell you all sorts of things about me that I would prefer never be repeated and then you may never want to speak to me again."

"I don't see that happening somehow." Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's. "But I am interested in your Mom's stories." She winked.

Quinn cringed outwardly, but smiled inside.

Xxx

"Oh my god" Quinn collapsed on her bed. Rachel watched the blonde from the door. A grin plastered on her face.

"That was fun."

"For you maybe! My mother has just destroyed me."

"Oh come on Quinn." Rachel moved over to the bed and sat down. "It was funny."

"I'm dying Rachel." Quinn placed her hand over her heart and fell back against the pillow. Rachel grinned in amusement.

"It was only photos."

"But now you have seen me naked and you know that I once ate mud, that my first word could be interpreted as..."

"I'm sure you will have the pleasure of seeing me naked one day." Rachel gasped when she realised what she had said, she couldn't miss the grin that Quinn was trying to supress. "I mean, when, um, my Dads show you those kind of photos."

"Yeah, yeah" Quinn pulled Rachel down onto the bed with her. She rolled onto her side and met Rachel's eyes. "I haven't forgotten that you saw me half naked in the shower too."

Rachel blushed at the memory. "I'm sure I'm not the first person to ever stare at you in the locker room." She replied with more confidence than she felt. Her heart was racing and she knew they were bordering on flirting.

"Not the first." Quinn reassured. "but the prettiest."

Rachels blushed at the compliment "I had fun, thanks for inviting me." she said before their eyes locked and her heart skipped a beat. Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's cheek, she leant into the touch and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was faced with Quinn biting her lip, her eyes set on Rachel's mouth. The moment took over and Rachel found herself leaning in closer until she could feel Quinn's breath on her face. Her focus didn't waver from the other girls lips. She watched as Quinn stopped biting and instead licked them. Rachel felt a throb between her legs as she took a fleeting look at Quinn's eyes and when she saw the way Quinn was looking at her she couldn't hold back any longer. Their lips met, tentatively at first before Rachel increased the pressure, when Quinn tilted her head their lips melded together perfectly. It was like no kiss she had ever felt before. Finn would lunge at her and his tongue would invade her mouth until she had to pull away. Puck had been more affectionate, but his stubble scratched and he often smothered her.

Quinn's lips were soft and they moved with Rachel's. When Quinn moaned into the touch Rachel lightly opened her mouth, the sensation of Quinn's tongue being in her mouth, caressing hers made her groan with desire.

Quinn was lost in the kiss, she had imagined how it might feel to kiss those lips for longer than she cared to admit and now she was finally doing it, her mind went into a daze and her heart beat filled her ears as she ran her tongue along Rachel's. She used her free hand to pull at Rachel's sweater, needing to be closer. It worked, but she needed more.

Then suddenly it stopped. Rachel had pulled back and almost fell off the bed in her haste. When Quinn opened her eyes she was met with the fear and shock in Rachel's and it made her heart lurch.

"Rachel." she whispered and reached out her hand.

Rachel just stared at her. Her eyes were wild and she slowly raised a hand to her lips. Quinn's breath was still ragged from the kissing, but it was now mixed with fear.

"I'm, uh, I should go. I shouldn't have done that, I…" Rachel turned towards the door.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, tell me what you think. I don't want to leave you waiting too long, so the next update will be in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As ever, thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Quinn didn't wait, she scurried across the bed and took hold of Rachel before she got to the door, she could see that she was freaking out, so she just wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her chest, Rachel didn't resist. It surprised Quinn a little, in all the thoughts that had passed through her head she never once imagined it would be Rachel initiating the kiss. Quinn had thought about what it'd be like to kiss Rachel, sure she had been thinking of little else lately, but she wasn't sure if she should risk their friendship even though she had thought Rachel may have been interested. It made no difference now, they had kissed and Rachel was the one freaking out about it, in all her thoughts it had always been her freaking out and hurting Rachel, but the moment Rachel's lips hit hers she knew she never wanted it to stop.

Rachel didn't wrap her arms around Quinn, she just stood there, letting the blonde hold her. She could hear Quinn's heartbeat, it seemed to be mimicking the speed of her own and then she remembered what she had just done, that she had kissed the girl that now held her close and she had liked it. It had been amazing and tender all at the same time. When Quinn pulled her sweater to bring them closer together she'd felt like she was ready to let herself go and it made her panic. She had never felt anything like it before, her senses were all clouded, so she jumped. Kissing had always been enjoyable, yes there had been issues with technique with Finn, Puck and Jesse, but it had never made her feel the way kissing Quinn had made her feel. Her whole body reacted when their lips melded together. She shuddered at the memory and Quinn squeezed her a little tighter.

"Don't be scared Rachel, it's all going to be okay." Quinn was stroking her hair and it felt so good, Rachel wanted to be reassured, she raised her hands resting them on Quinn's hips.

"How can it be? We are friends and I kissed you. I shouldn't have." Rachel spoke into Quinn's chest. She didn't want to pull away, she was scared what she might see in Quinn's eyes. Just when she had found the friendship she had always wanted, she hated herself for ruining it in record time.

"What if I wanted to kiss you? What if I had wanted to kiss you since, well since forever?"

Rachel shook her head against Quinn's body.

"It was a mistake Quinn, you don't have to try to make me feel better. It's my head, its been a mess and then I told Finn I needed space…this isn't space."

Quinn let Rachel go and stepped back. When Rachel just looked at the floor, Quinn placed her hand on her chin lifting it until Rachel's eyes met hers.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better, I'm not that nice remember." She smiled shyly.

Rachel just stared at her, she wasn't sure what was happening. She pulled at the bottom of her sweater and chewed on her lip. Every time she looked back into Quinn's eyes she felt something, but she didn't know what it was. "I can't." She whispered as a tear fell from her eye. Quinn's hand still held her chin and she wiped the tear with her thumb.

"Don't Rachel." Her voice was low, her heart thudded against her chest. Quinn felt lost, she wanted to make things right, but it wasn't hard to see that Rachel wasn't ready. Rachel had kissed her though, she hadn't imagined it, the one thing she had been fixated on for the last few weeks had suddenly, in an amazing moment, become reality. "I like you Rachel, but if you want to just pretend it didn't happen then…"

"I don't want to pretend. I want to understand. I think I have just been confused, we are close, maybe too close and those sorts of emotions can get confusing."

"You keep saying that. Confused Rachel is confusing."

"Finn is my boyfriend." Rachel said sadly as more tears escaped, she struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"He is." Quinn gently wiped the tears from Rachel's face.

"So I shouldn't have done that, I don't want to be a cheater. Not after what has happened in the past."

"Don't feel guilty, we just got lost in a moment, these things happen." Quinn knew they didn't just happen, not to her anyway but she thought it was probably what Rachel needed to hear. "We got close and perhaps it's made us both feel things, but you know it can just be girls being girls. It doesn't have to mean anything." She couldn't hide the shakiness from her voice. She didn't mean what she was saying but the words wouldn't stop.

Rachel shook her head, she didn't feel guilty and she did want it to matter. She had a feeling that Quinn was just giving her an easy out.

"I need to think." She stepped backwards and sat in the chair across from Quinn's bed, but she couldn't find any answers. One minute they had been joking and the next she was kissing Quinn. She reasoned it must be a prank, that Quinn is going to laugh at her and call her names on Monday when she tells the school that Rachel Berry is gay for Quinn Fabray, but then why did Quinn just say what she said and why did kissing her feel so right? Quinn kissed her back, Quinn liked her, but Finn was her boyfriend. The same thoughts swirled in her head over and over. She looked up and met intense hazel eyes, they softened and it made Rachel's heart flutter when a gentle smile formed on the blondes face. "You really are very pretty Quinn." she said breathily.

"I like it when you tell me that. Are you okay?" she moved closer to Rachel, who still looked on the verge of panic.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe I need to talk to Finn."

Quinn sighed at the mention of the boy. She didn't want to pressure Rachel and now probably wasn't the best time to launch into a tirade about what a douche her boyfriend was.

"Maybe we could just carry on as if it didn't happen, for tonight anyway, would that be easier for you Rachel?" Quinn asked tentatively, she wanted Rachel to be okay and that was all that mattered to her in that moment. "I can do that, if it's what you want and when you figure it out then we can talk."

"I guess so." Rachel nodded, but she wasn't sure what she had just agreed to or if it was what she wanted. Quinn hadn't thrown her out of the house and ended their friendship, she had been kind and even if Rachel couldn't help but think how amazing it would be to kiss her again, she took the offer of time and tried to cling on to the fact that Quinn still wanted to be her friend.

"I'll put the movie on and we can talk about silly things." Quinn was quick to reassure Rachel, she needed to rescue things somehow.

"That sounds...really good actually." Rachel smiled shyly, her tears had stopped but she still felt their presence in her heart.

Quinn did as she said and after a while Rachel relaxed, she occasionally glanced at the blonde, her head was still full of doubts. When Quinn shifted, Rachel took her hand, she needed to be close and felt a sense of relief when Quinn entwined their fingers without hesitation. She didn't see the harm, it was something they had always done and right now she needed the comfort and familiarity. She also needed the touch that she craved, but she didn't want to admit that, not even to herself, not just yet.

xxx

Quinn woke early the next morning. She could feel Rachel's arms wrapped around her, it turned out Rachel cuddled in her sleep and Quinn was the lucky recipient. She nuzzled back into the touch. She knew the moment Rachel woke up, because the arms around her were suddenly, but gently, removed.

Rachel was freaking out again, she hadn't meant to end up hugging the girl next to her, she knew she often woke with a pillow between her arms, but this morning it was Quinn Fabray's body that gave her comfort, she pulled away hastily but carefully hoping she wouldn't wake Quinn. She rolled onto her back and took a deep breath as she stared at the ceiling. Moments later and Quinn stirred, rolling over to look at her.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get out of bed."

"Wake up you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get outta that bed!" Rachel sang back.

"Mmm I like your husky morning voice." Quinn half growled and it set Rachel on fire.

Rachel coughed and blushed at the same time. "I should get home."

"Rachel its 7am, its Saturday and besides my Mom will insist you have breakfast before you leave, so relax."

"Right, relax." She rolled her eyes at her own bodies inability to follow direction.

"Would you like me to help you? You know relax."

Rachel didn't move a muscle, she wasn't sure what Quinn was implying, but the thoughts racing through her mind were nothing short of erotic.

Quinn saw how rigid Rachel had gone and the slight fear in her face, she just laughed lightly and gently pushed Rachel over until she was lying on her front. She began to rub her shoulders, working at the knotted muscles with her thumbs. It only took a second for Rachel to relax into the touch. Quinn was good, she was really good. "ah" Rachel whimpered as Quinn worked her way down to Rachel's lower back.

"This helping?" Quinn didn't wait for an answer. Rachel's vest had risen slightly and she didn't think twice before running her finger along the bare flesh. She could feel Rachel's skin prick as she traced a line along her spine. Rachel shuddered and turned over, hazel eyes met darkened brown orbs. She didn't hesitate before bending lower and capturing Rachel's bottom lip between her own. Her left hand cupped the back of Rachel's head pulling her into a searing kiss. Quinn somehow found the sense of mind to pull Rachel up so that they were both kneeling in front of each other. She didn't break the kiss, but figured if she had laid down on top of Rachel it would have sent the brunette reeling.

They hadn't really talked about anything yet and Quinn knew it was probably a bad idea, regardless of what position they were in, but she needed to kiss that mouth again, she needed to know if the feelings she had felt the night before would return and she smiled when they did. Rachel must have felt the smile against her lips as Quinn felt it returned. Quinn deepened the kiss and soon their tongues were colliding as a heat built between them.

When she pulled back for air, she nodded at Rachel "Okay?"

Rachel nodded back, she bit on her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress her smile. "Maybe we could do that some more." Rachel's heart was racing again.

"We could." Quinn kissed her again, they broke apart when Quinn's Mom knocked on the door and called them down for breakfast.

Xxx

Kurt stared at her for a moment longer "You kissed her."

"That's what I said."

"And?"

"We had breakfast."

"So she didn't declare her undying Rachel Berry love for you in that moment?"

"She didn't, do you think she should have?" Quinn chewed nervously on her nails.

"Um, I don't know. It's just, well this is Rachel we are talking about and she doesn't do anything in half measures. What did she say about it then?"

"She didn't. I mean we didn't really talk."

"Quinn" Kurt chastised.

"What?"

"You can't kiss Rachel and _not_ talk about it."

"She kind of freaked, so I thought it was best to leave her until she had time to think. Well, that was my plan after the first kiss, but then I was giving her a massage and she looked at me, and well I couldn't help myself."

"Hold on a minute. You kissed her twice and the second time you were giving her a massage?" Quinn nodded and Kurt chuckled "Oh this just gets better and better."

"Kurt, please you are meant to be helping me and anyway the first kiss was all her."

"Rachel initiated the first kiss?"

"Yes, that's what I have been saying."

"It really doesn't sound like you need my help. If she kissed you then it says it all, she must have wanted to do it. She still stayed the night and that says a lot too."

"What do I do next?"

"Talk to her."

"I will, well I want to, but she needs some time, she has Finn. What do I do if she decides she doesn't want me like that? That she wants him?"

"My dear Quinn, I really don't think you need to worry about that, but honestly if you don't talk to her and she is freaking out then you will regret it."

Quinn sat in silence for the rest of the lesson. She hadn't spoken to Rachel since after breakfast on Saturday morning. She thought it was best to give her some space, she knew it was a lot to process. One minute they were enemies, then they were friends and then they were kissing. All she knew was that she liked Rachel, a lot, and kissing her had been the most amazing thing, she couldn't get the thought of it out of her head.

Now Monday had arrived and this morning Rachel wasn't at her locker, Quinn didn't worry at first, but when she got to break and still no sign she sent her a message.

**Hey are you in school today? I miss my Berry x**

**Yes, been working on something for glee. Will see you at lunch?**

**Definitely. :)**

Quinn felt a little bit of the nervous energy leave her. Kurt had got her a little worried, but she was sure Rachel would bring up the kiss when she was ready to talk. Until then Quinn would just carry on as friends, because that is what Rachel wanted and if the second kiss wasn't a problem, then she didn't see any harm on chancing a third, if it felt right.

Xxx

Rachel's head was spinning. It hadn't stopped spinning in days. She liked Quinn, she appeared to like her more than she had realised because all she could think of was those soft lips pressed against her own. The way Quinn looked at her just made her melt. Her weekend had been long and fretful, she hadn't heard a word from Quinn, so she focussed on glee and her school work, but it didn't help.

She was late on Monday thanks to her car, so she didn't even get to see Quinn in the morning, she had gotten used to their meetings at her locker. When the text arrived she felt some relief, finally she heard from her, it helped, but it didn't answer anything. Apart from Quinn calling her 'my Berry' it was just friendly. Having seen Santana and Brittany, she started thinking that perhaps kissing was just standard in a friendship in Quinn's eyes. She shook her head at the foolish notion and vowed to work out what it was that Quinn wanted from her.

Lunch soon arrived and Rachel waited for Quinn.

"Hey" Quinn walked in and sat in the chair next to Rachel, she pulled her lunch from her bag before turning to look at the other girl. "So how was the rest of your weekend?"

_Friends, she just wants to be friends. How can I be just a friend when she tilts her head and smiles at me like that? Oh god Rachel come on, get it together._

"Rachel?"

"Um I'm sorry. Yes, my weekend was lovely. I hope you had an enjoyable time too?"

"I did." Quinn said flatly. She'd spent the weekend lost in thoughts of Rachel and now here they were sat together. She hadn't really had a great weekend after Rachel left on Saturday and now she was feeling awkward.

"Good. I enjoyed dinner though, maybe you'd like to come to my house on Friday. My Dads would love to cook for you, well really they'd love to order in some food for you, but I hope that would be okay, I mean if you wanted and you can stay over of course, but I understand if you don't want to, and maybe we could do something on Saturday too if you aren't busy, but I realise you might be so." Rachel stopped talking when Quinn placed her finger over her mouth. She took a sharp intake of breath and willed herself not to react any further to the touch.

Quinn was buoyed on by Rachel's long ramble, she took heart from it and when she noticed how the brunette reacted after she had placed a finger on her lips she smiled in hope. "I'd love to do all of those things Rachel. We could go see a movie and do some shopping on Saturday if you wanted?"

Rachel bounced at the idea of having a friend that she could do all these things with and then she felt a little sad when she realised that Quinn being her friend meant no more kisses.

She was proved wrong moments later when Quinn left a chaste kiss on her lips before she turned her attention to her lunch. Rachel was a little startled by Quinn's actions, but it felt good so she focussed on her food as they ate in silence. Occasionally she would sneak a glance towards Quinn, but she quickly looked away when caught.

Quinn had known exactly what she was doing when she kissed Rachel. It was becoming clear that the brunette wasn't in a hurry to open up to her, so she decided to give her a little push in that brief kiss and from the side glances she kept getting, she figured it had indeed worked. The fact that Rachel had invited her over that weekend eased the anxiety she had been feeling too.

Xxx

"So, how is life as Quinn Fabray's best friend?" Tina asked as they waited in the choir room. Rachel turned round to look at her, unsure if she was being sincere. Tina smiled and Rachel wondered how she should answer.

"It's nice, I guess?"

"Nice, hmm. I just always figured the two of you hated each other. Well, I knew Quinn hated you, just shows how we change."

Rachel felt cold to hear those words. Quinn had hated her, she had made her feel like the bottom of the pile, but it had never stopped Rachel from caring about the girl. A commotion disturbed her thoughts. She looked up to see Quinn and Finn in a tussle at the door.

"You're meant to let ladies go first Hudson." Quinn stuck her elbow into his side. She had wanted to get to Rachel first, but his large frame had blocked her path.

"I don't think I would call you a lady." Finn scoffed.

Rachel stood up and then sat back down again before standing again. "Finn" she drew his attention. "Apologise to Quinn this instant."

"I am in no mood to have your 'friendship' rubbed in my face today."

"Did you really just use air quotes over my friendship with Quinn?"

"It's fake. You haven't worked it out yet but Quinn is just messing with you, soon she will spit you out just like she does everyone else."

Rachel froze, she had doubts, she couldn't help that. Quinn had been her antagonist for so long that it was hard to forget.

Quinn's eyes shot to the brunette, hoping she didn't believe a word the boy said. She couldn't miss the look on Rachel's face in that moment and it pained her.

Kurt interrupted the stare off.

"Finn, I have it on good authority that Quinn's intentions towards Rachel are indeed sincere and she will not be spitting her out as you put it, not now or ever if she has her way."

"You make it sound like Quinn wants to date Rachel." Finn huffed as he took a seat.

Kurt saw Quinn flush and mouthed "sorry" at her. Quinn didn't respond to him, she just waited for Rachel, a pleading look on her face.

Rachel tried to force her thoughts out of her head, she eventually met Quinn's eye and smiled shyly before beckoning her to sit down.

"You know its not true?" Quinn said as soon as she was closer to Rachel.

"What that you want to date me?" she said shakily "Of course I know you don't."

"No, I uh. The bit about me messing with you. This isn't a game. I like you Rachel and what Kurt said was true."

"I know. I think I do anyway." Rachel took Quinn's hand in her own, in what was meant to be a sign of reassurance. When Quinn rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand, the only emotion Rachel felt was longing and it confused the hell out of her.

Finn looked over and Rachel couldn't miss the strange expression he made when he saw their linked hands, without hesitation she let go of Quinn and smiled at him. She noticed that Quinn shifted in her seat and her heart felt heavy as she looked between the two. Finn was simple. He still wanted to be with her, he said he loved her and would wait, he might have even tried to make a life for them both. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? Quinn had a power over her, becoming friends had meant the world to Rachel. She'd got Quinn back to glee, Quinn had given up the Skanks, but it was so much more than that. Quinn made her feel special, spending time together was the highlight of Rachel's day, she loved their lunches and craved the hugs Quinn would give her, they made her feel warm inside. Kissing Quinn was instinctual, she wanted to do it, she wanted it too much and it felt so right that she wanted to keep on doing it, but enjoying a kiss wasn't enough. She didn't know what Quinn's intentions were and that was what was confusing her. She didn't want to mess up the best friendship she'd ever had with delusions of romance.

Mr Schue entered the room and broke her from her thoughts.

"Okay guys, we are moving on today. Regionals is, as ever, going to be a lot tougher than sectionals. I want my CO-captains to work together writing another original song." He beamed at the group.

"Why Mr Schue? Its always Finn and Rachel." Mercedes folded her arms across her chest.

"It really isn't Mercedes," he sighed "but they have both written individually, I think if they work together, well I am expecting greatness."

"What about the rest of us?" Quinn didn't like the idea of Finn spending a lot of time with Rachel.

"Lots and lots of practice Quinn, I am bringing back booty camp. It really has helped. Finn you still need to attend, song writing does not excuse you."

"Sure Mr Schue." Finn turned to Rachel "Rach we can work together during lunch? I know we can get something really awesome together."

Rachel looked at Quinn and saw the pained expression on her face, but she didn't have a choice. "I can do lunch." She answered with little enthusiasm.

Mr Schue talked through his plans and Mercedes insisted on performing a solo just to get her message over to Mr Schue. He applauded her performance before standing.

"That's it for today." He dismissed the group. Rachel went over and talked to him briefly.

Quinn was still stuck in her seat, she watched as Finn walked towards Rachel and wrapped his arm around her.

"I like the idea of spending more time with my girlfriend." He shot Quinn a pointed look. She felt a knife in her heart but tried to hide it as she turned to Mike and joked about Finn's abysmal dancing.

Finn took Rachel's hand and walked with her towards the door, she turned back to look at Quinn, but noticed she was now laughing about something with Mike.

"Have some ideas ready for tomorrow lunch." She told Finn as she tried to not think about Quinn.

"I will. Rachel?" he stopped walking and turned to her. "I think this is going to be really good for us. I know you have some doubts, but writing this song together might help you to work them out."

Rachel just nodded. It was enough for Finn as he walked with her to the parking lot. Quinn wasn't far behind the pair, her heart stopped when she saw Finn lean in to kiss Rachel goodbye. She took small comfort in the fact that Rachel had turned her face so that his lips only met her cheek, but it still hurt.

xxx

Rachel fell back against her bed, Kurt had shown up shortly after school and surprised her.

"I know." He finally said. She couldn't hide her alarm. There was something about the phrase, it made her feel like she had done something wrong. She decided to play dumb, narrowing her eyes as she spoke.

"You know what exactly Hummel?"

"That a certain Ms Berry kissed a very attractive blonde, former cheerleader."

"Oh." The panic returned.

"Oh indeed missy! You really should have told me."

"Quinn told you?" Rachel was stunned, she didn't even know the two were friends.

"She did and honestly Rachel, I wouldn't have brought it up, but seeing you today in glee and all this stuff with Finn, I really didn't feel that I had a choice. You need to talk to someone." He placed a hand on Rachel's and smiled gently.

She just shook her head. "I don't know what to do. What did she say?"

"She likes you."

"She does." Rachel let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I like her, but..."

"But what?"

"She used to hate me." Rachel said sadly.

"You know that isn't true. You have something, it just manifests itself in passionate displays."

"It's too intense. I can't just give everything up based on a couple of kisses, no matter how amazing they were."

"She is a good kisser then?"

"It's Quinn Fabray, of course she is the most amazing kisser."

"So are you going to break up with Finn?" he pressed.

"Not yet, I know you think I am foolish but I have to give Finn a chance. He is my boyfriend." She said resolutely, she noticed Kurt shaking his head. "Quinn means a lot to me Kurt, she has become an amazing friend but before I do anything I need to be really sure." Rachel was scared and she hoped he'd understand her reasoning.

Kurt tried not to grimace. He was tempted to give Rachel a slap and hope she would see sense, but he resigned himself to being there to pick up the pieces instead.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Rachel! **

**Let me know what you think. Your thoughts do matter.**

**I have just changed to a Mac so it is all confusing with the typing. All mistakes are mine. **

**Lots more to come. I will aim to update Friday/Saturday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reviews and alerts. I own all my mistakes. I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

"Quinn." Rachel called out to her as she walked by the next morning.

"Hey sorry I can't stop. I'm running a little late."

Rachel slammed her locker shut and matched Quinn's pace as she continued down the hallway.

"Oh sure, I just wanted to say Hi, I mean I won't be able to see you at lunch. I have that glee project, but."

"That's okay, I know what glee means to you." Quinn's said curtly.

"Quinn is everything okay?" Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, the blonde stopped and finally looked at her.

"It's fine. I'll see you later." Quinn walked away and left Rachel in the hall. She hadn't meant to be cold, but she was still hurting from the day before and her natural response was, as ever, defensive.

Rachel didn't miss the coldness, she didn't want that Quinn back, but she didn't have time to dwell on it too much. Quinn sent her a text a few minutes later and she accepted the explanation all too easily.

**Ignore me. I am just in a bad mood today. Qx**

Finn was eagerly waiting for her at lunch.

"I have a few ideas that I hope you will like." He showed her some drafts of his work. She liked some of the lyrics.

"These are really good. So much better than 'My headband'. Where did you learn to write like this?" she played a few notes on the piano and quietly sang along with some of the words Finn had written.

"I can't always say how I feel, writing it down is a lot easier." He shrugged.

Rachel wondered if any of his words related to her, but chose not to ask. They worked through lunch and ate as they talked about their ideas.

It had been the first time they had spent any real time together alone since Rachel had asked for space. She remembered what it was like to just be around Finn, he made her happy, but it wasn't the same as what she felt for Quinn. At one point she thought she saw a flash of blonde hair rush past the door, but she couldn't be certain. Sometimes she wished Quinn had kept it pink, it made her a lot easier to spot in a crowd.

xxx

Quinn had passed by the room, she couldn't stop herself. Rachel and Finn spending time alone had filled her head. She knew what Rachel was like and music was definitely her passion. Sharing that with Finn could only lead to trouble in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn remembered when she worked on an original song with Rachel last year. It had been under false pretences, but as they worked together she found herself getting close to Rachel. It set off alarm bells at the time and when Rachel confronted her over her then relationship with Finn, she flipped. All Rachel seemed to care about was Finn, Quinn knew it was going to hold her back, but Rachel was too stubborn to see it. She shook her head as she realised how things had changed since that day, but Finn was still stuck in the middle of them both. She slapped Rachel at prom and it ignited something inside her, when Nationals came and went and she had to watch Finn kiss Rachel on stage she couldn't get over the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted out and away from them both. The Skanks had given her a chance to be someone else, but Rachel pulled her back to the place she had tried to escape. Yet again she was watching the Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson show, but now things were different, now she knew what her feelings for Rachel were and now she knew what it was like to kiss the girl. Quinn really liked Rachel, she didn't want to lose her to Finn, not now.

She peered around the door and watched the pair as they talked, Rachel was animated and clearly enjoying the song she was working on. Finn was being touchy and it made Quinn want to walk in and punch him, but she couldn't. Rachel was still his girlfriend.

When she heard Rachel's laugh fill the room, she rushed off and met Santana in the cafeteria.

"Quinn! Are you actually having lunch with me and Britts?" Santana feigned shock.

"I am, I missed you guys." She shrugged.

"It's okay Q, I won't take offence at the fact that you are only using us because Berry is busy with her boyfriend."

Quinn went rigid at the mention of Finn.

"Oh." Brittany patted Quinn's shoulder.

"What?" Quinn softened slightly but the anger was still there, she felt so frustrated.

"I didn't realise that you were in love with Rachel." Brittany answered matter-of-factly.

"I...um...no...Britt" Quinn furiously shook her head.

"It's okay, she likes you too."

"She does?" she said hopefully.

"She really does." Santana added. "Berry was the one that _really_ wanted you back in glee. It's obvious how much she cares about you."

Quinn felt a sense of relief, but it was short lived "Obvious to you maybe, but she is still with Finn."

"Then we need to work out a way to fix that problem. She wanted to save you, now its our turn to rescue her." Brittany beamed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to?"

"Yes, Rachel is our friend remember."

"She is?" Quinn gave Santana a questioning look.

"Santana told me. She said that Rachel may get a little annoying at times, but that she thinks she is sweet and also that she is kind of pretty and, occasionally, she says she is hot."

Quinn laughed as Santana turned a deep shade of red.

"I bet she did."

"You want our help or not?" Santana said tersely in an attempt to move the conversation on.

"I do." Quinn nodded. "I'm not sure what I need you to do exactly, this latest glee thing has caused a problem."

"The sooner they write the song the better."

"But then what? They will be practicing and it's going to be all Finn and Rachel. You know what she gets like when she is singing."

"Hmm, well I think perhaps me and Britts need to get involved somehow. Trouty mouth was just the beginning. Mr Schue liked some of the things I showed him the other day."

Quinn didn't know how things would work out but just having Santana and Brittany there to help her was a start.

xxx

Rachel was surprised when Brittany came to the song writing session the following day, she didn't want to hurt her feelings so let her sit and watch as Finn tried to work on a harmony.

"It's not as good as 'My headband' I really loved that one Rach." Brittany said just as Finn sat down next to Rachel and placed his hand on her thigh. Rachel shifted away slightly as she turned to Brittany.

"Thanks. I think 'Get it Right' was my best work though, but it's nice of you to say."

"What was that song about Rachel?" Brittany asked and Rachel blushed.

"Just some things I was going through at the time." She knew it was about Quinn. The title of the song came from the blondes mouth. They had fought that day. The memory still stung Rachel, but she had it all now, the friendship she wanted from Quinn and the boyfriend she had sought in Finn. Yet it didn't feel right and she knew it, she hadn't seen Quinn since their snappy encounter the previous day and she was starting to miss her.

"Rach, can we get back to it?" Finn asked.

"Actually do you mind if we leave it here for today, I have some other work to do." She stood and headed out the door, not waiting for Finn's answer and not caring that she was ditching her boyfriend to be with a girl that she couldn't stop thinking about.

xxx

It didn't take her long to find Quinn.

"Hey."

"I didn't think I'd see you today." Quinn smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Rachel melted into the touch. She sighed when Quinn ended the embrace all too quickly.

"I needed a break."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I forgot lunch. I have a free next, so will get something then."

"Come on." Quinn took her hand and walked her out of school.

"Where are we going?"

"To get lunch. I don't need much of an excuse to skip out on Spanish with Mr Schue."

Rachel giggled as she got into Quinn's car. She didn't see Finn watching them from the school steps.

Lunch with Quinn was exactly what Rachel had needed. They ate and talked and it was easy. She had been so stressed about how things would be after their kisses, but today just made her feel okay. She didn't think too much about the fact that Quinn paid, or that she pulled out Rachel's seat for her.

Quinn took Rachel's hand as they walked through the parking lot.

"I missed you, thanks for today." Rachel said as Quinn pulled the door open.

"I had fun. I expect more of the same this weekend."

Rachel smiled, she really had missed Quinn.

xxx

Finn was cold with her the next day and their lunchtime writing dragged on. She was glad the end of the week was approaching. Mr Schue pulled them aside in glee and talked over their ideas. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her, she turned and sent her a shy wave. Finn groaned before taking her hand in his. "You really need to concentrate." He said to her.

Quinn grimaced, but her anger didn't last long as Santana rose from her chair and joined in the conversation with Mr Schue. "Excellent." The man stood and clapped. Quinn noticed the grin on Santana's face and the contrasting scowl on Finn's.

"Guy's I have a little switch up to announce. Santana is going to be helping Rachel and Finn with their songwriting and when it's all done Santana has suggested everyone gets to try out and sing it before we pick the leads. I am expecting big things from you three." He patted a still scowling Finn on the back before moving on with his lesson plan.

Quinn wanted to jump up and kiss Santana, then she looked at Rachel and remembered that she was the only girl she ever wanted to kiss. She must have been staring because she noticed that Rachel's face was reddening at the intensity of her gaze. She smirked and sent the brunette a wink, noticing how she shifted in her seat. The stare off ended when Rachel turned back to Finn, Quinn watched Finn wrap his arm around her shoulders, when Rachel didn't protest, her previous happiness was quickly replaced with pangs of jealousy.

"We can work on that too." Brittany whispered into her ear. "Finn has a problem with you. We can use that to our advantage. Rachel won't be happy when she realises that he has been being mean to you. I think I can find a way to make sure she knows."

"You are good at this."

"Anything to help two people in love." Brittany sat back and smiled.

Quinn felt her heart thumping hard again. It all sounded so simple when Brittany put it like that.

xxx

Quinn started running each morning before school, she needed to burn off some of the angst she was feeling. It had only been days since she'd kissed Rachel, but nothing had changed. Sneaking out for lunch had been fun and Quinn knew it was something she wanted to do all the time but Rachel hadn't said anything. Watching her with Finn only ignited feelings of jealousy that Quinn didn't want to feel. She still had Friday night and a weekend with the girl to look forward to and that kept her going whenever Finn smiled smugly at her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and it was starting to grate.

Quinn tried to push all those feelings aside as she made her way to Rachel's locker at the end of the day on Friday.

"Ready?" she beamed and offered her arm. Rachel took it and they walked out towards her car.

"I missed you this week." Rachel said as she got into the car. "Tuesday lunch was so much fun, but it feels like forever ago."

"I have never wished a week away so fast. I hope you and Finn get this song finished soon, because I want our lunches back." She hoped for a lot more, she wanted Rachel.

"Now that Santana has joined in, I don't think it'll be a long project. She is very good at irritating Finn."

Quinn smiled at the fact that Santana was doing a good job.

"Well, he gets irritated easily." She said smugly.

"Brittany came to me about that. She said he has been being rude to you. I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologising for him Rachel." Quinn didn't appreciate the gesture at all.

"I know, but he is just jealous because of us."

"Us?" Quinn felt her breath catch, she didn't know if Rachel thought of them as an 'Us'.

"Our friendship."

"Yep, yeah of course." She fell over her words and was relieved they were now at Rachel's house. She didn't want Rachel to see the disappointment etched on her face so she quickly climbed out of her car and grabbed their bags from the trunk.

They walked in the door and Quinn received one of the warmest welcomes she had ever had. Rachel's Dads were everything she had thought they'd be and then some.

"So you are Quinn? We have heard all about you." Hiram winked and Quinn felt her blood go cold. The fear of them knowing how mean she had been in the past suddenly consumed her. Rachel noticed the change in the blonde and took her hand, gently squeezing it.

"All good things, of course." Hiram added, he couldn't help but notice the way Quinn looked at Rachel and wondered what secrets his daughter had been keeping. The fear on Quinn's face was quickly replaced at Rachel's touch with something that he couldn't quite describe, but it seemed familiar and that only made him wonder more.

"Come in the living room. Daddy can call us in when dinner arrives." Rachel pulled at Quinn's hand and led her towards the couch.

They talked idly until the food was ready. Quinn relaxed at the table and found herself laughing hysterically when the Berry men wound Rachel up.

"You are all so mean." Rachel stomped her foot, but they all knew she was just playing along.

"Well, now I know why you are so resilient at school." Quinn smiled at her.

"We don't always pick on our daughter, but it would never do to let her ego rule in this house." Leroy gave Rachel a quick hug as he cleared the plates.

"She does have a big ego." Quinn said affectionately, but Rachel still smacked her lightly on the arm "What? Its not a bad thing, it's going to be something you will rely on if you are going to conquer Broadway, and the world, I just hope we are still close and I get to see you succeed." She spoke softly, but sincerely.

Rachel felt her breath catch when she locked eyes with Quinn. Her hazel orbs were shining brightly as she talked about how amazing Rachel was and it blew her away. Quinn held her gaze and smiled before turning back to Leroy and Hiram. They both beamed with pride when Quinn told them how Rachel always persisted and that if it wasn't for their daughter she would have taken a very wrong turn in life.

It was late by the time they made it to Rachel's room. Rachel's Dads had been easy to talk to and Quinn had really enjoyed their night, but now she was finally alone with Rachel and her nerves returned.

"So I think it is fair to say that my Dads absolutely adore you."

"They adore the fact that I adore you."

Rachel nodded. The air became thick as she stood still, her eyes still locked on Quinn. The blonde slowly closed the gap between them.

"I..."

Quinn stepped into Rachel's personal space and pulled her into a hug, the thing she had missed most, all week, was being close to Rachel. Lunches had often involved hand holding and hugs, but this week she had lost them all thanks to Finn. She felt Rachel relax into her arms and it felt amazing.

"I missed that and I missed our lunches." She said as she pulled away and jumped onto Rachel's bed. The brunette didn't take her eyes of her as she moved, her heart was pounding, a hug was not enough.

"Me too. We'll have our lunches back soon enough. Finn has been really into the song writing though and I think it's going well."

"I bet he has, he has his girlfriend all to himself. You are still seeing him, right? I mean I know you said you were taking time to think...but he is your boyfriend still?" Quinn asked tentatively as she played with a loose thread on her polo shirt.

"Quinn, don't." Rachel spoke softly as she sat down on her bed. "He is still my boyfriend and I still have a lot to think about. I don't even know what this is." She gestured between the two of them.

"I was hoping we could talk about it, but this week has been crazy."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I like you."

"But you want to stay with Finn?"

"I don't want to think about Finn right now." She knew she had said she didn't want to be a cheater, but so far she had failed miserably and being here and now with Quinn, she couldn't help herself. Her blood was pumping through her body so fast that it shook all sensical thoughts from her brain. She didn't have answers for Quinn. She just wanted to kiss her again. Her hand trembled as she reached out and placed it on Quinn's neck. She shifted a little closer before leaning in and pressing her lips against Quinn's. Her heart was thumping and the blood pumping in her ears was making her dizzy. Tentatively she increased the pressure until she felt Quinn begin to kiss back, she moaned at the sensation and then felt Quinn's tongue slip into her mouth. She pulled her closer until their bodies were touching.

Quinn's hands began to explore, one fisted into Rachel's hair, the other wrapped around her waist. She needed Rachel and she couldn't hold back her desire any longer. The kiss became more heated as their tongues duelled. Quinn was finally forced to stop when she needed air, she placed kisses on Rachel's jawline before running her tongue along her neck, when she nipped her pulse point, the sound it elicited from Rachel made her wet.

"Fuck Quinn, that is just..."

Quinn lowered Rachel slowly until they were both lying on the bed, their legs tangled together as they desperately tried to get closer to one another. Rachel raised her knee until it reached the heat in between Quinn's legs, she squeezed her thighs tightly and couldn't stifle a moan as Rachel's thigh connected with her core.

"Fuck." She panted into Rachel's neck. Her hand was now moving under Rachel's top and the back of her hand was lightly grazing the underside of Rachel's breast.

Rachel moaned at the sensation, she wanted more, she wanted to touch Quinn. She moved her hands down the blondes back before hooking it underneath her polo shirt. The feel of Quinn's skin under her fingers was threatening to drive her wild. She drew circles on the delicate flesh, as she reached Quinn's ribs she felt the blonde shiver and she reconnected their lips, kissing her tenderly. She cupped Quinn's breasts with each hand and simultaneously ran her thumbs across the hardened buds.

"Rachel." Quinn murmured into the brunettes mouth as her body arched into the touch. She was no longer in control as she copied Rachel's actions raising her hands until they were cupping Rachel's bra clad breasts, she circled and kneaded, before wanting more and running her fingers down the tanned smooth stomach, she moved them around to her back and slowly slid them over Rachel's ass. She squeezed and Rachel fell into her, with a gasp. It broke their kiss, as their eyes met they both attempted to steady their breathing.

"I should stop." Rachel finally said, her gaze never faltering.

"Is that what you want?"

"No."

"But you are right, we should." Quinn rolled onto her back, her heart was still threatening to break out of her chest. She felt Rachel's fingers gently caress her cheek and she looked back to be met with deep brown orbs. Her body took over and she quickly reconnected their lips, their limbs crashed together as they desperately tried to get even closer. They kissed and held each other until they were startled by a knock on the door.

"We are going to bed now girls, don't stay up too late." Leroy called from the other side. Quinn hastily sat up against the headboard and realigned her clothes.

"The door's locked." Rachel whispered to her, before climbing off the bed, she opened the door a fraction and said goodnight to her Dads. She turned back to Quinn. "We should probably get some sleep."

Quinn nodded and took her things into Rachel's bathroom. She changed and brushed her teeth. Rachel put on her sleep shorts and vest before lying back on her bed. Her heart was still racing, she had just gone further with Quinn then she had ever been with anyone and she had wanted more, a lot more. If Quinn had wanted to go further, then she would have, the realisation hit her like a bolt of lightning.

When Quinn returned in a pair of form hugging sleep shorts and a ribbed vest, she thought she was going to drool.

Quinn couldn't miss the hunger in Rachel's eyes. She walked slowly back towards the bed, making sure Rachel got as long as possible to ogle her.

"You like?" she wiggled her eyebrows comically before collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles. It cut through all the tension Rachel had been feeling and she found herself falling back next to Quinn. The blonde wrapped an arm around Rachel, they cuddled and talked before sleep overcame them.

xxx

The morning sun soon filled the room and yet again Quinn woke to feel Rachel's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and shifted closer, trying not to wake her, but desperate to feel her near.

"Morning sleepy" Rachel whispered into her ear. A shiver ran through Quinn's body as she felt Rachel's arms tighten around her.

"What's that smell?" Quinn asked confusedly moments later.

"Quinn Fabray, surely you know Bacon when you smell it?"

"But you don't eat meat."

"Dad does and he was really excited that he'd be able to cook bacon this weekend. Daddy being Jewish and a Vegan rarely lets it in the house."

"So now I know why Leroy liked me." Quinn turned her body around to face Rachel. She placed a gentle kiss to Rachel's mouth and was relieved to see a smile form on the brunettes face.

"I think that may have had something to do with it."

"So what next?" Quinn asked hesitantly. She knew the seriousness was not lost on Rachel as she felt her tense.

"We eat." Rachel tried to deflect the question.

"You know what I mean Rachel. Are you ready to talk? What are you going to do about Finn?"

"I don't know." Rachel answered honestly.

"I do. I know you wanted that last night. I know you want this." Quinn took Rachel's hand and held it between their bodies.

Rachel shook her head. "I still need time."

Quinn felt tired and sad. "Rachel." she pleaded.

"Soon, okay?" Rachel placed a kiss to Quinn's mouth. She quickly deepened it and pulled Quinn closer.

"Okay." Quinn agreed reluctantly as Rachel pulled away, her sadness momentarily forgotten as Rachel's kiss engulfed her.

"Good, we better get down to the kitchen before it all goes." Rachel hopped out of bed and Quinn followed.

The day was perfect in Quinn's eyes, except for one thing. Rachel still wasn't being honest about her feelings. She'd take Quinn's hand or leave a sneaky kiss on her lips when she thought no one could see, but whenever Quinn tried to hint at what it all meant, Rachel quickly changed the subject.

xxx

When Quinn left on Saturday evening Rachel practiced her scales, but she wasn't into it. she already missed Quinn's presence, the time together had been amazing. It wasn't just the hugging and kissing. Quinn made her feel amazing, the way she smiled at her made her feel warm inside. She felt guilty for betraying Finn, but she couldn't help herself around Quinn, being with her just felt so right. She had brushed Quinn off whenever she tried to talk and she knew it was unfair.

She pressed her face into the pillow where Quinn had slept and closed her eyes when she was met with traces of her scent. The tears flowed freely, her heart began to ache and she knew what she had to do. She just had to find the courage to do it, but she felt terrified about what would happen. The one thing she knew for certain was that being honest would change everything.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, it helps.**

**Next update hopefully Monday/Tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. They all matter to me. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Quinn had not enjoyed the rest of her weekend, she missed Rachel too, but couldn't move past the fact that she was still with Finn, even after everything. Nothing made sense, she wanted Rachel and she knew the brunette wanted her back, but it just didn't seem to be enough. Maybe she had it all wrong, maybe it was just a game to the other girl. Quinn had thought it over and over until her head hurt. Finally she succumbed on Sunday and she phoned her and asked her why she was still with him, she listened as Rachel rambled on about making choices and the effect on her and, of course, how it would all have an impact on glee. Her free hand balled into a fist as she listened. Rachel was still distant, when she talked, it was as if she was keeping herself detached and it made Quinn's heart ache.

Quinn threw her phone against the wall when she disconnected the call. Sometimes she found it all too easy to remember why she hated glee, it was just too damn important to Rachel, she couldn't believe her jealousy and chastised herself for being such an ass.

Her, somehow unbroken, phone rang seconds later, but she let it run to voicemail, because she was now crying. She knew it was Rachel, but she couldn't talk to her. Moments later she picked up the message.

"Quinn, don't be mad with me. I like you. I have some things to do, please just wait for me. It's Rachel by the way, um, okay, bye."

It helped but it wasn't all that she needed, as ever, Rachel didn't really say anything and Quinn was left wondering what she meant to the brunette. She grabbed Santana on Monday morning and told her everything. It had gone so far that she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Santana just stared at her. "Really Q, you can't let her do that. It's one think to like her, but she can't play with you. You are going to get hurt."

"I know she likes me. She just has to put glee first all the time and then there is Finn."

"She can't keep dating Finn and then mess around with you behind closed doors. She has it all Quinn. If you let it continue then why should she change it?"

"What do you want me to do? I can't make her choose."

"You have to." Santana was firm, things had gone too far and she knew that if she didn't do something now then it would mean Quinn was the one that got hurt.

"What if she chooses him?" she already felt defeated. "I can't handle that."

"It's better to know now then before you fall too hard." Santana didn't miss the gulp from Quinn. "Well, before you fall harder then, because if you get in deeper it will only hurt more."

"I can't" Quinn failed in swallowing the lump in her throat and a tear escaped from her eye. She knew Santana was right, but the thought of not having Rachel, even in the way she had now was too much to take.

"So make sure she chooses you. You are Quinn Fabray, you make sure you always get what you want."

"I don't think I remember how to do that, I don't think I ever really got it right. Finn and Prom Queen never happened for me. I'm just a loser! Why would she ever choose me?" she looked at Santana and knew she was babbling. 'I'm a mess, what can I give her, Finn is Captain of the football team, star of glee, a boy."

"You have a lot to offer. Finn is a douche. He never stands up for her, he is sanctimonious and hypocritical. I could go on, but it really isn't worth me wasting my breath, because you know all this anyway and Rachel will outgrow him. You have always cared for her, don't think that has gone unnoticed. But, right now she has you. It's easy. You need to make her think. I mean like _really_ think."

Quinn rested her head in her hands. Things had to change and she had an idea what she needed to do.

"There is one way to make Rachel notice me."

"Yeah?"

"Ignore her. Well, that or I could dye my hair pink again?"

"Oh my Quinn, you have got it, that will drive Berry wild. Look what happened when you quit glee. Yes, I like it, you ignore her and she will come begging."

"Begging?" Quinn questioned with a slight smirk.

"I really don't need to know your sexual fantasies." Santana shook her head and left Quinn to work out the finer details of her plan to ignore Rachel.

She had done it before and figured it would come easily, but there was one problem, whenever she saw Rachel it was like a gravitational pull, she just wanted to be near her.

An hour later and she had it all figured out, she walked out of the Cheerios locker room glad that she had kept herself fit by running daily, her short hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, Quinn Fabray, the cheerleader, was back. She sashayed through the halls and noticed the way the crowds parted again, she liked it. The uniform was her new mask, it was her barrier to Rachel.

xxx

Rachel had it all figured out too. She had phoned Finn straight after she spoke to Quinn and arranged a date for Friday night.

"My house at 7pm. My Dads are out and there are some things, that...um...just be here Friday." She told him over the phone.

"No problem babe." Finn fist bumped the air. A date with Rachel, a date at Rachel's house when her Dads were out meant one thing and one thing only. He knew exactly what 'things' Rachel was talking about.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. We have to get this song written this week, so make sure you are focussed."

"Always. Night Rach."

She put the phone down and felt a slight sense of guilt, but she quickly pushed it aside. The song needed to be complete. That was step one. On Friday she would tell him everything.

It was going to be hard getting through the week, but she wasn't dreading it, she knew it had to be done and it had to be soon, but leaving it until the Friday made sense to her. It was a holiday weekend so he'd have extra time to deal before they all had to face each other in the hallways at school.

Rachel didn't want Quinn to know. She knew things were getting tense between them and somehow it didn't seem right, so she turned to Kurt. He sat opposite her with a smug smile on his face but she didn't feel annoyed by it. She felt a little ashamed.

"I cheated." She said sadly.

"Rachel, you have to accept it for what it is. Sometimes we fall for someone else when we are involved with someone, there is nothing we can do to stop that. It's how you deal with it that matters. Just be truthful, to him, to yourself and to Quinn."

"I know I have to make it right. I can't keep hurting her."

"So it's Quinn? You are choosing her?"

Rachel nodded, she knew he didn't have to ask. "Do you think he will be okay?"

"I don't know Rachel, I honestly think he will kick a chair or two, but give him time. It might be best if you don't tell him about you and Quinn straight away."

"I think you are right. I'm not proud of what I have done, but it's not the reason I am ending things with him, its just a factor in me realising that he isn't the one for me. We are going out on Friday, I am going to tell him then, so if you could somehow be there for him?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know if he will let me, but I will be there if he needs it. So you are going to make him buy you dinner before you dump him?"

"No" Rachel snapped. "I wouldn't do that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Rachel shifted in her seat and straightened her skirt before looking back up to Kurt.

"He is coming to my house, my Dads are away for the weekend and I thought it would be kinder than a restaurant."

"And if he goes nuts? Are you sure its wise to be alone with him?"

"He won't. I know he has before, but I don't think he'd hurt me."

"Just call me if he is difficult." Kurt gave her arm a squeeze.

"Promise not to tell Quinn. I don't want her to know. I need to break up with Finn for the right reasons."

"The right reasons?"

"Quinn or no Quinn, I shouldn't be with Finn. I need to end it with him before I can really process what I feel for her. Right now it's exciting and it's new, but it's not real. We have been messing around and I have been cheating. I can't trust my emotions in this moment, everything is so intense."

"I get it. I swear I will not tell Quinn Fabray that you are in love with her." Kurt skipped away with a chuckle as Rachel tried but failed to wrestle him to the ground.

Her heart felt a little lighter now that she had finally opened up. She needed to be free of Finn before she could commit any real emotions to Quinn.

She wanted Quinn, but she couldn't trust her feelings. What they had been doing was secret and forbidden because Rachel was in a relationship with someone else. She needed to know if she still felt the same when she was free and she needed to know if Quinn did too.

xxx

Monday didn't start well for Rachel, she had just bumped into Finn and he was talking to her about some game or another when Quinn entered the hallway, she smiled at Quinn but the blonde turned away and it made Rachel's heart ache. She felt awful for being so thoughtless, of course Quinn didn't want to see her with Finn and then it hit her. Quinn was wearing a Cheerios uniform. Rachel struggled to breathe. Finn was still talking to her, but she had tuned out completely. She smiled at him and nodded before running to the nearest restroom. There in front of her was Quinn.

"You went back?" she questioned nervously.

"I needed something. I still look good in this, right?" Quinn smoothed her hands over her uniform. Rachel couldn't help but follow the movement as she raked her eyes over the cheerleaders body.

"You look...so...hot!" Rachel husked and Quinn almost lost her balance and her resolve.

"I better go." Quinn picked her bag off the sink and walked out the door without looking back to a slightly shocked Rachel.

Rachel was still breathing heavily after the encounter, Quinn looked hot, Quinn was a Cheerio, Quinn was cold. She didn't know what to do, she knew the phone call yesterday had been tense and that she had some explaining to do, but she needed to get through Friday first. The bell rang and she ran to class.

At lunch she sought out the blonde only to see her talking animatedly with Santana. She felt warm inside watching Quinn like that, she looked happy.

Her own smile was wiped from her face when Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind, she turned in his arms so that she was facing him, his grip was too strong for her to escape, but she knew from where Quinn was sitting that it would look like a romantic embrace.

"Hey, ready to write?" he asked before calling over her head. "Santana, ready?"

Rachel couldn't get out of his arms, she knew Quinn would have seen them looking like that. She slowly turned but when she looked, Quinn was gone and Santana was nearing them. She finally broke free and looked around the quad but there was no sign.

"Come on Berry." Santana took her arm and they headed to the choir room.

"Quinn is a Cheerio?"

"Your observational skills are amazing dwarf." Santana grinned at her. "I guess she needed a distraction."

Rachel didn't miss the look in Santana's eyes.

"Fun as this is, I'd like to get this song written, the less time I have to spend with you the better." Finn directed his words to Santana.

"That's not what you said that night." Santana ran a finger down Finn's chest, letting it linger around the waistband of his jeans. Rachel watched on as Finn gulped before turning a shade of red. Such a scene would have made her jealous once, but now she just tried to stifle a giggle.

Santana's eyes met hers and they shined with mirth. Finn stammered a little and Rachel ignored him. Thirty minutes later and they had somehow managed to draft out a couple of verses and a chorus that Rachel kept praising Santana about. Finn was not impressed, his previous work had been usurped by Santana's input and he didn't hide it.

The bell rang and Rachel made a hasty exit, avoiding contact with Finn. Santana smiled when she saw the way the girl was behaving around her boyfriend. Rachel was just hopeful her Friday deadline would be achievable.

xxx

The next few days went fast and Rachel was glad of that, but she had barely seen or spoken to Quinn. Finn was really committed to their assignment and Rachel was pleasantly surprised at how talented he appeared to be. Santana had a dentist appointment on Thursday so they were alone.

"You should definitely give up more of your time for writing songs Finn, you have a natural talent."

"Maybe I'll write the songs and you'll sing them on Broadway." He grinned. "I'm glad you like them though. I thought you preferred Santana's work."

Rachel ignored his latter comment "So you aren't just going to stay in Lima?" she asked out of interest.

"I don't think I'll be very happy here, not if the girl I love is living in another state." He smiled and leant across her, brushing her cheek with his thumb. She felt the guilt hit the pit of her stomach as she tried to pull away. So far she had managed to avoid all his affections. In fact she hadn't kissed him properly since she had kissed Quinn. If he was aware he hadn't said anything. Now he was talking about a future together in New York, it was all that she had ever wanted. All she had wanted that is until she followed a pink hair Quinn under the bleachers that day. Everything had changed and as he leant closer she froze. Her eyes were wide as she watched his close, her mouth stuck shut.

She was saved when Quinn walked in the door just as his lips were about to make contact.

Quinn coughed deliberately and Rachel jumped out of her seat, banging heads with Finn as she did so.

"Quinn." she reached out her hand in desperation when she saw the traces of hurt on the other girls face.

"Sorry to interrupt." She snarled. "I was looking for Santana."

"She's...at...the...um...dentist." Rachel wasn't sure where her stutter came from but based on the looks she was getting from Finn and Quinn, she knew it hadn't gone unnoticed.

I'll leave you two alone." Quinn turned on her heel and walked out of the door.

"What is her problem?" Finn asked a still stunned Rachel.

"I should go after her." Rachel finally spoke, she stood but Finn took hold of her wrist.

"Leave her Rachel, you don't have to chase after Quinn, she'll only take advantage if you do."

"She is my friend."

"And clearly she needs time on her own, if she wanted to talk to you she could have said. I would have understood. I'm not going to come between you two again, but I don't think you should pander to her either."

"I have to go." Rachel ignored him and finally found her feet, she ran from the room, but couldn't find Quinn anywhere.

xxx

Quinn had crashed into a returning Santana as she ran from the choir room. She had been watching Finn and Rachel from the shadows and when she saw Finn lean in she had to do something. Walking in on them was all she could think of. Quinn knew Santana was at the dentist and that is why she had decided to watch the pair, she knew it was unhealthy, but she just had to see what was happening. Her anger at seeing Finn and Rachel together was still evident as she nudged the other girl into the lockers.

"Oh no way Fabray. I kicked your ass last time and I will do it again."

"Sorry." Quinn slumped back against the lockers opposite Santana.

"What happened?" Santana moved next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, Quinn just slumped to the floor. "Serious Fabray, you better not be preggers again."

Quinn laughed, but it wasn't really a laugh, more a dry cackle and Santana looked at her like she had gone mad. She wrapped an arm around her and took her into the Cheerios locker room, knowing they wouldn't be disturbed, she sat her on the bench before Quinn spoke again.

"I'm not pregnant, it's not likely that I will be doing that again soon."

"So what's going on?"

"I just saw Finn with Rachel, they were going to kiss and I just flipped."

"Shit, I could have sworn after Monday..." Santana said thoughtfully. "Really Q, she just isn't into him, I know it. Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"Imagine it? He was almost there, almost kissing her."

"Was she into it?"

"She wasn't running out the room, or shouting I am fucking Quinn Fabray either."

'You two are fucking? Wow." Santana sat down next to Quinn.

"No, we aren't. I was just making a point."

"How is that girl such an idiot? I am really pissed that he made that kind of move on the one day I am absent! They have zero chemistry. I honestly thought the plan was working. I have seen her watching the door and desperate to run after you whenever you have blown her off."

"Yet she is still with him."

"Could it just be gay panic?"

"Gay panic?"

"You know, she realises she's gay and then goes and hooks up with a guy just to suppress the emotion."

"Like I did with Puck?"

"Like you did with Puck." Santana nodded "That explains a lot."

"If that means Rachel will have sex with Finn..." Quinn started to shake "I think I am going to be sick."

"It doesn't mean that. It means we need to stop her and make her see sense before she makes a serious mistake."

"We?"

"Told you, I got your back."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled. "I think Kurt might be able to help too, he seems all for team Faberry."

"You have a name? Aw how cute!"

"Fuck you." Quinn jokingly punched Santana on the arm.

"Ouch, but having Kurt on your side will be handy. He is close to both of them after all."

Xxx

Rachel was in turmoil again. She never found Quinn and she could no longer pretend that the girl hadn't been avoiding her. Quinn hadn't been near her locker all week and when Rachel tried to talk to her, she'd made her excuses and left. She could kick herself for messing things up. The Cheerios uniform was now freaking her out, memories of the past came flooding back and she didn't like it at all.

"Maybe it's the kissing? Maybe she wants it to stop, I mean she is religious and I guess that could be confusing." Rachel rubbed her temples. Kurt stirred his coffee and watched, he wondered how the girl in front of him could be so naive.

"Maybe it's the boyfriend?" he said indignantly.

Rachel's head shot up to look at him. "She has a boyfriend?"

"You do!" he banged his head on the table. Rachel could be so frustrating at times.

"I am ending it, you know that."

"She doesn't."

"Oh god it is Finn. She is mad at me. I should be mad at me. What have I done? How could I cheat on him?"

"Shouldn't you be asking how you are able to lie to yourself so easily." Kurt mumbled.

"Do I want to know what you said?" she stared at him and he hung his head. "I guess not. Friday. It'll all be okay on Friday." She chanted hopefully, but it was more to convince herself than Kurt.

xxx

Quinn completely blanked her on Friday morning and it stung, she was angry at what was happening. So when her date with Finn arrived she wavered in her conviction and she let him kiss her. He began mauling her, his breath quickened and his kisses became sloppy. It made her cringe and she knew it was wrong. Rachel tried to push him off, but he was so much bigger than her. It took a lot of wriggling and finally a knee to his groin before he let her go.

"What the hell Rach?" Finn cupped his balls.

"It's not working out." She had a whole speech planned and now she was just screaming at him.

"What?" he looked genuinely surprised. "You planned this. Come on over my Dads are away. You know you want it." He lunged at her again.

She pushed him back "Stop." She shouted. "I'm sorry Finn, but it's over. I don't love you anymore, I'm not sure if I ever really did. I shouldn't have let you kiss me then, but my head has been a mess this week and I didn't...I needed to be certain. I asked you here tonight to break up with you. That is all."

"Rachel, I'm sorry ok. You weren't ready, I can slow down. It's fine, when you're ready?" he rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms and all she felt was the coarseness of his skin against her own. His demeanour had completely changed and she was taken aback.

"I don't love you Finn and we want different things, you need to listen to me. I am sorry I haven't been honest with you sooner."

"This is to do with Quinn. I knew it! She's been poisoning you against me." Finn's anger swiftly returned and Rachel felt the blood drain from her cheeks as she thought he had figured it out, but then she realised it was just Finn.

"She doesn't talk about you." She spoke softly, not wanting to anger him further.

"She has changed you Rachel, you know you love me, we are endgame."

"We are what?" She sighed. "Really Finn, it is over. I want more from my life and it's not fair to string you along." She spoke more evenly "I hope we can remain friends."

"Is there someone else?" he asked angrily.

"I...um." Rachel didn't want to tell him about Quinn because after the week she'd had, she wasn't even sure if Quinn was interested anymore. "It's not about that. It's about you. We don't work Finn, we both tried, but I don't feel that it can ever be any more than a high school thing."

"And this other dude? He is going to be more than high school?"

"It's not about the other person."

"So there is another guy. Just be honest for once Rachel. Have you cheated on me?"

"Fine, there is someone I have deep feelings for, but I don't know if they feel the same, not now." She looked away, her insecurities about Quinn were not something she wanted to deal with right now.

"Bitch." Finn punched the couch and Rachel sat back startled. "I can't believe this. I am the best you are ever going to get Rachel. When you luck out in New York, it'll be me you turn to."

"Um okay. I can't really counter _that_ argument Finn. So I will say goodnight and hopefully once you realise what a jerk you have been, you will consider my offer of friendship." Rachel stood and led him to the door. He followed and once on the door step he turned and looked at her again, before shaking his head and walking down the path to his car. She watched as he drove off at an unnecessary pace.

She was still shaking when she closed the door and leant against it. She picked out her cell and scrolled to Quinn's number. Her thumb hovered over the call button, but the week had been strange so she just put it away before climbing the stairs. She crawled under the duvet and slipped into a deep sleep. The past few weeks had finally caught up with her.

She didn't hear the banging on the door at first, but eventually it woke her. Sleepily she headed downstairs. She looked a mess, still in her makeup and clothes from her so-called date, but she was too dozy too care.

xxx

Quinn paced outside the door. Her hand hurt and Santana took over the knocking.

"What the hell is she doing?" Quinn muttered through gritted teeth.

"Do you really want to know?" Santana banged her fist against the door.

"Of course I fucking do! Why the hell do you think I am here."

"Look she isn't in, he isn't here."

"So they are still on this date then." Quinn slumped onto the floor.

Santana stopped knocking and sat down next to her. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We can wait until they get back. I can't let her do this, not with him."

Just then the door swung open. Quinn's head turned and when she saw Rachel she jumped to her feet.

"What did he do?" she stepped closer "I am going to kill him." She was seething and couldn't hide it, but then her eyes locked with Rachel's and she shook, her anger was quickly replaced by relief as she pulled the shorter girl into her arms. She held her tightly and felt Rachel do the same. They stood there like that until Santana coughed.

Rachel reluctantly pulled away and Quinn immediately saw the tears in her eyes. "Tell me Rachel." She said softly as she cupped the brunettes cheek.

"Why are you here Quinn?" Rachel asked, her tone was cold. Quinn had blanked her all week and now here she was and nothing made sense.

"What?" The blonde was shaken by Rachel's sudden shift in attitude.

"I asked why you are here? Santana?" Rachel turned to the other girl, who's eyes widened but she didn't speak.

"I came here to stop you making a stupid mistake. I know about you and Finn. It's all over school that you two are going to be fucking tonight." Quinn couldn't hide the disgust from her voice.

"You really believed that?" Rachel couldn't help but feel hurt at the revelation. "Anyway why would any of that concern the girl that has ignored me all week and then some."

"Rachel, please, just talk to me."

"I am fine, that's what you needed to know. I think it's best we leave it at that. I'll see you at school next week."

"Rachel." Quinn called but the brunette had already walked inside and closed the door. "Fuck." She kicked the doorframe and turned to Santana.

"Don't you dare blame me. I have no idea what just happened."

"She hates me. I ignored her, because of you, and she hates me."

"You got that she hates you after that hug she gave you? Wow, you are such a fool and it was your idea to ignore her!"

Quinn scowled at her. The day had not gone at all to plan. When she heard Puck talking about how Finn was going to finally pop the Berry Cherry, Quinn had seen red. She grabbed Santana and angrily told her what had happened on their way to Rachel's.

From the look of Rachel when she answered the door, it was clear that something had happened, the jealousy and rage threatened to consume her. Rachel had looked a mess. Quinn didn't know what to do, she sat on the doorstep and Santana watched her.

"Maybe she'll talk to you?" Quinn finally spoke. "I can wait in the car. I just need to know she is Okay San, Please?" her voice cracked and Santana pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Q. I'll try. I don't think she'll talk to me, but I will try."

Santana knocked on the door, she turned her head to look at Quinn who was watching from the car and she shrugged before trying again. "Rachel, can I come in? Quinn is in the car. It's just me." She shouted through the door.

She only had to wait a moment before the door slowly opened and Rachel peeked out, when she was sure Quinn wasn't there she opened the door wider and allowed Santana into her home.

Walking into the living room, she turned to face Santana, her hands planted on her hips. "Well?"

"Oh Berry, don't do the bitch attack on me. What is with you? We came here to see if you were okay. Well, Quinn did. I don't really care that much, but after what Puck said..."

"What does Puck have to do with this?"

"Quinn overheard Puck talking about how Hudson and you were going to be doing the deed and then we turn up here and you look like that" Santana quirked an eyebrow at Rachel's dishevelled appearance.

Rachel looked at Santana questioningly, her expression soon turned to shock. "Oh...Oh my god. No, you have to believe me, that is not what this is." She shook her head vigourously. "I have to tell Quinn." Rachel turned towards the door, she was stopped by a firm grip on her arm.

"I can tell her. You need to sort your shit out. I don't want you hurting my girl anymore." Santana was stern. "The two of you are all over the place. Something has to change and you have to stop hurting her."

"Hurting her? You really do live on another planet." Rachel huffed. "Until today she has been ignoring me."

"Can you blame her? You are hooking up with her, yet still dating Finn."

"I'm not."

"That's not what she said."

"I mean I am not with Finn. I...we broke up. I couldn't see him anymore, not after everything. That is what tonight was about."

"And Quinn?"

"I don't know. She is hot and cold."

"From what I can see, _you_ are hot and cold."

"Fine, we have issues. I wanted to be friends with her and then it became something else, I'm not sure if I can..." Rachel paused. "I have strong feelings and its confusing."

"Can I give you some advice?" Santana asked her tentatively.

"Could I stop you?" Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana took that as licence to speak.

"She likes you."

"Thats advice?"

"Rachel, you know Quinn. You probably know her better than anyone, she doesn't let me in, not like she has you. You matter to her. Maybe she hasn't shown you that in the right way. Just don't shut her out and don't give up on the thing that the two of you have, because its special and its worth it, but I think you know all that." Santana turned and walked towards the door, she didn't say goodbye.

Rachel let out a deep breath as the door closed. The day had been emotional and she just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget it, but now she couldn't. Santana's words rang in her ears and the touch of Quinn was still making her skin tingle.

xxx

Quinn looked at Santana expectantly. "Will she see me?"

"Not now, okay? You need to let things sink in, she needs to think."

"How come I have to keep giving her more time?" Quinn whacked the steering wheel in frustration.

"Because you love her and you have to. It will be worth it."

"How can you be so certain? Did she?...her and Finn?" Quinn's voice cracked.

"No. She ended things with him. She was shocked when I said why we were there and I believe her, nothing like what Puck said happened."

"She broke up with him?" Quinn reached for the door handle ready to get out of the car, she felt Santana's hand on her arm and turned back.

"Not yet. You have to let her process. Trust me, please. It's the best thing for you both."

Quinn sank back in her seat. She didn't have the energy to fight and part of her knew Santana was right, so she drove away from Rachel's even though all she really wanted to do was run up that path and take the girl in her arms.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if that verged on angst, she broke up with Finn though so yey! (Emma Pilsbury is clapping in my head and it is disturbing me) Not sure why they are taking advice from Santana, but have to see how that works out.**

**Please review. I like to know what you all think and it helps me to keep writing.**

**Next Update:...argh I don't know. I will try to work hard and get something ready for Friday...that sound okay? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry I haven't replied individually. Not been feeling great this week and this chapter has been all consuming. **

**All mistakes are mine and I am publishing this because I have to stop rewriting it.**

**Also to Joey - Soon...**

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

Rachel hadn't moved since Santana left, she heard the car drive away and her heart ached, she had been holding Quinn and it had felt so good. Memories washed over her. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind. When the hugging first began, Rachel had marvelled at how their bodies seem to fit together so well, she felt the warmth of Quinn's body pressed against hers and it was comforting but she also felt something else. A flutter in her stomach that got stronger as they grew closer.

She finally got herself together, logged into Facebook and updated her relationship status to single. She didn't want him thinking there was a way back in and making it public fast seemed like a good idea. She was also angry about what he had told Puck, it was the last thing she ever thought he would do. She had believed he loved her, that he was a good boyfriend and on occasion had contemplated losing her virginity to him. She felt nothing short of relief that she hadn't.

Artie, Brittany and Kurt all hit the like button and it made her chuckle. Jacob Ben Israel's comment of "YES" made her cringe.

She got an email from Kurt later that night.

_Are you ok? Finn has been a monster since he came home. I think he will be okay, Puck is here and I am hiding out. If you need to talk I am your friend._

_K x_

Rachel collapsed on her bed, it was good to know she had a friend in Kurt. She wanted to talk to Quinn so much, but she knew Santana was right, she had to get her head together. What she had with Quinn was so passionate that she just couldn't trust herself right now. Her head felt too full so she put on an old film, falling asleep soon after.

Xxx

Kurt arrived the next morning and crossed his legs as he sat on her couch.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked as she passed him a drink.

"It would seem so, he is a little wounded and I heard him talking to Puck about who this other guy is. I didn't say anything, I promise. You do know what else went on yesterday don't you?"

"I broke up with Finn and then Quinn and Santana tried to break my door down. That kind of filled my day. If you tell me that I missed a surprise appearance by Barbra Streisand at the Lima Bean I think I will die. Do you want to be responsible for the untimely death of Rachel Berry?"

"Hmm, tempting...ouch" he yelped as Rachel kicked his shin. "The world would be so dull without you in it, safe to say you did not miss a Barbra appearance, but I am guessing you are not aware that Finn thought you had other things in mind last night and apparently it was all over the school?"

"I know." Rachel was still surprised that Finn would do something like that. She was broken from her thoughts when Kurt spoke again.

"Wait, you said Quinn and Santana came here?"

"Yes, they turned up and I was asleep. Quinn held me, but I pushed her away. I don't know why, I was just feeling sore after she ignored me last week and after the confrontation with Finn. I still can't believe he told people he was going to have sex with me." Rachel was in a new world of confusion. "I thought..."

"That he loved you?" Kurt asked, his sympathy was not lost on Rachel.

"Yes." She sighed sadly. "At least we didn't, I mean I'm glad I didn't, not with him." She sat down next to Kurt. He squeezed her knee and she half smiled at him.

"I think that with your Dads out of town and you being all coy about the date, the boy put two and two together. From what I could ascertain he went to Puck for some 'advice', god only know's why, and then it appears Puck told some of the football team. I'm guessing that's how Quinn found out. I can't believe she stormed in here. That is something I would have paid to see. Imagine if Finn had still been here."

Rachel tried not to imagine it, the idea that Quinn had in some way been coming to her rescue was a thought she tried to push out of her mind and now it was back, her eyes glazed over a little.

"Dramatic Quinn is kind of hot I guess." Rachel smiled at the memory of Quinn at her door the day before. "But why? She has blanked me all week."

"The workings of Quinn Fabray's mind is not something I profess to understand. You could talk to her? Indeed isn't it about time you started doing just that. You know she likes you. Perhaps leaving this to stew so long was a mistake."

"Maybe, I just needed to focus on Finn. I had to be sure my reasons for breaking up with him weren't just because of the way Quinn has made me feel, you can understand that?" Kurt nodded. "Quinn ignoring me hurt and I am ashamed to say that I kissed Finn last night, I wanted to feel something, anything."

"But you didn't?"

"It was a mistake. Then Quinn shows up and I felt guilty and ashamed, mix some anger in there and I was just rude. Last week was all too familiar, I don't want to go back to that with Quinn."

"Rachel, are you going to wake up and accept that you have feelings for the girl? Because it's getting a little frustrating, and in case you haven't noticed she is crazy about you."

"How can I be sure? I know she did that yesterday, but..."

"Stop being so blind. She is mad about you, why else would she come around here like that? At the very least she is your friend, so just talk to her."

"Fine I will, but not until we are back at school. I need a couple of days to myself."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't leave this all up to Rachel.

xxx

Quinn heard the knock at the door and raced downstairs, she tried to hide her disappointment when she was met with Kurt on the other side.

"Nice to see you too." He quipped when he saw the look on her face.

"Sorry. I just hoped..."

"The brunette you are hoping for is struggling to move under a huge heap of denial. So don't expect her to show here any time soon. You need to make something right first."

"What the hell. I didn't do anything, she is the one dating Finn and kissing me. I just...it hurt."

"So you ignored her? Rachel thinks you hate her again."

"I really don't. Santana thought I needed to do something to get her to notice me. Ignoring Rachel has always worked in the past and I wanted her to choose me."

Kurt sighed. "Quinn please promise me that you will never take relationship advice from Santana ever again."

"It wasn't good advice?" she questioned.

"Really not good." Kurt said shaking his head slowly. "Rachel thinks you are now HBIC Quinn again and the return to the Cheerios has only exacerbated that. Besides you have kissed her now and that does matter to you both. It's not like before when you disappeared for the summer and then joined a gang. The two of you became friends. Something Rachel has wanted for too long and then it turned into more, but you took that away." Quinn met his eyes and he could see the sorrow in them. " You made a mistake." He said resolutely and she gulped.

"Shit." Quinn slumped down onto the couch. "What do I do?"

"Remember how to be her friend would be a good start. She needs you now. Breaking up with Finn was a big deal for her, she knew her feelings for him weren't what they should be, but he gave her security. School is going to be different, her life is changing."

"And her feelings for me?"

"I think that is something that needs work. It's a lot to deal with and she is a little battered and bruised over the past. What happened yesterday with Finn has shaken her too."

"Did he hurt her?"

"He wasn't pleased, but no he didn't hurt her."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief before meeting Kurt's eye. "I'm going to win her round." The determination in her face was not lost on him. He couldn't hide his excitement and clapped, Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Go get your girl." He winked and she fell back with a smile on her face. She sent a text to Rachel.

**Sorry about last week. I was a rubbish friend. I let things get to me, but I hope you can forgive me. I will be _your_ Quinn again on Tuesday, if you'll have me? Qx**

It didn't take long for a reply to come in and she showed it to Kurt with a grin.

**Friendships have awkward patches, I forgive you and will be more than happy to see _my_ Quinn again. BTW I broke up with Finn, but I think you probably know that. R x**

A second message came through and it made Quinn's heart flutter.

**p.s. I missed you.**

It was what she needed, holding Rachel yesterday had made her feel complete, but when she let go, Quinn felt lost. She knew Kurt was right and that it was going to take an effort to convince Rachel that she was worth it, but she was determined to try. She hoped they'd slip back into the easy friendship they had been sharing, but she couldn't count on it. Then it was a question of taking a big leap into the relationship Quinn truly wanted. Now that Finn was no longer in the picture she hoped she had a chance.

xxx

The weekend dragged, but finally it was Tuesday and they were back at school, Quinn arrived early and was ready and waiting as Rachel made it to her locker.

Rachel smiled at her tentatively as she approached. Quinn didn't hold back her own smile, she was pleased to see Rachel.

"I got you these." She pulled something from behind her back. Rachel looked at the tickets in her hand. "Just to say sorry for last week, I mean you don't have to take me, I just thought you'd like."

"I do. Thank you Quinn. I'd love it if we went together. I mean I love classic movies, but I know you do too. So?"

"So we go together." Quinn beamed.

"That's what friends do. They don't ignore each other." Quinn blushed but Rachel wasn't going to push it further, she knew that she didn't want the answer to why Quinn had been avoiding her. Kurt had made it only too clear that it was directly related to Rachel's reluctance to end things with Finn.

"So you broke up with Finn?" She attempted to sound casual but her heart was threatening to jump out and land in Rachel's hands.

"I did and you know that only too well. I also found out why you appeared at my house on Friday night. I hope you believe me when I say nothing near what you were led to believe happened." Rachel hesitantly looked up and met Quinn's eyes.

Quinn watched her, taking in every inch of her face, before brushing a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. She needed to touch her, she couldn't help herself. She spoke softly. "Are you ok? You could have called me? I'm really sorry that I was a bitch last week. I was just finding it hard seeing you with him, I shouldn't have, but I am always going to be your friend Rachel and I would have been there for you. I wanted to be there. I feel like such a fool."

Rachel's gaze never faltered as Quinn spoke, she was lost in the hazel swirls. She took a deep breath. "I didn't call because I needed to think things through for myself. I am okay, I think so anyway. It feels a little strange, but I did the right thing. If you are a fool, then so am I. We have both made some silly choices."

"Are we okay?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Sure, we are friends." Rachel smiled and Quinn tried to return it, but her heart still felt heavy.

"I am your friend, so if you need to talk about the breakup or anything, just let me know."

"I'm not really upset about it. I don't love him, I haven't for a while."

"Is that the first time either of us has dumped him?" Quinn said jokily.

Rachel shook her head, before laughing and linking arms with Quinn.

"I never really thought about it before, but yes. How did he ever get away with it?"

"No idea. I mean we have to be the hottest two girls in school." Quinn leant into Rachel as they walked along the hall.

Just as Quinn had hoped, they slipped back into an easy friendship and comfortability with each other. Rachel tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and focus on the comfort the gesture gave her. Being friends with Quinn was all she could deal with today.

"I'll see you later then?" Rachel began to make a quick exit, she had to be in biology and it was the other side of the building.

Xxx

Quinn was waiting for her when she finished. It felt nice having someone there, it seemed that everyone knew about her and Finn. Jacob had stared at her throughout the lesson and it was creeping her out. One look from Quinn and he fled.

"I like that you can do that."

"Scare off Jacob with my amazing eyebrow raise?"

"Yep."

"It is a pretty useful power. I seem to think you have some immunity."

"I think I do." Their eyes locked yet again, Rachel felt her heart beating against her chest and was glad that Quinn couldn't hear it. Quinn was nothing short of mesmerising, her hand began to move towards the blondes face when a cough from behind her jolted her back to reality.

"Rachel?" Finn appeared.

"Finn." Rachel replied curtly, Quinn just turned her face away, focussing on the door at the other end of the hall.

"Can we talk Rachel? I tried to call you, but I think your phone is broken or something. Anyway I thought about what you said and I am willing to give you another chance. Although you have got to get rid of this other guy."

Quinn scoffed and Rachel nudged her.

"Finn, first of all my phone is not broken, I just didn't want to talk to you. Second, I am happy the way things are thank you. I do not need another chance from you. It's over."

"What have you done?" he rounded on Quinn "I knew you were evil, I told Rachel not to waste her time on someone as cold and heartless as you, you just can't handle other people being happy can you?" Quinn just pursed her lips, she was desperately trying not to punch the boy.

Rachel pushed herself in between the two "Leave Quinn alone, she's my friend." She prodded Finn in the chest and he began to back away. "Just about the best friend I have ever had and for the record she never bad mouthed you to me, but god knows she could have. You need to get over it and you need to leave us alone."

"It's not over Rachel." He said as he walked away.

Rachel turned to Quinn "You Okay?"

Quinn bit her lip as she looked at Rachel, the concern on the brunettes face was making her insides turn to mush. Rachel had come to her defence again and it made her want to grab her and kiss her. She felt Rachel's hand on her arm.

"Does he ever get the message?" she asked not breaking eye contact. She was looking for something in Rachel's eyes, she needed a sign.

"He will." Rachel's eyes flicked to Quinn's mouth and then back.

"I..." Quinn went to take Rachel's hand.

"Fabray." One of the Cheerios beckoned her from the other end of the hall breaking Quinn's thoughts, she smiled and turned back to Rachel.

"Probably some late schedule change." She said before jogging the short distance.

xxx

"It looks like you need a little reminder about social status. Now that you are a Cheerio again you need to be sure to put the lower beings in their place." The Cheerio smirked at Quinn.

"The what?" she asked indignantly, but got no answer, she saw the Cheerio looking over her shoulder with a mischievous grin. She shot her head back to see an unsuspecting Rachel waiting for her, she wasn't paying any attention as the hockey player approached her. Quinn turned and tried to call out to her but she didn't have a chance and the slushy was already hitting Rachel right in the face. Quinn heard Rachel's shocked scream and ran towards her. She grabbed a cup off a freshman on her way and emptied the contents on the hockey player that had just attacked Rachel.

"Leave her alone." She screamed. The anger in her eyes made the boy back away as he tried to clean the mixture from his own face.

"Quinn, you have to stop pitying the less fortunate." The Cheerio was walking towards her. "You are one of us now. Don't mess it up again."

"Screw you and screw the Cheerio's. If I ever catch you slushying my...my friend ever again. I will personally see to it that you never make the top of a pyramid ever again."

She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the restroom. The brunette hadn't spoken and was still silent as Quinn sat her down and began wiping the mixture from her face.

"Rachel..." she breathed, the sadness of seeing her like that shining through.

"I'm used to it." She spoke solemnly.

"That doesn't make it right."

"Did you mean it?"

"About quitting Cheerio's or destroying that girl?"

"Cheerios."

"Yes, it's not me. Not anymore. I can't put people down like that and throw slushies."

"You'd think they'd have stopped by now."

"I guess its just important for them to let people know where they stand." Quinn wiped the blue dye from Rachel's forehead. She met those brown eyes. "I'm sorry I ever did that to you. I have learnt so much, I know that status means nothing. I just wish I had learnt sooner."

Rachel placed her hand over Quinn's stilling her movements.

"You know I forgive you."

"I know." Quinn didn't think as she pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead. When she realised what she had done she stepped back and pulled Rachel up. "You look okay now." Quinn's eyes were locked on her shoes. Being close to Rachel was hard for her. She could tell Rachel was watching her and eventually looked up to see a quizzical look on the brunettes face. Whatever Rachel was thinking she didn't say a word before turning to the mirror and examining her reflection.

"I suppose there are worse things in life than an ice cold drink in the face. I mean you have been through a lot."

"So have you. Growing up in Lima with two gay Dad's can't have been easy. I mean some loon of a cheerleader probably tormented you because she was scared you'd be able to see she was attracted to you."

"She um, she is attracted to me?" Rachel gulped.

"I..." Quinn didn't know what to say, she was trying to just be a friend, it appeared she wasn't any good at it. She felt Rachel's fingers brush against the skin of her arm and smiled shyly.

Rachel grinned and wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her close. Having Rachel hold her was nothing short of amazing, she could feel her heart hammering against her chest, as if it was threatening to explode with love.

xxx

Once Rachel was happy with her appearance they walked out of the restroom hand in hand. Quinn kept glancing sideways at Rachel.

"Are you okay?" the brunette prodded. She could tell that Quinn's mood had shifted since their hug.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asked boldly. She couldn't play games anymore, that much she was sure of.

Rachel nodded and they walked to an empty classroom. She closed the door and waited for Quinn to speak.

"Rachel I need to know what this is?"

Rachel took a deep breath, she knew she had to be honest, but she still wasn't sure. "I don't know what any of this means. I think we are friends, but I know that some of the things I think are…"

"Not things that friends do." Quinn moved into Rachel's space and raised her hand, cupping Rachel's cheek. "like kissing…" she watched as Rachel nodded, the brunette ran her tongue along her lips and Quinn moved closer.

"We can't." Rachel pressed a hand to Quinn's chest. "The moment I kiss you I lose all self control."

Quinn closed her eyes. Her heart was beating hard against Rachel's hand. She dropped her hand from the brunettes cheek and placed it over the one on her heart. She swallowed before opening her eyes again.

"Okay." Was all she could say.

"Quinn, please." Rachel pleaded. "I just broke up with Finn and I like you. I like you a lot, but we have this whole confusing history and I wanted to be friends. It's just become too much and I don't know what it means or what I want anymore."

Quinn took a step back and sat down on the table top. She wasn't sure if she was being rejected or not, but it felt like it.

"After everything...I...can we not find out? I mean can we date or something?"

"You want to date me?" Rachel was a little stunned.

"I thought that was obvious." Quinn shrugged, still unsure where things were going.

"I can't date you." Rachel's voice cracked as she spoke, Quinn's head fell and she slowly stepped towards her, cupping her chin and lifting it until she met her eye. "Well, not yet anyway." She added with a shy smile.

"But in time, you think maybe you could?"

"I just need some time. What I do know is that Finn is going to go mad when he finds out about what we did behind his back, I don't want that."

"Why is it always about Finn?" Quinn snapped and Rachel placed her free hand on her shoulder. Quinn calmed at the touch.

"It's not. I'm sorry that I brought him up again. He has nothing to do with this. I think what I am trying to say is that I do want to know what this is, but I want to wait."

"I think I understand." Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's hips. When she locked onto Rachel's eyes she couldn't help but bite her lip.

"I don't want to lose your friendship." Rachel whispered.

"I don't want that either."

Quinn moved her arms until her hands were on the small of Rachel's back, she pulled her closer and she heard Rachel's breath catch.

Rachel tried to control her breathing, she wanted to kiss Quinn so badly, to just forget everything and enjoy the moment, but it didn't feel right after everything that had happened, so instead she pulled the blonde into another hug and rested her head on her shoulder.

Quinn held her tightly and buried her head in Rachel's hair. Clinging on to all that she could.

"Friends." Rachel said, almost to reassure herself.

"Friends." Quinn confirmed.

"How does that work again?" Rachel joked nervously.

"I'll let you know." Quinn sighed, but as she held Rachel she could hear how fast the brunettes heart was beating and it almost mirrored her own. Kurt had said Rachel was in denial and Quinn was beginning to believe him, now she just needed to figure out what to do about it, because she knew for certain that she couldn't just play at being friends. What she had with Rachel was something more. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she felt Rachel's arms squeeze her a little tighter.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always let me know your thoughts. I will aim to update early/mid next week. I have a lot of the next chapter written, so hoping it comes together easily.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A big thank you for all the reviews and alerts.**

**I don't own glee.**

**I own my mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

The next few days Quinn played the role of best friend and she played it well. Whenever she could be she was at Rachel's side, making sure she knew she'd always be there. From the smiles she received from Rachel, she knew it was appreciated. She gulped and tried to hold back when Rachel's hand would brush against hers, but she couldn't help herself as she leant into every discreet touch.

Finn had made a few attempts to talk to Rachel, but had been quickly rebuffed. Quinn knew her jealousy was unfounded but she still felt insecure. Rachel was still being coy about what their future could be and Quinn found it hard, but then Rachel would suddenly hug her and it was all forgotten.

"Totally whipped." Santana mumbled as she walked past the pair on Wednesday, Quinn blushed, Rachel didn't say a word.

It was difficult knowing what to do next. Rachel had said she wasn't ready to date and that was an obstacle for Quinn. She needed to find a way to make Rachel see that she was worth being with and that those kisses meant so much more than just friends that sometimes kissed. Quinn wasn't sure why Rachel was being so hesitant, she didn't think Rachel would have a problem with being gay, but she couldn't be certain. She remembered the way Rachel had freaked a little when Mr Schue walked in on them.

The following Monday she arrived for lunch with a picnic basket. Rachel couldn't hide her giddiness when she looked inside to see all the dishes Quinn had made for her.

"I can't believe you did this." Rachel said in awe.

"I'm a pretty good cook. Shock huh?"

"A little yes. We mostly have takeout at our house."

"The thing about having two alcoholics for parents is that you have to make an important choice in life, dial take out or learn to cook. Fran chose the latter and she taught me too, she didn't want me going hungry when she went to College."

"But this is vegan." Rachel examined the dishes.

"Well, that bit I learnt just for you. Google is my friend."

"Quinn Fabray is mine." Rachel beamed as she bumped shoulders with Quinn, she carried on eating. Quinn couldn't hide her own happiness as she listened to Rachel telling her how amazing each dish was. She wanted to hug her, but just watched instead.

"Well, at least I know I can make you happy through food." She said as she packed up the empty dishes.

"It was amazing. Did I mention that? Best home cooked food I've ever had."

"Thank you."

"So your Mom?" Rachel turned to face Quinn.

"My Mom is my Mom, yes." She raised an eyebrow in anticipation of the question on the tip of Rachel's tongue.

"She doesn't drink now? I mean when we had that meal I noticed she wasn't, wait who cooked?"

"My Mom cooked. She is better than me, but she kind of didn't bother for a long time. And in answer to your other question, no she doesn't drink...not at the moment anyway."

"Good, I mean I was worried, you can't live with someone that is drinking."

"I lived like that for a long time Rachel." Quinn didn't like to think about it, let alone talk about it.

"That kind of explains why you were such a bitch."

Quinn spat out her drink and turned to Rachel. "Not fair."

"Now you are just an uptight bitch that is covered in soda." Rachel started laughing at Quinn's appearance.

"Hey!" Quinn attacked Rachel, pinning her to the ground as she tickled her sides. "you take that back Berry!"

"No way! Make me. Quinn's an uptight bitch." She sang as Quinn continued to tickle her. She couldn't take it anymore and tried to wriggle out of Quinn's grasp. Quinn stopped, her hands still poised at Rachel's ribs.

Suddenly the air was thick. Their giggles subsided and were replaced by heavy breaths as they both became aware of the position they were now in. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, she watched as her pupils dilated and it made her whole body tingle, before she could think she had craned her head off the floor and closed the small distance between their faces. Quinn copied her as she eagerly sought out Rachel's plump lips. Once she felt them connect she quickly deepened the kiss. Their tongues gently caressing and swirling around each other. Quinn moved her hands from Rachel's ribs, placing one in her hair and gently lowering her head back to the floor. The other linked with Rachel's and their fingers entwined. Rachel's free hand wrapped around Quinn's back pulling her closer until they were flush against each other.

All thoughts of restraint and abstinence were lost and when breathing became a problem, Quinn began placing hot open mouthed kisses along Rachel's jaw and down her neck. Rachel's hips bucked into her as she sucked on her pulse point. Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and ran her fingers along the exposed flesh of Rachel's thigh, she reached the hem of her skirt and felt Rachel shift beneath her. Rachel's knee suddenly connected with her core and she moaned into Rachel's neck. "Fuck." She began grinding down on Rachel's thigh and felt her wetness pool between her legs. Rachel's hand hooked into her hair and pulled her back up to her mouth. Quinn moved slightly so that her leg was now between Rachel's she felt the other girls skirt shift higher and gulped when she realised she could feel Rachel's heat against her thigh. Rachel bucked against her again as their tongues duelled. They both began moving faster and Quinn could feel Rachel's breath quickening.

"Quinn" she said breathily. "I, this, its too, we need to stop."

"We do?" Quinn carried on grinding into Rachel, her head was buzzing as she ran her tongue along the path she had marked on Rachel's neck.

"We...really...do" Rachel could feel a coil tightening in her stomach as she moved herself against Quinn's thigh. She didn't want to stop, she wanted Quinn, she wanted the hand that was lingering at the top of her thigh to move and to touch her where only her own hand had ever been. She wanted it all, but her head was screaming at her to stop. "I can't." She gained some control and managed to put her hands between their bodies.

"I'm sorry." Quinn rolled off her instantly. She gripped at the floor beneath her in frustration. "I got carried away."

"Quinn." Rachel took her hands and pulled Quinn up, so they were both sitting. "Quinn please, don't. I wanted it. I wanted what we did. That was not you. It was us."

"It was too much. I know you need time. I'm trying to just be your friend, but it's so damn hard sometimes."

"Don't." Rachel brushed a stray hair behind Quinn's ear. "Don't you ever feel bad, you make me feel things and I want to know them, but not here and not now."

"You mean it?"

"I do. We have to go, lunch is nearly over…" Rachel pulled Quinn back in for another kiss. It was more tender than the previous one as she tried to let Quinn know how she was feeling. She rested her head against Quinn's and smiled into wide hazel eyes. "I have to go."

"Don't." Quinn pulled her back against her body. "The second you walk out of here I have to go back to pretending I don't want to grab you and kiss you whenever you walk by. Seriously Rachel those skirts are just..."

"Inviting?" Rachel teased.

"Mmmmm...you...those legs..." Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap, she ran her hands along Rachel's exposed thigh, Rachel watched as Quinn's fingers lingered at her hem line again and her body shuddered.

Rachel gently pushed her hands away, her breath was ragged as she stared deep into Quinn's eyes "I have to go, I can't be late again. I have too many late marks already because I have been…"

"You have been what?"

"It doesn't matter."

Rachel hovered over her lips but instead climbed off. Quinn sighed loudly as she watched the other girl pick up her bag and straighten her clothes. She couldn't help but check out her legs again and soon realised she had been caught when Rachel coughed.

"I'll see you in glee."

"In glee." Quinn repeated despondently.

Rachel didn't know what to do, she wanted to say something like "hey baby, its okay, I want to kiss you again and again and again." But the words wouldn't come. Instead she walked back to Quinn and reached out her hand, she pulled her to her feet.

"We both have to go. Thank you for lunch. It was amazing and I want to do it again. I really want to. You are amazing."

"Rachel, I…"

"Don't Quinn, not now. We better get to class." And Rachel turned and walked to the door, with each step she took Quinn felt like her heart was being pulled out of her chest and dragged along with her. When Rachel turned and smiled gently at her, she couldn't help but follow, she knew it would be back to the way they were as soon as they entered the hallway, but she had no idea how to change that right now, so she just walked a step behind the brunette and tried not to think about it.

Xxx

Glee arrived and Quinn was both excited and nervous about seeing Rachel. Things had got out of hand in the auditorium, but she didn't regret a second of it. She knew Rachel had initiated the kiss and for once the brunette had been honest and said she wanted more. It wasn't quite enough, Quinn knew there was a lot more to be done to win Rachel round completely.

She was only a couple of minutes late but when she walked in the room she noticed straight away that Finn and Rachel were sitting together. She felt a stab of pain when she saw them like that. When Rachel looked up and saw her face she looked a little guilty and mouthed "sorry" at her. Quinn wanted to run from the room until she felt a pull on her arm.

"They have to work on the song. Mr Schue isn't happy with what they achieved so far. Santana is late otherwise she'd be with them too. So please sit that pretty ass of yours down." Kurt gave her arm another tug and she slumped into the seat. Brittany's arms soon wrapped around her.

"I think its sweet that you are all possessive." She said.

"What?" Quinn spluttered and then realised she had no hope of hiding in front of Kurt or Brittany. "Fine, so what if I am. I just don't like him being so close to her, not after what he did."

"She won't go back to him, you know that right?" Kurt frowned at her.

"I do, it's just...well she just wants to be friends...and maybe sometimes we can kiss. So what is that? Is she just using me for fun, because I just don't get it, but I love being around her and..."

"You can't expect her to jump from one relationship into another. It's not fair on either of you!" Brittany held Quinn's gaze. "Be there for her, prove to her that you are good enough, that you can love her and take care of her and prove that you won't hurt her and that she can trust you. Rachel deserves to be loved, she deserves something special."

"She does." Quinn sighed, not feeling that she was ever capable of being that person for Rachel. She felt a sharp nudge in the ribs.

"Rachel loves you Quinn, she needs you to prove that its worth giving her heart to you. That she can trust you with it. Until then she will cling on to it." Kurt nodded as Brittany spoke.

"It's true Quinn. You have to earn it." He added.

"What about me in all this? I just have to do all the work? Why doesn't she have to chase me or make me fall for her?"

"Don't be silly, Rachel already has your heart." Brittany took her hand and played with it idly as she spoke. "When I was 8 I gave Rachel a box, she looked at me and asked what was in it. I said it was my heart and I needed her to protect it for a week. She didn't ask me any questions, but she clung to that box. A week later I went to her house to collect it. The box was covered in sequins and sparkles. Inside there was picture of a cat and a tiny soft bear. She told me my heart deserved to feel special, because I was. Rachel will always care for your heart Quinn, you just need to find a way to let her know that she has it." Brittany crossed her legs and leant back against her chair. She didn't notice Kurt discreetly wiping his eyes.

Quinn felt dizzy at the thought of it. They were both right of course. Her heart belonged to Rachel. It had for as long as she could remember, but Rachel seemed unwilling to take it and she understood that it had a lot to do with Finn, but a lot more to do with their turbulent past.

Quinn half listened to Mr Schue and she tuned out completely when Tina sang, her head was full of Rachel. She wondered when it all began. The first time she heard Rachel speak, she turned and looked at her and she felt something, a connection. Then she realised that being friends with Rachel Berry was not an option, not if she wanted to be on top of the social pyramid, but Rachel kept appearing and Quinn found it harder to push her away.

Her thoughts were broken when Rachel, Finn and Santana sang a run through of their song. Quinn found herself listening intently to the lyrics, wondering who had written which part. Her eyes locked with Rachel's and the words faded away. Quinn felt her heart leap out of her chest, she had always loved the sound of Rachel's voice, but there was something that happened when she sang. It was like Rachel entered another world and Quinn always longed to join her.

xxx

Rachel had been on edge since the auditorium, she felt bad for the way she was treating Quinn, she hadn't given her any good answers, yet today she had all to eagerly kissed her. Kissing Quinn was amazing and she was always thinking about it.

She wanted to talk to her and make it all okay, but now she was stuck singing the song she had CO-written and she couldn't help herself as her eyes locked on the blonde across the room.

When she finished singing she scanned the room quickly to gauge the groups reaction before she turned back to Quinn, she knew her eyes had been on her the whole time and she hoped that it meant something. What was happening between then was getting intense. Lunch had set Rachel on fire. She tried to stop herself, but being with Quinn felt so right. She watched the blonde with interest. They had shared something and it had electrified every nerve in Rachel's body, when Quinn looked at her she felt her desire build again. Rachel wanted more. So much more and it scared her.

It wasn't new, Rachel had always had a crush on Quinn. It wasn't something that surprised her, but she never once thought that she'd get the opportunity to act on it. Her feelings for Quinn ran a lot deeper now and she was so frightened by what that meant. Quinn had hurt her before when she didn't have this amount of control, but now it was different. Rachel was trying to protect her heart because she knew Quinn had the power to break it.

Mr Schue took over and Rachel tried to listen, Regionals were getting closer and she knew it was important, but she could feel Quinn's eyes on her and it was making her lose it.

Quinn was by her side at the end, she waited for Rachel to gather her sheet music and walked with her in silence to the parking lot.

"Are we okay Rachel?" The question took the brunette a little by surprise.

"I don't know. Today was...confusing?" she chanced as a reply.

"We are friends?" Quinn questioned, desperate for Rachel to argue with her.

"Yeah of course." Rachel couldn't help but think that wasn't the answer Quinn was looking for, she knew it wasn't what she wanted to say but she settled for it.

xxx

Quinn didn't say anymore, they got to Rachel's car, she hugged Rachel before saying goodbye. Just as she had the day before. She looked in her mirror and saw Rachel watching as she drove away. That night she sat up and scribbled some notes in her notebook. She had an idea. There was something about Rachel singing and she needed to be a part of it.

A smile slowly spread across her face as she had an idea. Quinn was going to make Rachel fall in love with her one way or another. She wanted Rachel and she was determined. She needed to do something to tip them past the friendship precipice. Something to help Rachel let go of her fears.

The next morning she found Brad and together they worked on a melody, by lunch she ran it past Mr Schue and she squealed with delight when he said "Yes."

Somehow she had still managed to be at Rachel's side whenever she could. It was near the end of the day as they walked to glee and Quinn's excitement had now turned to nerves. Rachel didn't notice or so she thought and she somehow maintained easy conversation.

Mr Schue arrived and she held her breath.

"Listen up, we have a new entry for our original song and I think you are all going to be blown away." He waved a few sheets of paper at the group.

"Hell no." Santana stood. "I spent all last week with Hudson and Berry, you don't get to just toss our song to one side because some other lame..." She was cut off by Mr Schue raising his hand.

"Santana! Sit down." Mr Schue insisted. "Everyone deserves a chance to showcase their talents. That is what we do here."

Mercedes suddenly launched into a coughing fit, which caused a few stifled giggles.

"So who is going to be singing this new song Mr Schue?" the girl finally stopped coughing to ask her question.

"Rachel." Mr Schue said firmly. The room exploded into a collective sigh. Only two remained silent. Rachel and Quinn.

"Why does it always have to be her?" Mercedes was indignant.

"Because she works hard for it." Quinn stood and walked to the front of the room. "and because I wrote it for her to sing. It's what I want." Quinn looked at Rachel as she spoke, brown orbs locked onto hers and she could see that Rachel was struggling to process everything. Finally the brunette stood.

"Before you start Rachel." Mr Schue addressed the group. "I want you all to give this a fair shot, its not a definite. I like it, but if it doesn't work for everyone then we can just go with the other song."

Rachel sat with Brad at the piano as she read over the lyrics. Mr Schue was busy talking to the rest of the group about the other numbers they'd perform, but she knew Quinn was watching her. Brad played a few notes and Rachel made a few changes. She glanced up and met hazel eyes. Her own were laced with emotion, she couldn't believe what she was doing or that this song was written for her, by Quinn.

"Mr Schue, I think I'm ready." Rachel stood and they all sat down in the risers as she made her way to the front. Her eyes never left Quinn's.

Minutes later and she rested the papers in her hands on top of the piano. The room was still silent and she had turned away because there were tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She heard chairs scraping on the floor behind her and then felt a set of arms wrap around her from behind, and then another and another. Before she knew it the whole glee club were stood there hugging her and the girl that had made it to her side first, Quinn. She was facing Quinn as the others enveloped them. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Mr Schue." Mercedes spoke up as the group shifted back to their seats.

"Yes."

"I suggest we take a vote. Those in favor of Rachel performing that amazing song written by the awesome Quinn Fabray raise your hand."

Rachel couldn't hold the tears when everyone including Brad raised their hand into the air. She noticed Finn looking gloomy in the corner. He hadn't joined the hug but she didn't care right now because Quinn was still next to her and she was holding her hand and it all felt perfect.

"Okay then. I am so pleased guys. I know we still have a lot of work to do, but with just two weeks until regionals we have an amazing song." He patted Quinn on the back. "You can all go home."

The room swiftly emptied, Rachel was packing up her bag and Quinn was talking to Mr Schue at the piano when Finn approached Rachel. "Didn't take you long to replace me huh? Quinn, the all amazing friend, suddenly steps up and writes the song to win Regionals. I'm not stupid Rachel, I know you helped her. How could you do that to me? You said you liked what I wrote."

"I did" she said sincerely. "Really! But you heard that song. Its just..."

"No way did she write it, Quinn doesn't feel anything. There is no way she could write a love song like that."

"You think it was a love song?" Rachel's eyes darted towards the blonde who was watching the exchange from across the room.

"Don't mock me Rachel." Finn scathed.

Rachel wasn't listening, she was thinking about the lyrics, thinking about what Quinn had done and she was thinking about the girl that was watching her with a fire in her eye. Rachel felt a shiver down her spine and tried not to visibly shake. Finn's hand rested heavily on her shoulder.

"Finn?" she looked back at the boy.

"What is with you lately?"

"Nothing. Why are you here? Oh yes the song. Quinn's is better than ours. The group voted. End of."

She picked up her bag and walked out of the room, she could feel Quinn's eyes still on her as she exited the doorway. She fell back against the wall, her hands clung to it as if she was trying to hold on. She couldn't take it all in and her heart was still racing. She could hear the others making their way to the door and quickly ran to her car. She could see Quinn watching as she drove out of the parking lot.

When she got home she had a text from Quinn.

**Everything ok? I tried to catch you after glee. Did Finn say something? Qx**

**I didn't feel well so came straight home. Finn was being Finn. I love your song. Rx**

**I had some amazing inspiration! Feel better. See you tomorrow. Qx**

Rachel felt the pull in her stomach as she read over Quinn's words. She had a copy of Quinn's song in her hand and she fell asleep that night with it on her pillow.

xxx

The next day at school, she felt Quinn by her side before she had to look.

"Hey."

"Feeling better?"

"I am, it was just a lot yesterday. I have made some adjustments to your song. I hope you don't mind. Its not that I don't like the lyrics, its more that I needed to change..."

"It's fine Rachel. I trust you." Quinn linked her arm with Rachel's as they walked to class. She let her fingers lightly caress the top of Rachel's forearm.

"Are you free at lunch?"

"I am, do you want to work on the song?"

"Just meet me in the choir room." Rachel pulled Quinn in for a hug that lingered before entering her class.

xxx

Rachel paced the hard floor, she could feel her nerves getting the better of her as she waited.

"Sorry I took so long." Quinn walked in and sat at the piano. "You ready?" she turned to look at Rachel.

"Quinn. Yesterday was something...It was...I liked it."

"I liked it too." Quinn grinned and when Rachel met her eye she couldn't help but copy.

"I like you and then you write a song like that and wow and I know I have been difficult but..."

"It's who you are Rach, I wouldn't want you any other way." Rachel blushed a little.

"So can we maybe do it again?"

"If I can take you on a date? Will you come to Puck's party with me tonight?"

"Quinn." Rachel sighed and Quinn flinched, she had felt bold enough to ask because Rachel had been giving her enough signals to warrant it, but now she was facing another rejection and it made her heart clench. She folded her arms across her chest.

"You just want to kiss behind closed doors?" she asked, Rachel couldn't miss the frustrated tone or look on her face.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean I just don't want to go on our first date to a party with all our friends." She placed a hand on Quinn's arm in an attempt to placate her.

"Why? Because they'll find out I like you and you like me?"

Rachel frowned. "No, because I don't even know what I feel yet and I don't need people getting involved and working out that I cheated on Finn."

"And that is the most important thing of course Rachel. We can't have the oh so precious Finn getting hurt." Quinn snapped as she slammed the piano lid shut. "Perhaps we should leave this for today."

"Quinn." Rachel grabbed Quinn's wrist as she attempted to leave. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She pulled Quinn closer and kissed her mouth tenderly. "I'm so sorry." She said over and over. Quinn melted against Rachel's touch. Their lips melded together and she moaned as she felt Rachel's tongue trace a line along her bottom lip, when she felt her warm tongue in her mouth her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Rachel Berry was nothing short of the most amazing kisser that Quinn ever wanted to know. Her knees threatened to give out on her as she became lost in her lust for Rachel and all her anger and frustration faded away.

"We should stop." Quinn rested her head against Rachel's as she tried to catch her breath.

"Can we still go together? Tonight I mean as friends, because I do want to be with you, I just..." Rachel hesitated.

"Of course we can." Quinn half smiled, it didn't meet her eyes and she turned away before Rachel could see. She knew she had to give Rachel more time, she just didn't want to keep playing tug of war with her own heart. Friends would have to suffice for tonight at least.

"The song." Rachel changed the subject as she sat down next to Quinn at the piano, she knew things weren't perfect and she wished she could just be what Quinn wanted her to be, but it wasn't her. She felt her heart pull at the sadness on Quinn's face and she wanted to make it alright, but she needed to be sure that what she was feeling was real. "It's amazing. I didn't realise you were so talented."

"I have some uses. I wrote it for you." Quinn relaxed a little as she thought of Rachel singing it yesterday.

"To sing? I know." Rachel still wasn't ready to process the fact that Quinn may have written it about her. She couldn't ask, not yet, so she just smiled. "I'm glad Mercedes accepted that, because I feel honoured to sing it."

"I had ulterior motives." Quinn bumped Rachel's shoulder playfully. "I wanted to be a part of what you do, because when you sing, it is...well I get lost watching you."

"Thank you." Rachel said softly, she could feel a lump in her throat, she placed her hand over Quinn's and squeezed. She couldn't say anything else. Quinn played through a verse and Rachel sang, they made some adjustments and tweaked the arrangement until Rachel proclaimed she was happy and Quinn just grinned at her. They packed up their things and talked about the competition.

"I'll pick you up at 8pm." Quinn added before she left the room. Rachel hadn't moved from the piano as she watched the blonde walk out of the room. She could tell from the tone of Quinn's voice and the shrug of her shoulders that she'd got it wrong again, but figuring out Quinn Fabray wasn't something she was good at, so she just nodded.

"See you then." she said to the empty doorway.

When Quinn had gone she felt lost. Rachel knew she liked Quinn, she knew she liked her more than friends, but she wanted time to explore that. Going on a date to a party with all their friends was just a step too far, too soon and she didn't know why Quinn couldn't see that. She hadn't meant to hurt her feelings and decided that she would try and make up for it later.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me your thoughts.**

**Next update over the weekend hopefully. I have a lot of notes to get together though and am away for a couple of days. I'll put a note on my profile if it's taking longer than planned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them and sorry I didn't reply again, just not had time this week to do that and write this chapter. I hope you like it. Ax**

** I am feeling tired reading this through so additional mistakes are down to that.**

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

Rachel stopped at Kurt's on her way home, she'd been keeping a distance because of Finn, but knew he'd be out at practice today. She smiled at Mr Hummel and was glad that Kurt quickly made their excuses to be alone.

"Rachel Berry, come in here now and confess all your deepest secrets." Kurt dragged her into his room.

"Kurt" she giggled as they collapsed on the bed.

"I know you are the best of friends with Quinn these days, but what about me?" he pouted and she smacked him over the head with a pillow. Before collapsing dreamily backwards.

"Quinn." she sighed.

"I'm going to be honest with you Rachel, I know you have feelings for her." Kurt sat upright and stared her down.

"If you'd like to explain them to me, that would be great." She quipped.

"She likes you."

"I like her."

"And?"

"And that's it. We get on really well. She is an amazing kisser, but the best thing is when she opens up and she is herself. I just…"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to know more. I want to know everything about her, but I'm scared."

"Why? Hasn't she told you she likes you?"

"We keep going round in circles and saying we are friends. I know a lot of that is because of me, I'm just scared to lose something I have wanted for so long, what if this all just exciting because it's new and it's not what I want it to be, what I hope it is?"

"How do you know if you don't try? Rachel you have to sort it out, Quinn's heart is as fragile as yours, playing games is not fair."

"I'm not playing games." Rachel pouted.

"You really are and soon you will lose, because Quinn won't let this go on indefinitely."

"Do you really think she, um, she wants me like that?"

"Rachel Berry, do I have to slam your head into that brick wall?"

"No." she shook her head slowly. "I really am frustrating." She sighed.

"Yet Quinn is sticking around..."

"She wanted us to go together tonight. I said no, I can't go on a first date to a party with people watching and judging us, it didn't seem right. I don't think she understood that though."

"You could explain."

"I plan to. Listen you can't tell anyone okay? About Quinn I mean, not until I figure it out."

"I wouldn't. I know it isn't easy."

"I feel so bad now. I haven't really been thinking clearly. I didn't mean to make her feel like I don't care for her."

"Really you should talk to her."

"I will, tonight."

Kurt didn't want to push her, he knew that it was for Rachel to figure her own feelings out.

"So what are you up to the rest of the weekend?"

"Tomorrow we are going to the classic movie marathon and she is staying over."

"Similar to a date then?"

"This is true Kurt." Rachel giggled.

"I'm perceptive like that."

They talked a little more before Finn returned and made his presence known, Rachel made her excuses and left.

xxx

Quinn picked her up at 8pm exactly. Rachel had spent an hour changing her clothes and changing her mind. By the way Quinn looked at her when she got to the door, she knew it had been worth it. She smiled shyly at her non-date.

"You look beautiful." Quinn wanted to reach out and touch her, but she had promised herself that she wouldn't. Rachel wasn't ready and she had to respect that. So it was back to the friends game.

Rachel smiled at the blonde. "Thank you, I don't really compare to you. You are just so pretty." she felt the heat on her cheeks and noticed that Quinn blushed slightly too. She grinned it away and said goodbye to her Dads before linking her arm with Quinn's as they walked to the car. It wasn't a date, but she could make the most of it.

They arrived at Puck's and made their way into the kitchen, Santana offered them both jello shots. Quinn refused. "Designated driver." She stated flatly. Rachel readily accepted, her nerves had been shot since their encounter in the auditorium and she wasn't blind. Quinn looked hot tonight, she had brushed her hair back and wore a form hugging dress. Rachel had almost tripped when she saw her at the bottom of the stairs. She swallowed the first shot and then took Quinn's eagerly. Santana just watched the pair with an amused expression.

Quinn had her eye on Rachel, she was still sore, but she was desperate to not let it show. She had chosen to drive because she didn't think she'd be able to control herself around Rachel if she did drink. She stood in the background as the party progressed. Watching as the others chatted and some flirted. Rachel kept returning to her side, but was preoccupied for a while with the karaoke. Quinn smiled as she sang.

"So you still not got the girl?" Santana leant back against the wall.

"No." she sighed sadly.

"I just don't get it. She likes you."

"I know. I just don't think she trusts me, or trusts herself to let go with me. I'm not sure which. I have some work to do, but I think it's worth it."

"So you aren't giving up?"

"Does it look like it?"

Santana checked her out. "No, you look hot and if Berry can't see that...well." Santana winked suggestively.

"I don't think we'd ever work." Quinn said with a smile.

"God no, but if you want to make Berry jealous..."

"I'll remember that. Until then I am just going to do my best to show her that I do care and she can trust in that. I wish I hadn't been such a bitch to her in the past."

"You can't change that now. I think she has forgiven you anyway."

"I know. It's just that if I hadn't then I don't think we'd be in this holding pattern now."

"You can't let her hold it over you either. That's not fair." Santana motioned towards the girl on stage. "She's watching you." She added and Quinn turned to face Rachel, she was singing with Blaine, but her eyes were locked on Quinn. She felt her breath catch, she wanted Rachel. Santana nudged her in the ribs. "You have got it so bad."

"I really do." She laughed lightly, knowing she couldn't hide it even if she tried.

Rachel finished and quickly joined them, she had another drink in her hand and was clearly a little intoxicated as she staggered over.

"Hey baby." Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist in a possessive display. Santana quirked her eyebrow.

"I'll leave you to it."

"Having fun?" Quinn turned to face Rachel, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she noticed how Rachel's eyes darkened and then her eyes flicked to her lips.

"I really am. Will you sing with me?"

"Not tonight."

"Please..." Rachel jutted out her bottom lip and Quinn couldn't help but think about capturing it with hers. The girl was too cute. She began to nod but was saved from her own easy submission by a call from across the room.

"Lets play spin the bottle." Tina was clearly a little inebriated as she mimicked Rachel's actions from the last party.

Rachel grinned and grabbed Quinn's arm.

"No." she said sternly.

"Come on Quinn, it'll be fun." The brunette was slurring slightly. Quinn didn't waver. She just stood there as Rachel joined the group. She noticed the eager players and narrowed her eyes when Finn joined the group. Rachel was oblivious and quite clearly drunk as she sat down. Only now realising that Quinn hadn't joined her. She looked up and her eyes met angry hazel orbs.

It hit Rachel like a thunder bolt. She was so stupid. Sitting as the bottle spun her eyes never left Quinn. Tina had spun it first and a light cheer resounded as it stopped on Kurt. Tina tentatively placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. They boy smirked and squeezed Blaine's hand. "definitely gay." He whispered.

Finn took the bottle next. Rachel broke her stare off with Quinn as the bottle spun, she watched as it slowly came to a stop in front of her. Her head flicked back to the blonde, but she was no longer there. Finn grinned and moved closer to Rachel, she was frantically looking for Quinn when she felt his hand loop around the back of her neck.

"No, this isn't right." She mumbled.

"Like old times." Finn pulled her closer.

"No, get off me Finn." She stood and pushed him back, he landed on the bottle and she heard it smash beneath him. She didn't wait around to see the result, but she heard him moaning and spitefully hoped it had hurt.

The kitchen was empty, so she walked through the door into the backyard.

"Hey." She sat down next to Quinn who was busy kicking at the dirt. "You'll ruin your dress."

"Doesn't matter." Quinn said sulkily.

"I didn't kiss him." Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's cheek and turned her face so that she was looking at her. She was still met with the angry eyes from inside and she swallowed her own pain from seeing them. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't get why you would want to play such a silly game. You knew he'd join in." Quinn said angrily.

"I didn't think okay. I was just caught up on having fun, something you should try sometime." She snapped.

"Don't you dare."

"Sorry." Rachel took a deep breath and calmed. "But I didn't mean to make you so angry. It's a party, I wanted to feel like I was a part of it."

"You are." Quinn took her shoulders. "You don't have to get drunk, take over the mic and play spin the bottle to fit in. I don't know why you can't see that?"

"It's easy for someone like you. You have it all. People barely tolerate me at the best of times. I know I annoy you all."

"Whoa, so you get a little self-pitying when drunk?" Quinn joked. "Ouch." She rubbed her arm where Rachel had punched it, before wrapping it around the brunette's shoulders. Rachel sighed at the contact.

She looked up into Quinn's eyes again and was relieved to see a playful glint where anger had been minutes before. Tilting her head she moved forward until her lips were almost touching Quinn's. "I want you." She husked just as she moved to kiss her.

Her movements were stopped as Quinn's finger pressed against her mouth.

"We can't. You have been drinking and we are here as friends, remember?"

"Ouch." Rachel retorted. She couldn't hide her disappointment. Quinn stopping her was not something she expected, but she thought that perhaps she did deserve it. So she rested her head back on Quinn's shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them spill.

Quinn could barely breathe. She had been so angry when she saw the way Finn looked at Rachel, she was mad that Rachel couldn't see it. She wanted to march over and claim her girl, but she couldn't because Rachel wasn't her girl, she wouldn't even go on a date with her and she certainly didn't want their friends knowing about them. She sucked in another breath as Rachel rested in her arms. It felt so perfect, yet seemed to hurt so much at the same time.

"Do you want to go back indoors?" She eventually broke the silence. She heard Rachel sniff a little and tried to ignore it.

"Maybe we could just go home. Will you stay?" Rachel asked.

"I can't. I have to do something with my Mom tomorrow morning, but I'll pick you up in the afternoon."

"Oh yes, our classic movie marathon _date_." The word date hung in the air between them.

Quinn eventually stood and offered her hand to Rachel. "Come on, you better get home and sleep off that alcohol so we can have some fun tomorrow."

Rachel followed Quinn to the car in silence, she noticed Finn scowling at her as she passed by, but he obviously wasn't seriously hurt. The car ride home was quiet too and Rachel rested her head against the window as she watched the street lights go by.

Quinn stopped but left the engine running.

"So." she spoke, trying to break Rachel from her reverie.

"Night." Rachel leant across the console and placed a chaste kiss to Quinn's cheek. She hovered there for a split second before turning and opening the door. She was halfway up the path before Quinn whispered "goodnight Rachel."

The blonde watched Rachel walk in her front door, she feared her own heart. The kiss Rachel had just left on her cheek was soft and tender, but the longing that it left in Quinn's heart was raw and aching.

xxx

"Quinn Fabray you have to say something." Kurt told her the next day, she had an hour until she picked up Rachel and she had turned to him for help. Part of her didn't even want to go, it had got to the point where spending time with Rachel was becoming more painful than fun.

"I have tried." She kicked at the floor. "I've told her, I've asked her out, but she just wants to mess around and I don't think I can do that anymore. I feel like my heart is being pulled apart."

"How can you say that? You haven't given her the chance to work out how she feels. Trust me Quinn, for some of us it comes easily, for others not so much. I was so scared of what it meant. I didn't want my Dad to be hurt. It is hard. I know Rachel is struggling with it, but she really likes you. She doesn't know what you feel for her, she even thought you might be a bit like Brittany and Santana. I shouldn't be telling you a word of this, but I know you two are meant to be, so one day you will both thank me. Trust me on this."

"Argh." Quinn buried her head in a pillow. "Why? I just want her and I want her to know it and I want her to want me."

"She does."

"I don't see that."

"You love her?" Kurt asked suddenly. Quinn just stared at him for a moment.

"I think so. I mean I can't imagine my life without her in it. I miss her every second we are apart."

"But? There is definitely a but." he said as she stared into the distance.

"I don't know if she wants that too, she seems happy with things as they are."

"I don't agree."

"You know too much!"

"I do, so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop leaving my heart out there, the kissing keeps taking over. I don't mean I am giving up, just I can't keep on being so close to her without it being something more. I have to stop the contact, because it is driving me insane."

"Oh." Kurt's eyebrows met his hairline as he processed what Quinn was telling him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kurt smirked, Quinn was a ball of sexual frustration and he wasn't about to enlighten her on that fact.

xxx

A little later and she was stood at Rachel's door.

"Hey." She said as Rachel opened the door. Her eyes almost popped out as she took in the outfit Rachel was wearing. The ripped denim shorts showed off Rachel's amazing legs and it was a few moments before Quinn even noticed the low cut black top that hugged Rachel's svelte frame. She gulped and knew it was going to be a long day, but she was determined her resolve would hold out.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel leant forward and kissed Quinn on the cheek. "I am so excited for today." She was practically jumping as she spoke and Quinn couldn't help but think Rachel was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, just put your bag in my room and we can get going."

Quinn was a little nervous at the arrangement but she didn't flinch as she jogged up the stairs and put her bag by the bed. She could smell Rachel's perfume in the room and took a deep breath before turning and heading back to the waiting brunette.

She smiled as they drove to the venue. It was mild enough to enjoy a picnic on the grass as they watched Audrey Hepburn mesmerise them on screen. Quinn lost herself in the movie and didn't pay much attention when Rachel leant into her, she instinctively wrapped her arm around the brunettes shoulder and suddenly went rigid when she realised what she had done. Rachel didn't notice, or at least pretended not to, she just took Quinn's hand and interlaced their fingers as the movie played out on the large screen in front of them.

Quinn tried to regulate her breathing as she felt Rachel's arm rest against her stomach. They had cuddled and watched movies before, it was nothing new, but tonight she had been trying to not get into this situation. She knew there was worse ahead, in two hours they'd be back at Rachel's and as soon as they were tired she'd have to find a way to keep a distance between them as they slept. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

xxx

Rachel had noticed that Quinn had been awkward. The night before had been playing on her mind all day, she had got a little drunk, but not enough to forget the things she had done or the fact that Quinn had stopped them kissing.

She wanted to make up for it today, it started with the hours she had spent getting ready. Rachel wanted to look her best for Quinn and for a moment when she opened the door, she thought she had done it, but Quinn quickly looked away. The drive had been quiet and then once the film began, Quinn had laid back on the blanket and got comfortable. The blonde was transfixed on the screen and Rachel hadn't ever seen her look more beautiful, she moved closer, she needed to be touching and was relieved when Quinn wrapped her arm around her, but she didn't miss the way that Quinn stiffened moments later. Rachel didn't like it at all, so she cuddled in tighter and intwined their fingers. She pretended to play idly, but those soft hands were now her only focus.

She could hear the blondes erratic breaths as her head lay near her chest. She wanted it all to be okay but knew it was her own fault. She had been so hesitant to let go and give in to her true feelings that now Quinn was pulling away in defence. She hated her own insightfulness because she was always right about these things.

Quinn shifted as the credits rolled. Pulling Rachel to her feet.

"We should move now otherwise we'll be stuck in traffic."

"Sure." Rachel followed her, she would have been happy lying there until the sun went down, she loved being close to Quinn, but it was not to be, not tonight anyway.

Quinn navigated them through a quick exit and they were soon on the highway, again Rachel rested her head on the window as she watched the world pass by. Quinn started to sing along to a song on the radio and Rachel smiled. She picked it up at the chorus and soon their voices filled the car. She could see the smile on the blondes face and it made her own smile grow.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said as they walked towards her house.

"It happens." Quinn shrugged and Rachel decided not to pursue it any further.

Quinn took her bag and changed in the bathroom, Rachel had already brushed her teeth and swiftly changed before jumping into bed, she watched as Quinn returned. The blonde didn't make eye contact as she crossed the room and climbed under the covers. Rachel felt the pull in her heart as Quinn turned away to her side.

"Is everything okay?" she asked nervously, barely able to control her emotions and her need to pull Quinn close and hold her tight.

"I'm just really tired is all." Quinn mumbled and Rachel had no choice but to turn off the light and lay back on her pillow. She stared at the form that lay so close but so far away, eventually her eyes gave in and she fell asleep.

xxx

When Rachel woke, she could feel Quinn's hand resting on her abdomen and her head resting on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Quinn's shampoo, she placed a kiss on the top of her head and hoped that today would be a better day. She was glad that it was Quinn that had moved toward her in the night and not the other way around for once.

They had made plans to get brunch and then shop. Rachel was just glad that they would be spending the day together. Quinn was too quiet yesterday and there wasn't much she could do about it while watching a film, but today would be different.

Quinn woke moments later and stretched. "Hey you." She smiled at Rachel and the brunette couldn't stop the goofy grin that formed on her face. Relieved that Quinn didn't appear irked by their proximity.

"Morning. You feeling better?"

"Not so tired. I slept really well."

"So you ready for today?"

"Actually I was going to ask if we could leave it, I'm not sure I have the energy to shop with you."

Rachel felt her heart sink in her chest, she began to open and close her mouth in a good impersonation of a fish when Quinn started laughing.

"Rachel, I am joking. I can't wait for today." Quinn broke all her new rules as she pulled Rachel into a hug, she felt bad, obviously her comment had hit a sore point and she had missed her hugs from the night before too. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Sure." Rachel nodded and then managed a smile.

"Please?" Quinn pouted.

"I was hoping to sulk all day, but how can I resist that." Rachel leant in to capture Quinn's lip, but before she made it Quinn was turning around and climbing out of bed. She watched as the blonde made her way to the bathroom.

"Better get a move on." She said and a moment later Rachel heard the shower turn on, she collapsed back on her bed. She wasn't going to convince herself that Quinn had just turned before she realised what she was about to do. It was a cold shoulder and she wasn't going to dismiss it.

Rachel kept up the pretence as they went to brunch, she could see that something had changed with Quinn and she wanted to get to the bottom of it, but decided flirting would be a better idea.

"Try this." She pushed her fork towards Quinn.

"Mmm, so good." Quinn licked her lips and Rachel couldn't help but stare. She blushed when Quinn caught her.

The day had been torture for Quinn, she had shied away from a kiss and then returned from the bathroom only to witness Rachel in only her bra and panties rummaging in a drawer for a top. She stopped dead and pretended to avert her eyes, but instead she watched as Rachel pulled her sweater over her head, taking in the smooth tan skin and desperately aching to touch it. Now she was eating with the girl and Rachel kept offering her food and making sounds that Quinn couldn't help but imitate. If it wasn't for the fact they weren't dating, she would have said it was an amazing date.

They walked to the mall and Rachel kept brushing the back of her hand against Quinn's. The blonde wanted to link them, but resisted.

A short while later and Rachel had found a dress that she wanted to try on, Quinn was waiting for her when the shop assistant walked in.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Just waiting on a friend."

"I've seen you before, Quinn is it? I used to be in Vocal Adrenalin. I don't suppose you remember me?"

"Sorry, no." Quinn was watching the changing room door and not paying much attention to the girl until she felt a hand rest on her forearm.

"Perhaps we could?" the girl smiled at her shyly. "you know, get to know each other." She grabbed a pen and started scribbling a number. Quinn watched on in shock.

Rachel opened the door just as the girl placed her phone number in Quinn's hand, she watched on as the girl leant forward and whispered something in Quinn's ear, Rachel saw red and then she recognised the girl and darted back into the room. She heard Quinn laughing with the girl a moment later and felt a stab to the heart.

xxx

"No good?" Quinn asked as Rachel walked back out in her original clothes.

"No." she said coldly. "Did I hear you talking to someone?"

"Just the assistant."

"Hmm."

"What's up?"

"Really?" Rachel put her hands on her hips and stared at her. "I saw you! Flirting and taking her number."

"You're jealous?" Quinn spluttered.

"I am not." Rachel stamped her foot.

"Oh boy, you really are. Wow." Quinn shook her head, but the smile didn't leave her lips.

"You took her number." Rachel stated as she turned her back to Quinn.

"Why does it bother you?" Quinn asked, a smirk firmly placed on her face.

"It doesn't."

"So maybe she gave me her number, perhaps she'll go on a date with me."

"You can't." Rachel spun back round to face Quinn.

"Why?"

"Because you like me."

"That is true."

Rachel saw the smile on Quinn's face and stepped into her personal space. "and because I like you. Quinn I'd like it if we tried dating."

"Really?" Quinn couldn't hide her joy.

"I'm so sorry for being such an ass and I really am not saying this now because you were talking to that girl. I have been trying to find a way to make things right. I feel so bad about Puck's. It's not that I didn't want to date you, its just that isn't what I wanted for our first date."

"I understand, I should have realised. I just wanted to take you and it's been really hard lately, but you want to try?"

"I do, but you can't talk to that evil witch again."

"Whoa. Rachel be nice."

"It's true, I know her, she is one of them."

"Yeah she said she was in Vocal Adrenaline."

"No, she was one of THEM."

Quinn took a moment and then it hit her.

"She egged you? I am going to kill her." Quinn started to march back into the shop, but Rachel took her by the wrist.

"As much as I like protective Quinn, I would like to focus on the fact that we just agreed to try dating."

"We did." Quinn grinned and felt her heart melt as she looked in Rachel's eyes. Finally they were making some progress. She cupped Rachel's cheeks with her hands and connected their lips. Moaning as they glided together effortlessly. She ran her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip and felt a rush of blood as her tongue met the warmth of Rachel's mouth. Swirling and moving together, she felt a familiar surge in her heart as she held Rachel close and she knew she could never get enough.

"Now you can exact revenge." Rachel said breathily as she pulled back.

Quinn took her hand and they walked through the shop, she saw the assistant and waved her over.

"Your number." She threw the piece of paper at the girls chest. She registered the surprise on her face. "you're just lucky my girlfriend doesn't agree with the idea of throwing eggs or..." the girl gasped as she took in Rachel.

"I...I'm so sorry..." she stammered.

Quinn ignored her as she walked out of the shop with Rachel, turning to the brunette and collapsing against the wall in laughter, all the stress of the last few weeks leaving her body in one go.

"Your girlfriend?" Rachel questioned as they sat down with a coffee.

"Well, not yet, but soon I hope. I just thought it sounded better when I cut her down."

"It sounded really good." Rachel said dreamily as she squeezed Quinn's hand. "I'm sorry that I have been so difficult. I just wanted to be sure."

"And you are?"

"As sure as I can be. I don't want to not see where this takes us. I..."

"Shush." Quinn placed a tender kiss to Rachel's lips. "We can take it slow okay?" Rachel nodded as she bit her lip. "Can I take you out next Friday?"

"I'd love that."

"A date." Quinn grinned.

"A date." Rachel beamed back at her.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know your thoughts.**

**This came together well so an early update. I have a date and a bit more to go and write now, so will try to get that update done early/mid next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A date or two. Less Angst. Some kissing and...ah you'll see.**

**I tried to respond to my reviews this week, but then Fanfiction died on me so if I missed you, sorry and thank you.**

**I am sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to publish yesterday but couldn't even read through. Not feeling awesome today either, but wanted to keep to my deadline, so I hope this works out okay. I have my usual jitters.**

**Ax**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

"A date?" Santana smirked as Quinn followed her into her room.

"Yes, a full on real date. Its about time too, I thought maybe it was never going to happen between us."

"Ha you'd have waited until Rachel turned 25 if she had said so."

"That may be true." Quinn chewed her lip as she considered it. She would have waited for Rachel, even if it had been a 10 year High school reunion, she still would have been wanting to know what they could be.

"It better be a good date then, I mean all this waiting, I'm sure you have it planned out meticulously, you have to find a way to get into Berry's..." Santana stopped as soon as Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Too soon to be crude?" she chuckled. "So the date?"

"It's going to be amazing. The best of everything. The best flowers, restaurant, car. I want Rachel to know that she is worth it all."

"And then lots of sweet lady kisses?"

"I'm counting on it. There is nothing as good as kissing Rachel Berry."

"Yeah I really don't need to know and can live without the visual too, I'm just glad you got your shit together."

"Do you think Rachel would like gardenias?"

"I have no idea. I expect she'd like something that was bedazzled."

"I could hire a bedazzled car." Quinn said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"You'd look like Barbie." Santana shook her head vigorously and Quinn figured she was right.

"Hmm." Quinn got back to her plans, she wanted it to be the best date Rachel had ever been on, she knew it wouldn't be hard to surpass Finn, his idea of a good night was eating chips and playing zombie ninja's on his xbox.

xxx

Kurt grabbed Rachel before the bell rang.

"You finally talked?" he asked hurriedly as they moved into an empty classroom.

"Yes, sort of. You will be pleased to know that we are going on a date."

"YES!" Kurt whooped and Rachel found herself being pulled unceremoniously into a hug.

"It's just a date Kurt."

"It is no such thing! It is you finally giving into your true feelings and also its about time you stopped being such a bi..." Rachel placed her hand on his chest.

"Fine. You are right of course. I can't wait." She said giddily. "I really like her, but I love it when we spend time together, she is just so different."

"I'm glad and I am more than willing to help you choose an outfit..." Kurt took in Rachel's pained expression. "...and I wouldn't sabotage your date with Quinn. It'll be something special. Sexy, yet understated."

"Thanks Kurt. You have been amazing, a true friend."

"My job is not yet complete." He whisked her back into the hallway and watched as Quinn appeared, the look between the pair made him want to dance on air. There really was nothing like seeing two people in love, even if they were as painfully slow to realise it as Rachel and Quinn appeared to be.

xxx

For once Rachel was glad that they were getting close to a competition, the week was crammed with rehearsals and fittings and Friday came around fast.

She had seen Quinn as often as usual throughout the week, it was different and Rachel felt relieved. Quinn was smiling a lot more and Rachel kept catching her staring at her, it made Rachel ache with desire. Something about the hunger in the blondes eyes left her wanting and she couldn't wait for their first date.

Their hugs lasted a little longer and hands wondered a little more than before. It was exciting and Rachel still couldn't get her head around the idea that she was going on a date with Quinn Fabray.

"I'll be at yours for 7pm." Quinn told her for the fifth time that day.

"I know." She smiled and then grinned a little more when Quinn leant in and left a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good, because tonight I am going to show you the best."

And that is exactly what Quinn did. She was at Rachel's house at five to seven in a hired limo. It was only then that she remembered that she'd have to see Rachel's dads and her nerves kicked in. She walked the path and knocked the door, moments later Hiram answered, a knowing look plastered on his face.

"Quinn, so lovely to see you. You look stunning." He grinned and invited her in. "Leroy wants a word." He added as she walked into the house.

Leroy stood as Quinn entered the kitchen.

"Mr Berry."

"Quinn." he smiled, but the stern tone was not lost on Quinn. "I believe you are taking my daughter on a date tonight?"

"I am." she answered with more assertiveness than she felt. "I hope that is okay? Because I really like Rachel and hope this is the first of many dates."

"Just make sure you treat my baby girl right and we will have no issues. She likes you and I trust her judgement."

"Thank you." Quinn let out a deep breath. Her history with Rachel would always be something she regretted, but now she had a chance to make sure they had an amazing future.

Rachel breezed into the kitchen, placing kisses on both her Dads cheeks before turning to Quinn. "Wow." Was all she could manage as she took in her dates appearance. Quinn was wearing a red dress that clung to every curve and Rachel couldn't help but examine each and every one.

"Drool." Hiram spoke up, she looked at him curiously. "Rachel, you are drooling and Quinn is a little too." She blinked and then realised that Quinn's eyes were still on her body. She knew when the blonde finally met her eye that Kurt's advice had been priceless.

"You are so beautiful." Quinn breathed as she stepped closer to Rachel and placed a kiss on her cheek, blushing lightly when she realised the Berry men were watching the pair closely.

"We should go." Rachel grabbed her purse and made for a hasty exit.

"Bye girls." The Berry's called after the pair and Rachel ran down the path with Quinn's hand locked in hers.

"You hired a car?" Rachel stopped in shock.

"I did." The chauffeur opened the door and Rachel climbed in.

"It's...wow...wonderful, you really needn't have...um..." Rachel was a little lost for words, she took a deep breath and tried to find her tongue. "Did my Dads give you hell?"

"No, they were just looking out for you."

"I'm still so shocked at all this. I am going on a date with Quinn Fabray!"

"You are, at last." Quinn took Rachel's hand and held it tight as they drove to the restaurant. She had booked the best that Lima had to offer. It wasn't until they were sat at the table that Quinn realised Vegan options were thin. Rachel smiled and sipped on her water as she scanned the menu. Quinn grimaced when she realised her mistake. The waiter arrived before she could speak.

"I'll have the salad." Rachel smiled as she closed her menu. Quinn just watched on and the waiter had to cough to get her attention.

"The same." She mumbled.

"Quinn? You don't have to. I saw your eyes as that steak went by a minute ago." Rachel placed her hand on top of the blondes and then turned to the waiter. "She'll have the filet mignon."

The waiter looked to Quinn and she nodded.

He rolled his eyes as he topped up their drinks and left them to it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think." Quinn leant across the table. "I just wanted to take you somewhere special and now you are stuck with a salad. I am as lousy a date as Finn."

"It's fine. I like salad and this restaurant is lovely."

"The best." Quinn said glumly.

She couldn't help but feel bad when their meals arrived, Rachel didn't make a show, she just forked at her salad. Quinn struggled to get through her steak as she kept looking at Rachel, but she found herself unable to make conversation, her self-pity consuming her.

Dessert didn't fair much better and Quinn at this point couldn't wait for it to end. She paid the bill and tried to help Rachel out of her chair, but stumbled.

"Shit." She cursed and noticed a collection of heads turning around to look at her, she thought that she was probably the same shade as her dress by now as she led Rachel from the restaurant and back to the car. She climbed in first and almost cried when she felt something between her and the seat, she had forgotten about the flowers she'd got for Rachel and now they were ruined. Rachel sat next to her and retrieved the crumpled bouquet.

"It's okay Quinn, really. They are very pretty and dinner was lovely."

"You don't have to make me feel better."

"I know." Rachel brushed Quinn's hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "It was the best date because it was with you." She pressed her lips against Quinn's and felt the blonde kiss her back. A smile graced her mouth and Quinn took advantage, her tongue colliding with Rachel's, they kissed all the way home. Quinn's hands running up and down Rachel's sides as the brunette wrapped her fingers in Quinn's hair. The car came to a stop and it was a few minutes before Quinn reluctantly pulled herself off of Rachel.

"That part of the date was amazing." She grinned as she walked Rachel to her front door and moved to kiss her goodnight, the door opened and she was met with an inquisitive looking Leroy.

"Good evening Quinn. I trust you both had a lovely evening." He smiled mischievously and she knew it was her cue to leave.

"Goodnight, Rachel, Mr Berry."

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel pushed her Daddy inside the door.

"What?" he chuckled.

"The date was awful and I had only just managed to convince her it wasn't a complete disaster and then you..."

"You've been parked outside for fifteen minutes, I was beginning to wonder if we'd see you again." He hadn't missed the dishevelled state of his daughter or her date.

"Now she is going to feel bad again."

"I'm sure you'll make it up to her." He couldn't hold in his laughter, Rachel sighed at him and made a quick escape to her room.

She got herself ready for bed and then made a call.

"Hey." Quinn answered. "You okay?"

"I am, I just wanted to see how you were, after everything. I'm phoning as your friend, not your date."

"Well, that's good, because if you were my date you'd be so disappointed at the sucky date I just took you on."

"Didn't go well then?"

Quinn decided to play along.

"It was awful. I took the prettiest girl to the best restaurant and it went so badly."

"Hmm, did you ask your date what she thought?"

"I was too embarrassed."

"Did she at least kiss you goodnight?"

"She did and a little more."

"I think you might have done okay then. I suggest you ask her out again, I think she might say yes."

"You do?"

"Mmmhmm, but Quinn..."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps somewhere less expensive and pretentious. She likes you, not the price tag."

"I'll remember that."

She could hear Quinn's smile in her words.

"Night Quinn."

"Night Rach."

She slept happy that night.

xxx

Quinn woke early and went for a run, she hadn't given up on keeping herself fit, but it had taken a new form, she had a lot of energy to work off and most of it seemed to result from her encounters with Rachel.

Her feet hit the pavement and soon she was into a steady rhythm. Thoughts of Rachel filled her head and she wasn't surprised to find herself at the girls doorstep.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Rachel answered the door and pulled a sweaty Quinn in for a lingering kiss.

"Rach, I'm hot."

"Don't I know it." Rachel placed another kiss to Quinn's neck.

"I mean I'm sweaty. I've been running." She tried to pull away but Rachel wasn't relinquishing her grip.

"Yes, in nice tight clothes and then you came here."

Quinn couldn't hold in her laughter. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "So now I know why you used to stare at me when I was a Cheerio."

Rachel blushed furiously. "I did not."

"Sure." She grinned. "Anyway I came to ask for another try. I was talking to my best friend last night and she said maybe I should see if you'd go out with me again."

"I think your best friend is very wise. I would definitely like to go out again."

"Great, so tonight?"

"I think I can change my plans."

"You had plans?"

"Just to spend the night on the phone to my best friend, but I think she'll understand that a date with you is more important."

"We have the best, best friends."

"We really do, do you want breakfast?"

"I should finish my run..." Quinn could feel her tension returning.

"I'll see you tonight then." Rachel placed a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips and watched the blonde run off down the path and along the street, her eyes unashamedly locked onto her curvaceous ass and thighs.

xxx

Rachel was flustered, seeing Quinn this morning had just set her mind racing, she had never felt so attracted to anyone. The night before in the back of the car had been something else, her hands had roamed freely across the sleek red gown. She could feel how close she was to touching soft alabaster skin and it had driven her wild with desire.

Finn had been sweet and everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend, but she had never felt anything like she did for Quinn. The night before hadn't gone well, but it didn't matter to her, she had the most amazing time, because it was with Quinn.

Now she had another date to prepare for, she was sure it wouldn't be a repeat of the night before but didn't know what to expect. Quinn texted her saying 'dinner but a little more casual', so she dressed in skinny jeans and a button down shirt. It wasn't her usual look, but she liked it.

"Another date?" Hiram asked as she joined him in the kitchen.

"Yes, so be kind when she gets here. Last night was a little strained."

"You like her?"

"I really do, I never dreamt this would happen but it feels good. She is staying over tonight, I mean if thats okay?"

"I'm pleased for you, but just be aware that your Daddy is going to want to know everything and there will be an open door policy now we know the two of you are dating, I trust you Rachel and yes Quinn can stay, don't let me down."

Rachel nodded, she didn't want her Dads to realise that certain things had been going on during their previous sleepovers.

The doorbell rang and she rushed to answer.

"You look amazing." Quinn handed her a bunch of flowers and smiled.

"So do you." Rachel didn't want to hang around and was relieved when her Dad took the flowers with just a quick hello to Quinn.

Quinn ran around the car to open the door for her. "Thank you." She whispered into Quinn's ear as she moved past her and climbed into her seat.

They parked the car and Rachel smiled when she saw the diner that Quinn had chosen. "I love this place." She took the blondes hand and offered a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm glad I got the venue right." Quinn opened the door and Rachel walked in, they were seated quickly. "I can't believe how busy it is here."

"It's always like this, I come here with my Dads a lot or we order in. Have you never been?"

"No, I feel like I have been missing out. Why do we always end up in Breadstix?"

"Santana."

"True." Quinn laughed. "I'm so glad you gave me another chance, I feel we have so much to talk about, so much to find out about each other."

"We do, It's weird because we've been hanging out and I know we kissed and stuff, but I never really thought to ask you any questions, I was so confused about my own feelings."

"Ask away." Quinn smiled reassuringly, glad that they were finally getting somewhere. Kissing was fun, in truth it was amazing, but she wanted to learn more about the girl she was falling for.

The waitress appeared and she looked back to her menu, just as they were ordering Rachel waved to someone behind Quinn, she turned to see Leroy and Hiram talking with the host.

"Hi girls." Leroy walked over. "Don't panic we aren't staying. They have no tables, so we'll have to take out."

"You could join us?" Quinn regretted the words as soon as they fell from her mouth, Rachel gave her a strange look and she smiled it away.

"Really? You are sure we wouldn't be interrupting?"

"No, we'd love it if you joined us." Again words fell from Quinn's mouth and Rachel just watched her in shock.

"Then how could we refuse." Hiram patted Rachel on the shoulder and motioned for her to move around the booth.

Within moments their table was reset for four people and they had all squeezed in. The only upside was now Quinn was pressed up against Rachel's thigh.

It wasn't the worst meal in history, the conversation flowed easily. Quinn got on well with Rachel's Dads but it wasn't a date.

Rachel's Dads picked up the bill and her heart melted when she saw Quinn pout at the gesture.

"I need the restroom. Daddy, Dad, I'll see you at home." She said forcefully as she ushered her Dads towards their car. "Quinn brought me out and she can take me home."

"Of course." Quinn blushed lightly as all eyes focussed on her.

"Not too late." Leroy said firmly as he kissed Rachel on the cheek before Hiram dragged him to the car.

"I think we ruined the date." He said to his husband.

"I'm sure they will kiss and make up on the way home." Leroy chuckled as he looked back to see a stony faced Quinn waiting for Rachel to return. "They are very sweet together, I remember when we were like that."

"Were?" Hiram pouted.

"Are." Leroy kissed his husband reassuringly.

xxx

Quinn watched the Berry's drive away, she paced the walkway as she waited for Rachel. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and then she was being pinned against the wall, Rachel's lips quickly attached to hers and she moaned as the brunettes tongue explored her mouth.

"I am so sorry." Rachel began placing fervent kisses along Quinn's jawline. "If I had known they were out tonight I would have said, but Daddy was working late..."

"It's okay, I just, uh." Quinn couldn't speak as Rachel sucked at her pulse point, her hands lifted into soft brown hair and she pulled Rachel's face up so that their lips met. She melted into the kiss as Rachel's tongue begged for entrance she groaned again and felt her hips jut against Rachel.

"All I wanted to do all night was kiss you." Rachel said breathily into Quinn's ear before she traced a line along her neck with her tongue.

"Fuck." Quinn felt Rachel's hands squeezing her ass and she quickly spun her around so that Rachel was the one with her back to the wall, she placed hot open mouthed kisses along her neck and let her hands roam beneath Rachel's shirt. She palmed at her breasts and felt Rachel moan into her mouth at the touch.

She only stopped when a group of diners noisily made their way into the parking lot.

"We should get back to mine. Do you want to stay?"

"I really do." Quinn nodded eagerly.

"Perhaps I should let you know now that my Dads have enforced an open door policy, but I think we can find a way around it."

"I'm sure we can."

They drove home to find her Dads waiting with amused grins on their faces.

"We're going to watch a movie and then get some sleep." Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her upstairs before her Dads could get a word in.

She left the door ajar and wasn't surprised to see Hiram poke his head around soon after. "We're off to bed. Be good!" he whispered before closing the door behind him.

Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms before their heated kisses took over again.

"We should sleep." Rachel put a hand between them, her mind was so fuzzy, Quinn had indeed been kissing her senseless.

"Is this too much?" Quinn tried to catch her breath, worried that it was getting too intense for Rachel.

"No, It's just...well I need to stop now or I won't be able to and my Dads are here and it feels too soon."

"You're right." Quinn climbed off the bed and looked at Rachel.

"Come back." Rachel reached her hand out and pulled Quinn back onto the bed. "I like this, what we have. I don't want to rush and ruin it."

"No, of course. I just get a little blinded when I am around you and it's like I know I have some self-control but Rachel Berry kisses me and it disappears."

Rachel grinned and pulled Quinn closer. They slept in each others arms and Quinn had never felt more complete in her life.

xxx

"Tell me everything about your awesome date." Santana cornered Quinn first thing on Monday.

"It was awful."

"All that Fabray charm and she didn't put out?"

"Dinner was terrible, she is vegan and I took her to the best restaurant in Lima."

"And?"

"She ate a salad! A Salad! I felt such a fool. It got better in the car on the way home, but I tried again Saturday and it was going well, but then her Dads joined us."

"No way? Well, that is a cockblock and a half."

"Exactly. I stayed over and it was uh...nice."

"I bet it was." Santana nudged her.

"I really like her. I'm not sure what she thinks, we've hardly talked."

"Too much kissing?"

"Kind of and I wanted to talk on our date, but I got in a mood and couldn't talk, then her Dads were there the next night."

"Give it time."

Quinn knew Santana was right, she'd waited for Rachel to agree to dating now she needed to be patient and see how things worked out. She was pleased that Rachel seemed a lot more into her if their kisses and interaction were anything to go by.

Regionals were taking over this week and she knew it would be on Rachel's mind. She caught up with her between classes.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes, meet me in the auditorium. I have rehearsal with Finn in my free. So…"

"OK" Quinn didn't show her annoyance that Rachel was spending time with Finn, she didn't feel she had a right to, but the boy still irked her.

"We still have to do the other number and he wants to go over some steps. I don't think it'll take too long."

"So long as I have you for lunch."

xxx

Finn and Rachel had been rehearsing for almost an hour and she was getting tired, mostly of him treading on her feet.

"I think that'll do." She stated firmly and sat on the piano stool rubbing her foot.

"It's nice spending time with you. I'm glad you agreed to sing with me." Finn sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Really Finn? You know me well enough by now. I will do anything for glee."

"Including stalk a pink haired punk and make her into your best friend." She couldn't miss the animosity in his voice.

"Stop."

"No, Rachel, you are making a fool…"

Rachel slammed the piano closed.

"I will not listen to this Finn. I like Quinn, she means more to me than you ever did."

"Ouch Rach!" He stood up and towered over her, but she didn't back down.

"It's true. She has proved to me that she is a good person, an amazing person actually and I care deeply about her, so I will not stand here and listen to you bad mouthing her. You have been unnecessarily mean to her."

"She lied and said I was the father of her baby, she cheated and she has always been mean to you."

"She has more than apologised for that and in reality what did you lose? She gave up her child in the end, she is the one that hurts everyday. Your hurt pride should have healed by now, you led her away from her boyfriend and then you dumped her for me. I think that was more than ample revenge."

"Rachel." He pleaded, placing his hands on her shoulders. She quickly removed them.

"No, Finn you have to stop. I don't love you. I don't want to be with you, but I will be your friend, but not if you talk about someone I love like that."

"You love Quinn?"

"I…"

"Of course you do, friends love each other." He shrugged and Rachel looked away, she couldn't digest her own words in that moment.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Rach. I know you are right, it's just hard. I miss you, I miss us. I should go."

She didn't say anything so he picked up his things and left her alone. Quinn didn't move she was stood in the shadows at the back of the auditorium and had listened to the whole exchange. Rachel had defended her and it made her heart swell. She watched as the brunette tried to process everything on that stage. Even from a distance she could see that Rachel was struggling with something.

Rachel opened the lid and ran her fingers along the keys. She began to sing.

_I let it fall, my heart and as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

_My hands, they're strong but my knees are weak._

_To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet._

Quinn stepped out of the shadows and Rachel stopped suddenly. Their eyes locked and Quinn made her way to the stage.

"For me? Or him?"

Rachel shook her head. "Neither, it was on my iPod this morning and got stuck in my head. Finn just made me angry, I wanted to let it out."

"You and me together, nothing is better." Quinn sang.

"The song is sad."

"I know."

"So why would you think it was about you?"

"I didn't, I guess I just didn't want it being about Finn."

"He's the past."

"And the future is?"

"Um, undecided." Rachel offered as she turned her back to Quinn, she wasn't sure she was ready to confess her feelings yet, she wasn't sure what they were. She heard Quinn move closer and when she felt hands wrap around her waist her pulse raced. Quinn's lips ghosted over her ear.

"I hope I am in it."

And with that Rachel melted. "I hope so too." She husked.

Quinn turned her around and kissed her, she didn't hold back as she let her hands roam the blonde. She wanted her, she had wanted her for so long. Touching happened on instinct.

One of her hands wrapped in Quinn's short blonde hair. She loved that hair and was glad it was no longer that shade of pink. She ran her free hand down Quinn's back, lightly scraping her fingers nails as she went. Quinn shivered and pulled Rachel closer into her as their tongues collided.

She followed Rachel's lead and let her hands rest on Rachel's butt. When she squeezed, Rachel couldn't keep the moan locked inside.

Their eyes locked and she could only imagine that her eyes were as black with desire as Quinn's were. She wanted Quinn all over her, she wanted Quinn inside of her.

Quinn's hand slipped under Rachel's shirt and drew circles on her lower back, before tickling her ribs and resting just under her bra. She pulled back and looked at Rachel. "Please." Is all the brunette could manage. Quinn reconnected their lips, she loved the way they moved together smoothly. She felt braver as her hand continued its journey, when she cupped Rachel's breast she felt the pool of desire between her own legs. Rachel arched into the touch and the sound she made let Quinn know that she would never ever get bored of touching Rachel.

They leant back against the piano for support and Rachel unbuttoned Quinn's shirt. She traced a line along the abs she had admired during Quinn's Skank phase. Pulling apart so that she could see what she was touching, she was met with the exposed flesh that she longed to devour, she felt Quinn's gaze on her "You are beautiful" she whispered as her hand rose slowly until it reached Quinn's breast, she kneaded it gently and ran a thumb over the hardened bud that was trying to break free from the material encasing it. "So beautiful."

Quinn gasped at the touch and Rachel met her eyes briefly, Quinn nodded and Rachel reached around and unhooked the bra. The blonde's hand was still fixed in her hair as Rachel leant down and captured a nipple in her mouth. Her desire was leading her and she couldn't resist as she lazily traced a path between each breast, sucking and placing kisses on each one in turn. Quinn threw her head back as Rachel continued, she needed to feel closer and was amazed at the sudden turn in events. She still had Rachel's breast in her hand. Freeing it she pushed into Rachel and pressed her hard against the piano. Rachel's lips were now attacking her neck as she ran a hand slowly up Rachel's thigh, lifting her skirt and tracing a line along the elastic of her panties.

"Fuck" Rachel husked.

Quinn kissed the lips that were driving her wild. She continued her ministrations and traced a path until her fingers were almost between Rachel's legs. She could feel the heat emanating off the brunette and as she ran her finger along her panties she could also feel how wet Rachel was.

"I want you." She breathed in to Rachel's mouth. "but not here, not like this."

Rachel groaned, but she felt it too. She had been willing, but something didn't feel right. She placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders pushing her back lightly until she could see her face.

"How do you do this to me Quinn?" she glanced down at the naked flesh in front of her. "You make me feel things, I didn't know I could feel. You make me want you so much that I can't control myself."

Quinn cupped Rachel's cheeks and sucked on her bottom lip. "I know, I feel it too."

"I'm scared."

"I'm terrified." Quinn countered. A shy smile on her face as she watched the brunette bite her lip before smiling back.

Rachel watched as Quinn did her bra back up and began to re button her shirt. She couldn't find anything to say, her head was a mess. Moments before she had been ready to give herself to Quinn, nothing made sense, she couldn't think around her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel felt a tear escape.

"Hey, don't be sorry." Quinn spoke softly as she pulled Rachel into her arms. "We are both in this."

"I know, I just feel like I am messing you around."

"You still want to date?"

"Very much so."

"Then you aren't messing me around. We got heated and carried away. I guess we both need to think what this all means to us and maybe cool down a bit."

"I guess." Rachel looked at her watch. "I have to go." She stumbled back and headed towards the door, leaving Quinn a little dazed and confused. "I'll see you at 7pm." she called before she ran down the hall to her next class.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me your thoughts. They still have a little way to go on their journey.**

**Song is Adele: Set fire to the rain. It was stuck in my head when I wrote that scene.**

**I will try to update at the weekend, but my head is not functioning so it may take me a bit longer. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I got sick. So am sorry for the delay in updating. I hope this instalment does not reflect my medicated haze.**

**All additional mistakes are my own. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are half the reason I keep writing.**

**Thought I better mention that in this story Shelby and Beth didn't come back to Lima. That is just a confused mess that I didn't want to deal with here.**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Quinn didn't see Rachel the rest of the day, they had been so close to doing something that she didn't really think either of them was quite ready for and she needed to know if Rachel was okay, that they were still okay, because she didn't want it to end on another Rachel freak out. What they had together was intense, there was no hiding from that. They had history, a past where they had bickered and fought. Quinn had always had passionate feelings towards Rachel, she had stifled her attraction through anger, insults and drawings, but now that she could be true and honest she was struggling to restrain herself.

Tonight was the first time Rachel had been to Quinn's home since they agreed to date and Quinn was feeling a little apprehensive, even more so after their heated lunch, but mostly because of Judy.

Her Mom had been different since she moved back in after Beth had been born. It wasn't perfect, she couldn't look at her Mom without seeing all her faults. Her parents rejection had broken Quinn's view of the world, she didn't know if the love she had once felt would ever return. She couldn't hide from the fact that Judy Fabray was an alcoholic, or that she had turned her back when Quinn needed her, but Quinn had given her another chance because despite everything she still needed her Mom to love her. With change, came honesty and as soon as she got back from Nationals in New York she had broached the subject of liking girls. She wasn't sure of her own feelings at the time, but something sparked the moment Finn kissed Rachel and she couldn't escape it.

Judy had grimaced, it was slight, but Quinn didn't miss it. She didn't expect any less, she did however expect more, yet it never came. Judy just stood up and hugged her. "I'm always going to be your Mom and I love you no matter who you love." It was enough for Quinn then, she hadn't felt ready to further that conversation and she didn't want to go there again until she knew 'love' was what she felt and what Rachel felt too.

It always came back to Rachel, every thought and decision, she spent the last summer knowing what she would face when they returned to school. Youtube was a constant reminder, the T-Rex eating the Jew was something she didn't need to see again but couldn't avoid. The Skanks were her defence, the thing that would give her a new identity and an escape from the one thing that kept eating at her. She couldn't sit in glee and watch the Rachel and Finn show, but then she got back to school and found she had no choice. Rachel wanted her back and Rachel had forever been the person she couldn't say no to.

Now they were dating and it felt like everything was clicking into place, although Quinn still felt unsure, Rachel's reluctance to even date had knocked her, she wasn't confident that things would work out between them, how could she be when they played cat and mouse over going on a date. Finn was in the picture for a little too long after they first kissed and she was still concerned that Rachel would wake up one day and do a complete U-turn. She decided that until she knew it was actually going to be a thing, she needn't open her Mom's eyes to the fact, or at least that is how she tried to justify it to herself.

Telling Judy hadn't come up in conversation with Rachel, she'd been quite happy to be open in front of her Dads. It had come naturally and she was glad they saw no prejudice. She wondered why Rachel had never questioned her about her Mom, it was no secret that Judy wasn't the most open-minded person in Lima, but then they'd never really talked about their own feelings, so why would Rachel ask something like that? They were either too busy kissing or too scared to say how they really felt out loud and make those feelings real. Quinn wanted for it all to be real, for Rachel to feel the same as her. Everything over the last few months had been amazing. Getting to know the girl properly, having Rachel be there for her when she needed someone the most. She could never put enough emphasis on how important it was that Rachel didn't give up on her when she tried to run away from herself. Quinn had needed someone to believe in her, she had needed Rachel.

Her Mom was in the kitchen when she came downstairs, she'd chosen a yellow sundress for tonight and Judy smiled warmly when she took in her appearance.

"You look so pretty Quinn."

"Thanks Mom, what's for dinner?"

"Vegan lasagne. I didn't forget about Rachel. Honestly I'm glad she's coming tonight. You've been spending a lot of time at the Berry's and I feel a need to return the hospitality."

"Just so long as the photo albums stay in the cupboard."

Judy shook her head at Quinn and laughed lightly. "I'll do my best to not embarrass you. I know Rachel is important to you."

Quinn looked up at her Mom, not sure if she meant what she thought. It wouldn't have been hard to put two and two together. Quinn had said she liked a girl and suddenly she was spending a lot of time with Rachel. Her heart raced and not in the nice way it did when she saw Rachel. No, this was fast and panicky, she swallowed and looked down at the floor, she wanted to be honest, but she didn't feel quite ready.

"She's important and..."

The doorbell rang and saved her, she couldn't get out of the kitchen fast enough and when she saw Rachel on the other side of the door her heart returned to it's much nicer fast beat which made her dizzy with happiness.

"Smell's so good." Rachel drifted past Quinn with a peck to the cheek as she made her way into the kitchen. "Hi, Mrs Fabray."

"Judy, please." Judy corrected her. "It'll be ready in half an hour, so go and do whatever it is you girls do and I'll call you in a bit."

Quinn flushed at the comment, she could see the look in her Mom's eye and knew when she was teasing. Rachel seamed oblivious as she followed Quinn out of the room.

Quinn sat on the couch, she shifted away a little when Rachel joined her.

"What?" Rachel looked at her confusedly.

"You, me, close proximity. It leads to trouble." Quinn grinned but it didn't meet her eyes and Rachel couldn't miss it.

"So you haven't told your Mom." She said flatly. It wasn't a big surprise to her. "It's okay, I know that's going to be a big deal."

"I told her I liked a girl, just not about us because...well I just wasn't sure if this was going anywhere."

"I understand that, we still haven't talked and...and you're Mom..."

"Yeah my Mom can be a little narrow minded, but I have kinda hinted, I think she may be okay."

"Do it when you are ready, we're only dating, so if it doesn't work out." Rachel shrugged, a sad smile graced her features.

"Yeah." Quinn was a little disappointed at Rachel's words, but she didn't mind so much when Rachel's arms wrapped around her waist and shifted closer to her on the couch.

"Girls" Judy called from the kitchen, Quinn took Rachel's hand and didn't let go as they sat at the table. It was all she could manage today but the gesture had Rachel's heart skip a beat. It also had Judy smiling happily at the stove, but she didn't let Quinn see.

xxx

The next day at school was full of glee club and preparations for regionals. Every spare minute she had Rachel was organising and instructing. Quinn couldn't get a look in, she was thankful that she'd see her that night and couldn't imagine a life where she wasn't also Rachel's best friend that could just stop in for dinner or to study.

She arrived at the Berry's a little after 4pm, only Rachel's car was in view, but she wasn't sure if that meant they were alone.

"Hi." Rachel opened the door before Quinn got the chance to knock.

"Hey." She blushed and peered over Rachel's shoulder, when she saw no one in sight she leant in and kissed the brunette.

"They aren't here." Rachel mumbled against Quinn's lips and was rewarded with Quinn's tongue entering her mouth and silencing her as she pushed her back against the wall. Rachel melted into the kiss, letting Quinn claim her.

"You could have told me, I was nervous!" The blonde grinned as she broke the kiss, taking Rachel's hand and idly swinging it between them.

"Why would you be nervous?"

"After yesterday and after Saturday night."

"You think my Dads have the ability to read your mind and therefore know that you want to do all kinds of wicked things to me?"

Quinn couldn't hide the alarm in her face. "Can they?"

"No! Oh Quinn." Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

Quinn felt her cheeks burning, but she couldn't help herself. "It's just there are so many wicked things I want to do to you, I'm sure anyone can tell just from the way I look at you."

Rachel gulped as Quinn's eyes raked her body and now she was the one blushing.

"Well, they will be home soon, so we better hurry."

"Really?"

"No, well yes, they will be home, but no we aren't going to rush and have sex now."

"Oh...um." Quinn was now fascinated with the floor as she kicked her toe against it.

"I think yesterday was something else, but maybe its a little soon to leap into sex, no matter how much I may want to. I like you, but we haven't even managed a successful date, yet."

"Yet! I'll work on it. I promise Rach." Quinn just heard that Rachel was thinking of having sex with her and that made her giddy.

"You want to eat first? Or study?" Rachel broke Quinn from her thoughts.

"So this really is a study date?" Rachel nodded and bit her lip. Quinn was certain they could fit in some kissing and perhaps some under clothes groping in if they got the studying done quickly. "Study first." She almost shouted as she took Rachel's hand and ran up to her room.

xxx

The next morning Quinn was running late and had to rush to Rachel's locker.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she slumped back against the wall and looked for something in her bag. "Here." she passed Rachel a container that her Mom had insisted she bring into school. "It's from Mom, vegan. I think she likes you."

"Mmm these look delicious." Rachel took a cookie and offered Quinn a bite. "I like your Mom, but I like you more and really you didn't have to run off when my Dads got home last night."

"I know, I just thought they'd be getting sick of me by now."

"Never, they love you." The first bell rang "I have to go, but I'll see you at lunch." She hovered as if to kiss her goodbye, but it didn't happen. Instead she turned and ran down the hall.

"Sure." Quinn's brow knotted together as she watched her leave, Rachel always walked her to homeroom.

xxx

It wasn't until lunch that she realised that she hadn't seen Rachel all morning, they normally crossed paths throughout the day, but not today. She was happy to see her sat in the choir room when she arrived. Her happiness was short lived when she noticed Mercedes and Mr Schue were present too.

"Quinn, I hope you don't mind us joining you today..." Mr Schue spoke but Quinn knew she wouldn't be required to answer. "...we have so much to do before Saturday, the others will be here soon."

Rachel looked at her apologetically, her attention turned to the door as she watched the other glee club members walk in.

"I told Mr Schue you'd be here and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you plans had changed."

"It's fine Rachel." Quinn leant against the piano. "Where have you been all morning?"

"Class. Why?"

"Nothing." Quinn shook her head and helped the others move the chairs out of the way. It turned into a full blown dance rehearsal and it was only when the bell rang that she realised she hadn't eaten. Rachel breezed past her as she was about to offer her some food.

"Can't stop. I've got ballet tonight and will call you after?" she had left the room before Quinn could swallow her food and answer.

"Berry goes all crazy around competition time." Santana joined Quinn, helping herself to her lunch.

"So it would seem. I can't wait until Saturday."

"Seeing your girl sing the song you wrote her?" Santana winked.

"It's going to be awesome." Quinn said smugly as she finished her lunch, she was so proud about the whole thing. "Not my girl yet though. I want us to at least have one decent date before I ask her out, I want to be sure she will say yes."

"As in ask to be your girlfriend? Whoa Q, you really don't need to wait but sure you can work it out. Just don't expect much this week, she will be hypersensitive with the competition."

"I know. It's just..."

"You want her. I get it." Santana offered a sympathetic smile.

Quinn just nodded. She needed some validation of what they were, but knew it'd have to wait until after the competition, she knew Rachel would be distracted until then at least.

xxx

Rachel passed Quinn the next morning. She was moving so fast that Quinn had to hurry to catch up with her.

"Sorry about last night, I meant to call, but I was exhausted. My teacher has decided that she is going to try to kill me with overwork before I get anywhere near my Juilliard audition and dreams. I swear it is some conspiracy. All these teachers that fail at their own dreams have descended on Lima in an attempt to thwart mine. Well, Rachel Berry will not...oomph."

Quinn pulled Rachel into the janitors closet and kissed her, something about Rachel talking in paragraphs was hot and Quinn couldn't help herself. Knowing she had the power to stop her talking made her tingle.

"You were saying..." she husked as she attacked Rachel's neck.

"Nothing important." Rachel captured Quinn's lips in another heated kiss, she couldn't get enough of the feel of their mouths pressed together, it made her head buzz and her body pulse. She heard the bell and suddenly pulled away. "I have to go." She was out of the door before Quinn could speak.

**Lunch? Q x**

**Can't. I have to work on my amazing solo. Out with my Dads tonight, but will call after. R x**

**Date tomorrow night? Q x**

**Date :) Parents will be out until 9pm, so come to mine after school and I'll cook. Rx**

**Not really me taking you out though, I still owe you a real date, but sounds great. Qx**

Mr Schue walked past as Quinn sent her last text and tapped her desk, she put her phone away and scowled at his back. At least she had an evening at Rachel's to look forward to.

xxx

It had been a long day, she had barely seen Rachel since their kiss in the closet the morning before and it felt strange, she missed her. They'd talked on the phone as promised and Quinn realised she loved listening to Rachel tell her about her day, even if it did almost mirror her own. She wished they shared more classes, she wished they shared all their classes. A full day with Rachel is what she really wanted right now rather than rushed conversations in hallways and hushed chatter in class.

She ran out to the parking lot eager to see her and wasn't disappointed when Rachel smiled and waved.

"I missed you." She panted as she got to her side.

"I saw you an hour ago." Rachel dismissed her comment as she put her bags on the back seat.

"It's not enough." She leant in to kiss her but couldn't miss that Rachel stepped back out of the way. "What?" she asked dejectedly.

"I just..." Rachel shook her head. "well are we?...I'm not sure about..." Rachel was busy looking around the parking lot.

"You don't want people seeing us?" Quinn huffed and fell back against her car, her eyes firmly fixed on the sky.

"No." Rachel placed a finger on Quinn's chin and lowered her head until she met her eyes. "I just think it's too soon, we don't really know what this is. We talk sure, but we haven't really talked. I guess I like it just being us at the moment."

"Your Dads know, Santana, Kurt." Quinn whined, her patience lost.

"They know we are dating. That's all they know, they don't know what we feel and I don't think I know yet. So no I'm not comfortable with kissing in public. You still haven't told your Mom?" she half stated, half asked.

"Right." Quinn couldn't hide her frustration, Rachel as ever was right, but Quinn was hurt that she didn't get the kiss she had wanted and one thing Quinn was good at was sulking. Her mood was still in force when they got to Rachel's, but the brunette was doing her best to let it slide. Quinn sat on a kitchen stool as she watched Rachel cook, she couldn't get enough of staring at the girl in front of her. Every time Rachel reached to get something from a cupboard, Quinn's eyes fixed on her toned calfs. "You have amazing legs." She finally spoke and Rachel turned around and gave her the benefit of her megawatt smile.

"You just want my body."

"I kind of do." The look on Quinn's face made the butterflies in Rachel's tummy explode and she felt a now familiar ache between her legs.

She tried to dismiss it by changing the subject.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I just don't need others poking their noses in, because they will, until I know. Please Quinn?" Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's shoulders as she stood in front of her. The blonde looked into Rachel's eyes and saw nothing but honesty. She opened her legs and pulled Rachel in against her body.

"So maybe we should talk? Because I think I know how I feel and perhaps you need to know that. Do I have to prove myself to you or something because I don't know how to do this..."

The front door slammed shut and Quinn almost jumped out of her seat, Rachel gripped onto her.

"Rachel, we're home early. Is there any food left?" Leroy called as he closed the front door.

"Plenty. Just give me five minutes." She sent Quinn an apologetic smile and then returned to the stove. "We'll talk later." She looked back over her shoulder and Quinn tried to send her a smile back.

Quinn sighed inwardly, she needed to make Rachel see that she cared for her, but not with Hiram and Leroy present. She ate and was surprised at Rachel's cooking. For someone who confessed to eating takeout a lot, she seemed to be pretty good in the kitchen. She smiled at the brunette and felt a hand on her knee. She placed hers on top of Rachel's and held it as they ate.

xxx

"I'm sorry." Rachel clicked the door shut behind her, Quinn was already resting on her bed.

"It's a good job I like them both so much."

"It's a good job my door has a lock on it and I can make it up to you." Rachel walked a path towards the bed, her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

"Open door policy?" Quinn raised an eyebrow but didn't really care as she pulled the brunette onto the bed, all thoughts of talking and feelings forgotten. Rachel giggled and rolled onto her back, Quinn straddled her, their eyes locked once more and Quinn couldn't miss the want in Rachel's, she shifted Rachel's legs apart so that she was resting between them, grinding her hips into the brunette. Rachel moaned at the sensation and her hips lifted into Quinn's, she felt their cores rub together and couldn't stifle her own moan.

"Quinn." Rachel said breathily.

"This okay?" Quinn asked unable to steady her movements.

"Please." She whispered and it was all Quinn needed.

She was still watching Rachel's face and her reactions to each thrust. She could have happily done that all day but Rachel had other ideas as she hooked her hand behind Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues collided and Rachel was making sounds that were making Quinn wet. Her hands were now lost under Rachel's top, she was delicately stroking the smooth skin of Rachel's belly, her fingers played at the waistband of Rachel's skirt.

"Just not there." Rachel spoke quietly.

"Sure, but this?" Quinn questioned and Rachel nodded. Her hands palmed Rachel's breasts causing the brunette to jolt into Quinn again. "fuck, Rach." she husked as she felt the friction against her own heat.

Rachel didn't stop, she could feel a familiar coil tightening in her stomach and she wanted a release. She wasn't ready to have sex, but she knew there were other options available. She moved her hands so they were cupping Quinn's ass and began pulling her in more, letting Quinn know exactly what she wanted. Her arousal building as they moved in tandem.

Quinn's hands were fixed on Rachel's breasts, pinching her nipples and kneading the soft tender flesh, she wanted more and managed to get Rachel to sit up as she pulled her top off. She was grateful that Rachel had forgone a bra as her lips were immediately attached to the delicate bare skin. She sucked at a hardened bud, never slowing her hip movements as she continued grinding into Rachel.

Rachel wasn't happy that she had less clothing on then Quinn, so she propped herself up and began pulling at the bottom of Quinn's shirt, finally she got it over Quinn's head, she didn't hesitate as she unhooked her bra and freed Quinn's breasts. Capturing a hardened bud in her mouth as she eased herself back onto the bed, pulling Quinn down with her. She shifted her leg until it was between Quinn's and could feel the heat on her thigh as Quinn rubbed against it. The change in position meant she now had one of Quinn's delicious thighs rubbing hard against her core and she bucked at the sensation. Her hands gripping the bed sheets as Quinn took control and resumed her attack on Rachel's neck. Their bare breasts touched and the sound it elicited from Quinn left Rachel breathless.

"So close." Rachel groaned as Quinn followed a path from Rachel's neck and bit on the nipple she had been teasing with her fingers. "Please."

"Come for me Rachel." She increased her movements, grinding into Rachel with unadulterated desire.

Rachel's head flicked back, her body was encased in a white heat as she felt her release sweep through her, she shuddered and shook against Quinn..

"Fuck, Quinn." she cried and it was all Quinn needed to follow Rachel. She felt the waves pulse through her body as she rocked against Rachel, her breathing labored as she collapsed on top of her.

"That was hot." Quinn panted a few moments later, cupping Rachel's cheek she smiled shyly, her own cheeks still flushed.

"So hot!" Rachel ran her hand through Quinn's hair. "You're beautiful." Quinn blushed harder against the intensity of Rachel's stare.

"It gets better."

"I'll hold you to that." Rachel placed a kiss to Quinn's forehead. She hadn't expected that, but she didn't regret it one bit, she had been feeling frustrated, Quinn made her think things and want things that she had managed to avoid with Finn, now she was feeling unable to resist those urges.

Quinn lay in Rachel's arms, her head resting on the brunettes chest. She could hear Rachel's heart beat and relaxed against her breathing. She couldn't imagine a better place in the world. She started to doze off and could feel Rachel doing the same.

"I'm happy." Rachel said suddenly and Quinn jerked her head to look at her. "This..." she motioned between them. "It's nice."

Quinn grinned. "Yeah it is."

"Everything feels so different with you."

"Different?"

"Then with Jesse or Finn, even Puck. I just never knew I could feel like this."

"I get it. I feel that too. When you kiss me, I just..."

"Mmm, yep." Rachel nodded. "add in some dry humping..."

"I wasn't exactly dry." Quinn quipped.

"Me either." Rachel blushed before pulling Quinn into a lingering kiss.

"Have you ever? I mean with them?"

"God no." Rachel was alarmed. "Quinn, you do something to me and I couldn't stop, I don't know how I did before, you know in the auditorium, but tonight...it felt right."

"Yeah." Quinn said dreamily as she cuddled into Rachel again. "I want to stay here forever, but I should go." She reluctantly climbed off the bed a few minutes later and put her top back on. Competition day was tomorrow and as much as she wanted to stay she knew Rachel had a list pinned on her wall of all the things she need to do in preparation and Quinn wasn't going to get in her way.

Rachel watched as Quinn dressed before finding her own top. She glanced at her list and knew she couldn't keep stalling.

"We can talk more tomorrow night?" Rachel said as she walked Quinn to her car.

Quinn nodded. "I'll see you in the morning. I can't believe we're here already!"

"I know. I can't believe I am breaking my day before silence regime." Rachel added absentmindedly.

"I completely forgot, I feel bad now." Quinn's face was a picture of concern and it made Rachel's heart flutter.

"Don't." Rachel used both hands to tuck Quinn's hair behind her ears, before hooking her arms around her neck "It was easy when I was with Finn, but I couldn't handle the idea of not talking to you, not for a whole day, it would be too long."

Quinn couldn't hide the grin that overtook her face, she tried to stop it by biting on her lip but it was no good.

"I'll save you a seat on the bus." She stepped closer, her hands resting on Rachel's hips, pulling her into a kiss that was no where near chaste. "Night." She whispered as her lips ghosted over Rachel's ear. The words 'I love you' threatening to escape her mouth, but they didn't come as she waved and headed towards her car.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I plan to update again over the weekend, if all goes well. This chapter was getting long and I had to split it in two, so have a lot already done. Regionals is up next and some emotions and feelings need to be worked on.**

**Thoughts? Reviews? Please? and thank you Ax**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I do listen to you and I know Rachel has been frustrating, but she is a little behind Quinn on working out what her feelings are, although things may be about to change. Lets see how that goes...**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Quinn shivered and pushed her hands deeper in her pockets. Early mornings in Lima were always fresh, but today there was a noticeable chill in the air, she had arrived early for the bus to Regionals. Mr Schue was busy fussing around when she got here, but no one else was in sight as she sat and waited. Her thoughts returned to the night before with Rachel, it had been hot, there was no denying that. Tonight she planned on asking Rachel to be her girlfriend and to make it official because she didn't want to hide it anymore. She shifted her feet and tried to keep warm, knowing the others would be arriving soon, looking up she saw Brittany pulling into the lot and waved as she got out of her car.

"Are you excited?" Brittany asked as she bounded towards Quinn.

"I am." Quinn answered distractedly, cars were now all pulling up and parking but her thoughts were on one person, she had barely slept the night before, Rachel had filled her head as always. She found that she ached to see her now, only Rachel made her feel complete.

"You don't sound it." Brittany sat on the wall next to Quinn.

"I've got things to work out with Rachel." She turned to face the other girl and saw the concern on her face. "Its nothing big, but I need to show her my feelings are genuine, I want us to be together, you know, properly."

"Like sex?"

"Um, I meant girlfriends."

"Oh okay, but then comes sex."

"Sure." Quinn blushed. "I just want Rachel to know how much I want to be with her."

"But surely she can see that? You have been chasing and waiting for so long."

"Maybe. Its just confusing for us both. When we are together and alone, its amazing. Not just the kissing and other things, but talking and spending time with each other."

"Does she know you think that?"

"I don't know, I get a bit caught up in the time together and then we kiss and my brain stops working. I have been trying to get her on a proper date so that I can talk to her and tell her, but I stuffed up last week and now her Dads just keep appearing at the wrong moments."

"Oh that happens to me and San. Last night Mrs Lopez walked in just as I was about to go down on her..."

"Um, thanks for the visual." Quinn's eyes went wide, Brittany was all too good at over sharing.

"It was okay though, I just finished her off when they'd gone to bed." Brittany continued, oblivious to Quinn's awkwardness. "I'm sure you'll get there with Rachel and stop stressing over the date! She told me about the picnic. That sounds so romantic, actually you sound romantic, maybe you could give Santana a few pointers."

"Yeah, maybe. Sure Santana always tries with you."

"She does, but it's not picnics and open air cinemas."

"But you are together." Quinn stated and Brittany nodded.

"Yes and I really can't ask for more, I love her."

Quinn sighed she wanted to be open with Rachel too. "We've kind of done things, and its hot, but..."

"You want her to know what it really means and how you really feel?"

"Yes, how do you know all this?" Quinn looked at Brittany, she was always astounded at her insightfulness.

"It's obvious."

"Oh." Quinn was confused.

"You should just tell her you love her."

"I um, yeah, but she isn't even my girlfriend."

"It's just a label Quinn, you pretty much are."

"Not in the eyes of everyone else." Quinn didn't hide her sorrow, she still felt sore after Rachel pulled out of a public kiss, she still stung over the reluctance to date. It was all private, everything was a secret and she didn't want to be just that. Kurt, Santana and Brittany only knew by default. It helped that Rachel never hid from her Dads, but it also confused her too.

Her thoughts were broken when she saw Rachel appear from around the corner, her eyes were locked on the girl as she approached the bus, visibly arguing with Mr Schue and Finn about something. Quinn noticed how annoyed the brunette was getting and couldn't help the soppy smile that appeared when Rachel stomped her foot and stormed off. The diva in Rachel was hot.

She stumbled as she attempted to follow her. Santana nudged Kurt as she watched Quinn move. "We have to do something about those two."

"I have tried. They are both useless, but at least they are kissing now."

"Mmm lots of kisses." Brittany joined in. "but Quinn wants feelings."

"I think someone needs to talk to Rachel." Kurt added.

"Why are you both looking at me?" Santana stepped back. "The dwarf is not exactly keen on me."

"I'll deal with Quinn." Kurt added before Santana could protest further. "She needs to see that Rachel cares a lot more than most people can see."

"Yay." Brittany clapped her hands. "So that's settled. Santana will open Rachel's eyes and Kurt will deal with Quinn. It's going to be magic."

Santana groaned, she really wasn't up for her latest assignment, but she knew she couldn't back out now that Brittany was so excited.

xxx

Quinn caught up with Rachel, she hadn't gone far but her mood was in full force until she turned and was met with soft hazel eyes. Rachel couldn't help herself as a grin took over her face.

"I can't believe that man." She rested her head on Quinn's shoulder as Quinn wrapped her arm around her.

"What now?"

"Ugh it so doesn't matter. I just need to focus. So what if Finn gets to sing some vocals on the back of your song."

"So what?" Quinn felt the anger rise through her body. "Why the hell would he need to be on my song?"

"It doesn't matter. It's still your words." Rachel rubbed Quinn's back and they walked to the bus, but it did matter to Quinn. Quinn folded her arms across her chest as they headed for their destination. She tried to burn holes in the back of Finn's head as she scowled at him the whole way. Rachel had put her music on and rested her head on Quinn, closing her eyes and trying to shut out all the stress. Quinn didn't mind, she was perfectly happy to carry all the stress and anger for them both. Typical Mr Schue, making changes at the last minute was ridiculous, but it wasn't exactly new.

The idea of Finn singing some of the things that Quinn had written for Rachel, made her feel sick. She had written them about Rachel. The song was about a secret love. It was thinly veiled in the lyrics, but if you listened it wasn't hard to work it out. Maybe Finn had. She hated the idea of him singing her love song.

They got off the bus and she deliberately barged into him, not even apologising when he tumbled over. She just kept walking and didn't look back. Rachel was oblivious as she skipped along, her nerves hadn't taken hold yet and she was enjoying the atmosphere.

xxx

Rachel didn't stay chirpy for long. She felt the buzz from the other show choirs, facing Dalton again was something she could have done without, but she knew their songs were outstanding this year. It mattered though and she couldn't hide it, she was desperate to make it to Nationals, this was her last chance and she wanted that trophy, she wanted it for all of them. Her eyes met Quinn's and she smiled. Quinn had been quiet and she hadn't missed the animosity she was spitting in Finn's direction, she tried to ignore it and keep her thoughts focussed but every time Finn spoke Quinn cut him down and after a few hours of their bickering Rachel took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Quinn you need to stop, I have to focus and this thing with you and Finn isn't helping. He's singing on the song, you can't change that now."

"No, he has no right."

"It's just a song!"

"It's nothing to do with Finn, why does he get to sing? We rehearsed, you nailed it, you don't need him."

"I don't." Rachel agreed.

"So change it."

"I tried."

"Try harder."

"Quinn." she pleaded.

"Rachel." Quinn's anger was audible and it made Rachel flinch.

"I can't."

"I don't want him singing, he is the biggest douche and..."

"Just get over it!" Rachel snapped and stamped her foot, she'd had enough of Quinn being petty. "Mr Schue has made his decision, why does it matter anyway? I don't need this right now, whatever your problem is, just move on."

Quinn felt the knife in her heart, she couldn't speak. Rachel didn't look at her as she walked back to the green room. Quinn was frozen still in the empty hallway. She didn't know how long she was there, but eventually she followed Rachel back in the door, her head hung low. Before she knew it they were on stage.

Quinn took her place and turned to see Rachel watching her. She smiled shyly, but it didn't stop her heart aching, she didn't want Rachel messing up because they'd had a fight, so she stepped forward and whispered,"You can do this, I believe in you." in her ear before taking her place again. She swayed in the background, it was fast becoming her talent as the group number took place. It was a good song, but she didn't really pay any attention. When Rachel began her solo, she closed her eyes. Finn's voice did compliment Rachel's she had always known that and it wasn't actually that bad, he just harmonised a little bit in the chorus and she knew she should get over it, but Rachel's words still stung.

Rachel brushed past her on her way off stage, but she didn't speak, they were both exceptionally good at being stubborn. As they waited for the results to come in she found herself stood in the corner of the room, her gaze would wander to Rachel, but neither held the stare for long.

Santana saw Kurt looking at her and she sighed before getting up and sitting next to Rachel.

"What's up midget, you and Q fighting?"

"No, Yes. I don't know. She's in a mood about Finn. Again!"

"Can you blame her, you made her wait until you'd had your fill of that douche."

"She needs to get over it, I chose her."

"You told Quinn that?" Santana mused before walking away leaving Rachel to think. Kurt had been watching the scene in front of him, he huffed before joining Quinn.

xxx

"Tell me." Kurt pulled Quinn to the other side of the room.

"It's nothing." Quinn tried to shrug him off.

"Yep, looks that way."

"Fine, first she wouldn't kiss me in public, then the song and Finn."

"Kissing is a big deal and last I heard she wasn't your girlfriend. Dating is one thing, girlfriends is another. This is Rachel after all."

"I know, I want her to be, I want that for us, but I was waiting until tonight, after we won. Now I'm not so sure she'd really want that."

"Oh Quinn."

"Kurt, how do I know she is serious about me, that she wants to be more?"

"Tell her how you feel and ask her."

"Simple huh" she shrugged. "Maybe she was interested, but other than last night I think she's been avoiding me this week."

Rachel kept turning and looking at the pair as they talked, Quinn couldn't miss it, she watched as the brunette bit her lip and she knew she wanted to say something, but she didn't move and Quinn wasn't backing down.

xxx

Rachel was deep in thought, she knew she needed to get herself together, but the results were in and she had to refocus as they made their way back on stage. She noticed Quinn lingering, but she wasn't ready to talk to her yet, her nerves about the results were crippling her. She wanted to win so badly, she wanted Quinn too, but right now she could only concentrate on one thing.

They won, of course. Rachel was awesome and no one could really doubt her talent now. Mercedes hit the right notes, Quinn swayed in the background. Finn smiled smugly and a few of the others did what they did best.

Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel all kinds of sad about those two, I don't get why they are fighting."

"We tried."

"You have to try harder."

"I will okay, I promise." She kissed Brittany's forehead and watched the scene in front of her. Rachel was overjoyed, she had a firm grip on the trophy. Quinn was still stood to one side and even from where she was Santana felt like she could see Quinn's heart breaking. "I promise." She whispered again. She knew she couldn't leave them to destruct.

She stepped towards Rachel. "You need to stop this, you can't keep hurting Quinn." she whispered harshly into Rachel's ear.

Rachel just scowled at her as she pulled away. "I think I'm the one that needs protecting, just back off." She was angry and she didn't know why. She handed the trophy to Puck and turned to see Quinn still watching her but making no attempt to move, she gave up and walked out.

Santana caught up with her and stopped her from completing her trademark storm out. She saw the tears in the girls eyes and took her arm and led her into a quiet room.

"Rachel, what's Quinn done?"

"She is being self-pitying and to be honest I don't even know what her problem is anymore. I just need some space."

"You need to lighten up Berry."

"Why am I even talking to you?" she looked at Santana and again wondered how she was the one she was with right now.

"Because despite my bitchy exterior, we all know I am deeply in touch with my emotions and am actually an amazing person to seek advice from."

"Yes, that must be it, that or the fact that you happened to see me crying and dragged me here."

"Why would I drag you anywhere?"

"Yes why did you?"

"Oh god Rachel, I care ok. You and Q, well I can see it. I don't want you two messing up."

"But how can I do this if she sulks over a song, it's the same as it's always been with us. I don't want that. I like her okay and it is so damn confusing."

"She can't change overnight this is Quinn Fabray! She likes you Rach, dinner at hers, dates and picnics. Open your eyes Rachel."

Rachel did the opposite, she closed her eyes and thought of Quinn. She had been so close to falling for her and then today just had to bring back all the memories of their past. Fighting with Quinn was never fun, but today she found it stung a whole lot more and most of all she missed her being there. They were always together when they could be, Quinn knew how to make Rachel feel calm, she made her smile and laugh. She also gave Rachel butterflies every time she held her gaze. Quinn was amazing.

"She never says anything about how she feels."

"Do you?"

"I, um, well no." Rachel knew she was as much in this as Quinn, she had fallen more than she had realised.

"I know you care about her, I saw that with all the crazy get Quinn back to glee, but what do you want from her?"

"Everything." Rachel said honestly and she really did, she wanted all that she could ever imagine from Quinn, she hated the game they were playing and realised she was to blame. "I have to change things."

Santana watched as Rachel purposefully walked back into the green room, a small smile played at her lips.

"Progress?" Brittany joined her.

"I hope so."

xxx

Kurt grabbed Quinn just as they were about to collect their things.

"Are you going to go after her?"

"I can't keep trying to prove myself worthy of Rachel, she doesn't feel the same about me. I can see that now."

"Really?" he was stunned.

Quinn just shrugged.

Rachel walked back in and she pulled Quinn aside.

"What do you want?" she croaked, the day and all its emotions had taken its toll on her voice.

"Not now Rach." She grumbled, her head hurt and she was close to tears.

"Can we sort things out?" Rachel was getting annoyed that Quinn wouldn't look at her. "come on, I don't want to leave it like this."

"Leave what? What is this anyway?" Quinn snapped, her ice cold stare fixed firmly on Rachel now. It made the brunette shudder, she hated that look and knew it meant Quinn's walls were up.

"What is with you?"

"I got angry. It was my song and I.."

"You acted like a child?"

"Why can't you see it?" Quinn turned her back in frustration.

Rachel sighed, she had so much she wanted to say, but this wasn't the place and Quinn clearly wasn't in the mood.

Before she could say anything Mr Schue called them all together and they headed to the bus. Rachel walked a step ahead. Quinn turned away when she saw Finn bound over to the brunette. She'd seen enough of that for a lifetime.

Boarding the bus she sat near the back away from Rachel. She was grateful that she was alone. She couldn't deal with anyone right now.

xxx

Rachel couldn't sit still, she wanted to slap Quinn for being such a douche, she wanted to slap herself for being insufferable. Instead she tried to use the time to make sense of her own thoughts. She tried not to turn and look at the blonde as they drove home, but she couldn't resist. She knew she had to make it right. Not sitting with Quinn and not linking their hands so she could idly toy with her fingers was making Rachel's heart start to ache. What if it was always like this? How could she go a day without talking to her, touching her, kissing her. She loved Quinn. The realisation wasn't like a slap in the face, it just seemed so obvious that she just sighed deeply, a smile forming at her lips and taking over her face. Her head shot back to look at the blonde, but Quinn's eyes were closed now. Rachel watched her unnoticed and sucked in a deep breath. The prettiest girl she had ever seen, the one person she could never leave alone, the girl she couldn't just stand by and watch as she quit glee because Rachel didn't see the point unless Quinn was there. Quinn grinning as Rachel sang was too often the highlight of the brunettes day, long before anything happened between them. Rachel didn't want to stop now, she knew what it felt like to make Quinn laugh, to make her happy and she never wanted to stop trying to do that. She was so in love and couldn't believe how blind she had been for so long.

When they arrived back at McKinley Rachel made a hasty exit, she was desperate to get Quinn alone, before they all went home. She hadn't bargained on Finn following her.

"Hey, you were so awesome today." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tried to shake it off and he stopped to look at her, his face a picture of hurt. "What? Aren't we even friends?"

"Is that what you're doing?" she looked at him knowingly, only too aware that Finn still harboured feelings toward her.

"We were so good." He said in his whiny voice. She saw Quinn getting off the bus and tried to push past Finn, but he took her shoulder. "Please Rach."

"No."

"You heard her." Quinn was by her side in an instant, she may have been sulking but no way was she letting Hudson manhandle her girl.

"Butt out Fabray. This has nothing to do with you. You may make a big deal about being friends, but I saw you two today, clearly you couldn't help but revert back to being a bitch."

"Stop it." Rachel turned on him angrily.

"No, when will she get the message, we're meant to be, she's nothing to you."

"She's my girlfriend." Rachel snapped, pushing Finn back. Before looking back to a startled Quinn and realising what she'd just said. "If she'll have me that is?" She spoke quietly as she reached out to Quinn.

"Your what?" Finn laughed but it soon faded away as he saw the looks between the two girls in front of him.

"That okay?" Rachel asked Quinn, ignoring the boy next to her. "If you want that I mean. I'd like it because I don't want to do this anymore, I want you, I want everything."

"Finn's right. We aren't friends, we were never friends." Quinn took Rachel's hand and squeezed it tight. "We are so much more and I can't keep hiding that."

"I can't ask you to, I'm so sorry it took me this long to realise. I want to be yours and I want everyone to know. If you want that too?"

"I so want that." Quinn placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "I can't think of anything better." She kissed Rachel's cheeks and hovered over her lips. "My girlfriend."

"Be mine." Rachel pulled Quinn into her and kissed her hard. She smiled against her lips, pleased she had finally got it right.

"Whoa dude, what's happening?" Puck thumped into Finn. "How'd you get them to do that?" his eyes were almost popping out as he took in the scene in front of him.

Finn reached forward and pulled the pair apart. "You little bitch." He pushed Quinn back and away from Rachel.

"Hey not cool." Puck stepped in front of him, but Finn didn't care. Rachel had moved back to Quinn's side and he was angry. He pushed Puck and lunged at Quinn, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"I knew you were twisted, what the hell are you doing? You are just trying to ruin Rachel, this is some sick revenge plan of yours, I just know it."

"Get off her." Rachel screamed as she tugged at his arms but he was too strong for her.

Quinn just smirked. "I got the girl. Just back off. Rachel's mine now."

Finn let go of her and stared for a moment. "You aren't worth it, either of you." He pushed past them forcing Quinn out of his way with an elbow. Quinn fell and a second later Finn hit the deck, as Puck tackled him to the ground.

"Do that to my Baby Momma or my hot Jewish princess ever again and I will make you eat dirt." Puck pushed Finn's face into the ground. Only letting go when Mr Schue appeared. Finn stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, before skulking away.

"Thanks Puck." Quinn turned to him.

"No problem, just let me know next time you two are going to play hook up again."

"We aren't playing." Rachel gripped Quinn's arm, her heart was still hammering hard in her chest, but she was ready. She needed Quinn to know that she wanted to be with her. She was still amazed it had taken her so long to get up the courage to admit to her own feelings, but now she had and it all felt right. The way Quinn reassuringly placed her hand over Rachel's made her know she was on the right path.

"Hot, so hot." Puck moaned as he raked his eyes over the pair.

"Puck, leave them alone." Santana grabbed his arm and pulled him to her car.

Rachel laughed as Puck got dragged away before turning back to Quinn. "I'm sorry."

"For making me happy?"

"For being a fool, I wish I could take it back and have been honest. I was just so scared of how quickly I fell for you and I didn't really think it could be real, but it is. I hated today."

Quinn nodded. "I wrote it about you, the song. I should have said. I shouldn't have..."

"You did?" Rachel sighed, the last piece fell into place. "I wish I'd known. I didn't want him singing either and I don't know why I took it out on you."

"It's what we do. I'm sorry for sulking."

"You need to work on it. I find if you stick your bottom lip out it works a lot better. Like this." Rachel jutted her lip out and Quinn quickly captured it in hers. Deepening the kiss as she pulled Rachel flush against her body.

"We should get out of here." Quinn took Rachel's hand and headed to her car. "We can collect yours tomorrow." She added as they climbed in and drove away.

Kurt, Brittany and Santana watched them leave with grins spread across their faces.

xxx

Rachel walked in the door first, Quinn hot on her heels. She made her way to the couch and just stared at the girl opposite her.

"It feels strange." She eventually said.

"Yeah?" Quinn looked at her confusedly.

"That wasn't quite how I wanted it to happen, I mean I had a whole speech planned. But we are together right?"

"We are, and a speech probably wouldn't have been as romantic. I was actually going to ask you tonight, that was before..." Quinn trailed off and looked at the floor, she was brought back when Rachel's lips suddenly attached to hers.

"I can't think straight when you kiss me like that" Rachel said through hooded eyes. "It makes my head go all fuzzy and the things I want to say just disappear."

"Is that good or bad?" Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"I have no idea." She leant into the touch.

"I want you to give this thing we have a real chance. I need to be able to be with you all the time, to tell you that I write songs for you, to show Finn that you are my girl now no matter how pathetic that may sound. I need it. I need you."

Rachel didn't move, she was still consciously trying to breathe and that was enough for her right now. She felt Quinn's other hand on her knee and she slowly lifted her head until she was met with the hazel eyes that changed her whole world. She could see they were shining and that Quinn was trying to hold in her emotions.

"I need you too." She spoke so quietly that she could barely hear her own words, but Quinn heard them, she heard them and a tear fell from her eye, all the strain she had been under came undone.

Rachel held her and her own tears fell.

"We're a mess." Quinn spoke into Rachel's chest.

"A hot mess."

"You're making me think about sex again."

"I see no bad here." Rachel laughed. "but perhaps we could go on a date or two first?"

"We should."

"I feel so happy. Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend."

"I am yours. Always." Quinn wiped the tears from Rachel's cheeks with her thumbs. She held her face in her hands and smiled.

Rachel eventually pulled away and stood from the couch, she headed towards the stairs, turning to see Quinn looking at her quizzically.

"Give me five minutes to fix myself up and then you are taking me on that date."

"Now?"

"You want me as your girlfriend then I expect certain things and I think we have been messing about for long enough now."

Quinn chewed at her lip but it didn't stop her grin from taking over. "Where am I taking you?"

"Where else? Breadstix." she smiled and ran upstairs. Quinn fixed her makeup and was blown away when Rachel returned in the outfit she wore on their first date.

"You look amazing."

"I bought this for our first date. I think tonight we should start again."

Quinn nodded her ascent as she took Rachel's hand and they headed out on their second first date.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. It's nice to know that people are reading along.**

**I said it'd be bumpy, but they are together and that means...um...let me think...first times? Do you think they are ready? ;)**

**You know me, I'll do my best to update soon.**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello M rating! It's longer than I planned. Hope you like. Mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p>"My girlfriend." Quinn smiled across the table at Rachel.<p>

"Your amazing Regionals winning girlfriend, I keep forgetting that was just today! We're going to Nationals again."

"Yep." Quinn couldn't stop grinning. "I was so proud of you on stage, I'm just annoyed I was being a kid and didn't get to tell you."

"I felt so proud singing your song and I'm sure it won't be the last time we fall out, I mean look at us Quinn, we've a history of overreacting and miscommunication." Rachel reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Quinn's.

"Nothing matters now."

"Because I'm your girlfriend." Rachel laughed at Quinn, but she felt it too. She needed something more and this was exactly it, validation did matter to her.

"I need to tell my Mom." Quinn said suddenly as the thought crossed her mind.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I think she'll be alright. I don't know why I mentioned it, because it doesn't matter, not now. Let's just enjoy our date."

"Sounds perfect."

"Except now I can't think of anything to say. I get lost in you and it's inhibiting speech."

"Tell me something I don't know." Rachel suggested.

"What do you want to know about me then?"

"What do you think you'll do after graduation?" Rachel looked at Quinn pointedly, it was important to her that any partner she was with had some drive and ambition.

"I still don't know." Quinn spoke quietly, she had ideas but she had always been scared of sharing her dreams with anyone.

"You have changed your mind though?" Rachel pushed hopefully.

"Changed it?"

"I seem to recall you telling me you'd get Finn and become a realtor..."

Quinn shook her head but couldn't hide her smile. "I think I may have a little more ambition than that."

"I hope so, I need a girlfriend that chases dreams."

"I chased you."

"I chased you first."

"Do you always have to win?"

"Yes, get used to it."

Quinn laughed, she knew she could live with it. She also realised she could trust Rachel with her dreams and that holding them close to her chest wouldn't be a good start to their new relationship.

"New York." She said with finality that made Rachel sit up.

"Yes?"

"I want to go there. I loved it. Who doesn't? But even with all the...lets just say I was messed up when we were there...but even then I knew I wanted to go back. I felt like I could live there, I mean really live and have dreams and opportunities, I guess." Quinn ducked her head shyly.

"Are you for real?" Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat at the news. Quinn looked up and grinned back at her girlfriend.

"I've already applied to NYU, I want to do Photography at Tisch. It won't be easy getting in and I have a whole portfolio to work on, but maybe and if I don't get that then I was thinking something in Film, its a secret love of mine." Quinn felt an immense sense of relief, opening up to Rachel actually made her dreams feel more real.

"Like me?"

"A bit like you, yes" Quinn nodded, she knew Rachel was joking but it was true. "I did it before anything happened with us. I did it for me, because you made me realise I needed to believe in myself."

That was all Rachel needed, she was off her seat and in Quinn's lap, her arms wrapped around the blondes neck as she nuzzled into her.

"Quinn." she breathed as tears welled in her eyes. "I hope it all happens."

"We can make it happen."

"If we both go to New York, we could room together?"

"Count on it." Quinn grinned, her lips were grazing Rachel's neck and her hands were beginning to roam across her dress.

"Perhaps you could take a seat Madam." A rather disgruntled manager approached the pair. The girls burst into fits of giggles as Rachel returned to her own seat.

They ate and talked and joked. It was everything they had always been except now Quinn didn't think twice before running her foot up Rachel's calf, or stroking her hand on the table. It just felt right and she felt complete. The manager gave them a dirty look as they walked out, but Quinn didn't care and neither did the waitress that she had just over tipped.

Rachel took her hand as they left the restaurant. "is this okay?" Quinn asked looking at their entwined fingers.

"More than okay. I'm not ashamed Quinn, I never was. I just took too long to work it out." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, enjoying the warmth it sent through her own body. When they arrived back at Rachel's they could see the lights on inside and the cars in the drive. Quinn knew she wouldn't have been able to control herself if they'd had a sleepover planned and tonight was the perfect first date in her eyes as she walked Rachel to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn kissed Rachel goodnight at the doorstep. "Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you, It was the best second, first date ever." Rachel was overwhelmed with it all, the night had been perfect, Quinn was relaxed, something she hadn't managed on their other dates. It was amazing and tonight she got to kiss her girlfriend goodnight.

She closed the door and fell back against it, looking up, she was met with two smiling faces.

"And?" Hiram asked eagerly.

"She's my girlfriend." Rachel sighed dreamily, her Dads looked at each other in confusion.

"Um...and the competition?" Leroy prompted.

"Oh we won. Of course we did." Rachel breezed past them and to her room, she wanted to go to bed dreaming of Quinn.

xxx

When Quinn got home her Mom had already gone to bed, she wasn't in a rush to talk to her, her day had been eventful, but she was happy and she wanted to remain that way for as long as she could.

When she woke the next morning she found her Mom fussing in the kitchen.

"Quinn, I'm so happy for you."

She just stared at her "how do you know?" the shock evident in her voice.

"You told me." Judy looked at her confusedly, "Anyway now that's regionals done, you can go and get the National trophy. I bet Rachel is over the moon."

"Regionals, right." Quinn finally caught up. "Mom can we talk?"

"Can it wait? I have to get to a church meeting, then I have AA and I still haven't finished writing all the important numbers down for you for when I go away Thursday." Judy looked at her daughter who was a picture of confusion. "Don't tell me you have forgotten? I'm going to your sisters and I'll be back on Sunday. So be good. You assured me you'd be fine."

"I will." Quinn vowed to pay more attention to her Mom in future, she had no recollection of this trip, but all she heard was she had a free house.

"Mom, I'm dating Rachel." She blurted out suddenly.

"That's lovely dear." Judy was still scrolling through the numbers on her phone when Quinn's words finally registered and she looked up. "Really?"

"Yes, she and I, well I love being with her. I hope you can come around to the idea and..."

Quinn didn't get to say anymore as Judy enveloped her in a hug. "Oh thank god, I was so worried you'd never get there and Rachel is okay with it? She wants to be your girl?"

"She does." Quinn mumbled into her Mom's chest.

"My baby. I feel so happy for you."

Judy pulled back, resting her hands on Quinn's shoulders and searching her face for something. Quinn was stunned as she looked back at her Mom. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more certain, Rachel brought my Quinn back to me, I thought I'd lost you forever after Beth, but these last few months and the way you smile when Rachel is near. My heart feels like it wants to burst."

"I know that feeling." Quinn grinned and Judy mirrored her daughter.

"We can do something when I get back from Fran's. Oh..."

"What?"

"Can I tell her? Should I?"

"If you want to, I doubt she'll be too happy."

"No, but she needs to get used to it. I'm thinking silver and purple."

"Huh?"

"For your wedding. Gay's can marry now, you know that right?"

Quinn face-palmed. Her mother was nothing short of crazy.

"I'm just teasing you Quinnie." Judy pinched Quinn's cheek and laughed all the way out of the door.

She phoned Rachel as soon as her Mom left and they made plans to go to watch a movie and then get something to eat.

Xxx

Quinn pulled up to the Berry house a few minutes early. Her heart was racing as she walked the path. She was happy but this visit was different because it was the first time she'd be collecting her girlfriend.

Hiram answered the door.

"Hello Quinn, Rachel is still getting ready. So what are you two up to today?"

"I'm taking my girlfriend to the movies and then dinner."

"Uh huh, so she said yes?" Leroy called from the kitchen, Quinn could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I did! And I told you last night, so don't tease." Rachel bounded down the stairs and smiled at Quinn.

"You look beautiful." Quinn leant in and kissed Rachel on the lips, she knew she didn't have to holdback and it felt so good.

"Well, girls, I assume that an official status means you will be thinking of moving things on and I just want you to know Quinn, that if you get Rachel pregnant I will hunt you down and kill you." Leroy said as he joined the group.

"I...uh..." Quinn looked from Rachel to Leroy, to Hiram and then back to Rachel.

Rachel nudged her Dad. "Sounded better when I said it to Finn." He shrugged. "Have fun." He kissed Rachel on the cheek and looked at a still perplexed Quinn. "Just take care of her heart."

Quinn smiled. "I promise."

Hiram put his arm around Leroy's waist. "I'm just glad you both finally worked it out."

"I'm just glad Rachel said yes." Quinn didn't take her eyes off her girl.

"I don't think it was ever in doubt, but you kids did take your time."

"I'll see you later." Rachel kissed her Dads and opened the door for Quinn. "You look amazing by the way." Rachel said as she linked her hand with Quinn's. They walked to the car and she felt the warmth spread through her as Quinn entwined their fingers.

"So I told my Mom."

Rachel was a little startled.

"Did she freak?"

"No, she is planning the wedding. Silver and purple?" Quinn grimaced.

"I was thinking green, to match your eyes and lots of gardenia's, they are as pretty as you."

"The corsage?" Quinn had stopped walking and pulled Rachel round to look at her, she was met with a megawatt smile.

"Like the corsage." Rachel beamed and Quinn felt her knees give.

"You?" her words barely audible.

"Always."

Quinn cupped Rachel's cheeks with both hands and placed a firm kiss to her mouth.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Long may that continue." Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's, it quickly became heated and her hands were wrapped in Quinn's silky hair when she heard a cough behind her.

She turned to see her Dad putting out the trash and laughed before dragging Quinn to her car.

Xxx

"Spill, I want all the details. Actually not all, just the fuzzy romantic bits." Kurt grinned as Rachel joined him for coffee the next day.

"It was perfect, she is perfect. Romantic, fuzzy and the best kisser in the entire world and my girlfriend."

"I'm really happy for you, both of you."

"I never thought, well me and Quinn."

"Love is like that Rachel."

"Love." Rachel repeated dreamily.

"Ugh Love sick!"

Rachel laughed and it filled the room. She eventually calmed and turned serious "How's Finn? Do you think he will cause us trouble?"

"Licking his wounds, that was some show in the parking lot, but he'd better get over it quick or he'll have me to answer to."

"Thanks Kurt."

"I'm just so pleased for you. I swear Santana had tears in her eyes as she watched you both drive off together."

"Why does that not surprise me? She has been a good friend, its kind of strange. But I also meant thank you for all you've done, for questioning me and helping me because I felt so lost. It wasn't easy admitting I felt like this, but it's so worth it."

"So where is Quinn today?"

"Shopping with Santana. We both thought we'd better stop ignoring our other friends."

"I think we all understand, but I am glad to have some time with you before the honeymoon takes full hold. I can just imagine you and Quinn holed up for weeks...actually I don't think I want to imagine that." He looked a little queasy.

"Oh Kurt, as gay as you are, you have to admit that Quinn and I are a seriously hot couple."

"So not my thing."

"But still hot." Rachel repeated and he reluctantly nodded his agreement.

Xxx

"I always thought Berry was gay for Fabray." Santana grinned as she handed Quinn another dress and pushed her into the changing room.

"Very funny Santana."

"She's pretty hot, you did ok."

"I thought you said she was a midget dwarf."

"I'm not blind Quinn, those legs are, well I think you know."

"I really do." Quinn smiled as she opened the door and looked at her friend. "So how do I look?"

Santana looked up and nearly fell off her stool. "Oh my lady, Rachel Berry is one lucky diva."

"You want me as well now?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "doesn't matter, I'm totally taken."

"And don't we know it. I mean its cute, but really you two are so loved up."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, So why this? Do you have another big date planned?"

"My Mom is away and Rachel is coming to dinner."

"Oh I see." Santana grinned mischievously. "Well, you look hot. I just need to do something." She returned five minutes later, a gift ordered and on it's way to the Fabray's.

xxx

On Monday Quinn was eagerly waiting at Rachel's locker. She knew when Rachel first spotted her because she saw the brief pause before she continued on her path, a smile quickly spread across her face. She took Rachel's hand and idly played with her fingers.

"Hey you."

"Hey back."

"So I thought perhaps it was time I took to walking you to class."

"It's really not necessary Quinn."

"I know, I just want to spend some time with you."

They shared some classes but not all and it turned out Rachel's homeroom was the opposite side of the building to hers. She said goodbye and had to run to her class. Only to be met with a cold glare and a sharp reprimand. The same happened when she walked Rachel to history and again for French.

"Now I know why you got so many late marks."

"Um" Rachel blushed and Quinn felt her heart melt. She lifted her hand and stroked Rachel's cheek.

"It's very sweet."

"I just wanted you back in glee." Rachel lied.

"Oh." Quinn pretended to be upset.

"I couldn't stay away from you and they were worth it, until last week anyway."

"What happened? I noticed you weren't there, you know?"

"I got told to stop."

"I thought you were avoiding me?"

"No!" Rachel was a picture of concern. "I wouldn't, Figgin's said he'd call my Dads in and that I could get suspended and miss Regionals."

"You should've told me. I wouldn't let you get into trouble."

"I know." Rachel ran her hand down Quinn's arm "I would have, but the competition took over and I was worried you'd be freaked out about me stalking you."

"I think I kinda love you for it." Quinn looked at Rachel and the weight of her words hit her. The brunette stared back. Quinn took a moment before she smiled, the fear was gone. "I love you." She said again.

"I..." Rachel stuttered.

"Is it too soon?" Quinn got a little panicked.

"No."

"You don't have to say it back, but I have to be honest with how I feel, I don't want a repeat of Saturday. So if you can handle it, I think I am going to tell you a lot."

"I like it, you can say it a lot." Rachel pulled Quinn into an empty room and couldn't stop herself as she devoured her girlfriends lips.

"I think I will. I love you Rachel Berry. I have done for a long time."

"Are you for real?" Rachel shook her head, still overwhelmed at everything.

"More than real Rachel. I just wish I had worked this all out sooner. I want to be with you. I want to try."

"But I'm annoying and will drive you crazy." Rachel lips moved to Quinn's neck, Quinn moaned as Rachel sucked at her pulse point.

"I know." She sighed.

"And I'm needy." Rachel's hands ran along Quinn's thigh.

"I know." Quinn gulped.

"And I will expect certain things."

"I know." Quinn placed a foot between Rachel's as she moved closer, her lips ghosting over her skin.

"I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too." Quinn placed one hand on Rachel's hip and drew her near. She could feel Rachel's breath on her face as her own heart hammered against her chest.

"So you really want this?"

"I really want you." Quinn pressed her lips gently against Rachel's. The feel of those lips against her own once again made the butterflies in her tummy take off. Their tongues danced and hands roamed. She only pulled back for air when it became essential. The look she saw in Rachel's eye made her groan internally, she wasn't used to wanting someone so much.

"You are something else." Rachel sighed as she tried to regain her composure. She just didn't seem to be able to help herself around Quinn.

"We better move, before this goes too far." Rachel followed Quinn toward the door, she knew she was right.

"I think I want it to though. I'm ready and...well if you are...then maybe..."

"Really? I want to, but Rachel you don't have to, just think about it okay?" Quinn tucked a loose hair behind Rachel's ear and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

They rejoined the masses in the Hall, hands firmly linked.

"Girls." Mr Schue called from the end of the corridor. "In here."

Quinn didn't let go of Rachel's hand as they walked to the choir room. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture, but she didn't care too much either. They rounded the door to see the rest of the club sat waiting.

"Take a seat." Mr Schue motioned to them.

Rachel felt Finn's eyes on them and made a move to pull Quinn closer, her hand resting on her lap, fingers entwined.

"I think he might be getting the message." Quinn whispered against her ear lobe, she couldn't resist as she captured it in her mouth and lightly sucked before leaning back in her seat. Rachel shuddered next to her.

Rachel had no control over her body, Quinn seemed to own it now and she wanted her to take control. They had been taking things slowly since they became official. Okay it had only been 3 days, but Rachel was already a mess she wanted more of what happened on Friday night and then she wanted a lot more on top. She was ready.

"Quinn, I want you." She spoke quietly as Mr Schue continued addressing the group. He was giving his usual speech about how they needed to up their game for Nationals, but Rachel wasn't paying attention. Quinn's fingers were lightly stroking her bare thigh and occasionally toying at the hemline on her skirt. Rachel was wet and her arousal was becoming uncomfortable. She crossed her legs and shifted in her seat hoping for some relief, but then she saw the way Quinn was looking at her, she was gone. "Like really want you, soon!"

"My house Friday. Sleepover." Quinn blurted, she'd been meaning to ask Rachel over properly, to talk about where they were going in their relationship, but when Rachel looked at her like that she lost it.

The words were like music to Rachel's ears. She turned to face the blonde, she forgot the room was full and leant over and captured Quinn's lips in a searing kiss.

"Whoa, Berry, you are so awesome!" Puck called out and Rachel broke the kiss. Her face full of pride as she turned to look at the faces staring at her.

"I know." She grinned at Puck, before turning back to Quinn. She spoke loudly for the purpose of the others in the room. "For those that don't know, Quinn is my girlfriend and I love her."

"You do?" Quinn spoke quietly, but Rachel heard her even over the gasps and whispers that filled the room.

"So much, so badly and for so long."

"I love you."

"Yeah hearing that is never going to get old. I love you Quinn, I think I always have."

"Okay." Mr Schue clapped his hands. "I'm happy for you guys, but could we get back to me now."

Xxx

Rachel didn't know how she had got through the next few days. She had one thing on her mind but somehow she made it. She pulled up at a now familiar house, a place she felt welcome, but tonight her hands shook and her heart thumped harder than usual. Rachel knocked on the door and waited nervously. The week with Quinn had been amazing, they were together and she didn't care who knew, in fact she cared that everyone knew, but somehow it had been relatively quiet at McKinley and only the glee club seemed to know about the changes to their relationship. The win at Regionals had buoyed everyone. She figured that to anyone else they were probably just the same, they walked the halls and held hands or hugged just as before and perhaps unless they were really looking they wouldn't notice.

Her thoughts were quickly forgotten when the door opened and she was grabbed by the arm and tugged into the house. She felt Quinn's lips against her own and readily returned the kiss.

"Sorry." Quinn spoke quietly as she pulled away. "it's just you looked so hot today and then I saw you walking up the path and I...I wanted you."

The words made Rachel tingle. Her blood rushed between her legs and she pulled Quinn in for another searing kiss.

"That was kind of hot."

"I have a lot more planned."

"You do?"

"Free house, all weekend, what do you want to do?" Quinn asked with an amused grin, she knew what she wanted to do and she had a good idea that Rachel felt the same.

"Quinn, I want to do everything!" Rachel was brimming with excitement. Rachel wasn't sure she could feel more sexually frustrated if she tried and then today Quinn arrived at school in the most form fitting skinny jeans she'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. She couldn't keep her eyes of her ass and she wanted her so badly.

"I spent all afternoon cooking." She pulled Rachel into the kitchen and sat her on a stool.

"You did?" Rachel wanted to do something other than eat and when Quinn turned to look at her she knew it was obvious, she shifted on her seat, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that had been building. Quinn smirked and closed the distance between them, she pulled Rachel legs around her waist and cupped her ass, Rachel gasped as Quinn pulled her in closer and she felt her centre rub into the jeans that had been causing her trouble all day.

"Quinn." she husked.

"You like? I have all sorts of idea about…"

"I thought you said food?"

"It can wait. You can't." Quinn picked Rachel off the stool and carried her to the couch.

Xxx

Quinn gently placed Rachel on the couch, her lips didn't leave the brunettes skin as she manoeuvred herself so that she was hovering above her.

"Quinn." Rachel let out a breath of air as she sunk back and pulled the blonde closer, needing to feel their bodies pressed together.

Quinn met those brown orbs and grinned. "there are so many things I want to do to you Ms Berry."

"Just touch me." Rachel whimpered, the husk in Quinn's voice had made her fill with desire, she needed her.

Quinn fisted Rachel's hair and pushed her knee between delicious tan thighs. Rachel bucked into her leg and groaned as she felt pressure in the place she needed it most.

"Fuck Rach, if you make sounds like that I am going to lose control."

"I want you to lose control." Her eyes widened before settling in a sultry stare, flicking from Quinn's eyes to her mouth, she closed her eyes and captured Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn shook a little at the intensity before regaining some control. She moved her lips to Rachel's pulse point and nipped and sucked as her hands snaked down the brunettes sides, hooking under her top and shifting it up, she pulled away and lifted it above Rachel's head, she undid her bra and wrapped her lips around an already hardened bud. Sucking lightly as her hand palmed the other breast, teasing the tender skin until it raised, she pinched the nipple and felt a pool of wetness between her legs at the sound it elicited.

"Take it off Quinn." Rachel ordered as she struggled with the blondes top. She watched as Quinn sat up and straddled her. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, revealing soft pale skin that Rachel ached to touch. She reached out her hands and wrapped them behind Quinn, swiftly removing the other girls bra, before pulling her back into a kiss, she decided in that moment that there was nothing quite like the feel of Quinn's bare breasts against her own. Then her thought was lost when Quinn unbuttoned her skirt and tugged at the waistband, pulling it down Rachel's legs, until she was only wearing panties. Quinn hastily removed her own jeans and returned to her place on top of Rachel.

"That work for you Berry?"

"Mmmhmm, it really, uh" Rachel's hands began roaming free and were soon resting on Quinn's ass. She toyed with the elastic of the panties and quivered when Quinn ground into her. She could feel a pressure building within and when Quinn's fingers brushed her panties to one side and ran along her wet folds she begged for more. "I need you inside me, please."

Quinn inserted one finger slowly. "this ok?" she asked as she gently moved in and out.

Rachel nodded as Quinn carried on, she could feel how wet the brunette was and slipped in a second finger, Rachel groaned at the sensation and bit her lip. "So good."

"Fuck you are so tight." She whispered into the girls ear. Rachel lifted her thigh so that it hit Quinn's centre. "Fuck."

"You swear a lot." Rachel panted as Quinn continued her movements, slowly pushing her fingers further inside Rachel.

"You make me."

"It's sexy."

"Shut up Rachel."

"Make…me…."

Quinn entered another finger and Rachel's head fell back against the couch. Quinn pressed her thumb against Rachel's clit and felt the brunette push back against her as she rode her fingers. As she circled the bundle of nerves she felt Rachel's inner walls begin to clamp down on her fingers. She moved them in and out and couldn't get over the feeling of being inside Rachel.

"You feel so good." She whispered into Rachel's ear as their bodies moved together.

"I'm…close….fuck…" Rachel's breathing was heavy, and her movements more frantic, as she felt a coil tighten within her stomach. A further thrust from Quinn and she felt a fire explode inside. She pulsed and shuddered against Quinn until her body calmed.

"That was…" Quinn kissed her lips.

"So good." Rachel added as she pushed Quinn's panties to one side and inserted a finger into the blondes wetness. "Your turn." Rachel husked and Quinn shifted against the touch, she was already close. Moments later and she collapsed against Rachel, breathing heavily.

"Not a bad start." Rachel said as she pulled her closer.

xxx

"What's this?" Rachel shook the box that Quinn had left out.

"Gift from Santana." she said dryly.

"Can I open it?"

"I think that's the point. Both our names are on it. Rach..."

Rachel gasped and Quinn knew she'd already opened the box. "Oh my."

"Uh huh." Quinn nodded.

"We better save that for a little later in our relationship." Rachel said sagely.

"Agree." Quinn took the box from Rachel's hand and threw it to one side. "I have a lot of things we can try before we use that."

"Sounds perfect." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her upstairs to the bedroom.

xxx

"This is going to be the best weekend ever." Quinn sighed a little later, her arms firmly wrapped around Rachel.

"I'm hungry!" Rachel added.

"And now you realise why I made all that food for us."

"Mmm." Rachel kissed her girlfriend. She couldn't wait for more.

"So we eat." Quinn threw on a pair of shorts and a vest. Rachel copied and they headed downstairs. She'd made a mess in the kitchen and couldn't be bothered to tidy up, so they took their food to the dining room. They were busy devouring the vegan feast that Quinn had created when Rachel looked up and studied Quinn.

"We eat and then I want to taste you." Rachel spoke so quietly that Quinn had to think hard whether she'd heard right, she turned back to face her girlfriend and knew from the look on her face that she had.

"Fuck Rachel."

"Yes, please." Rachel grinned, pushing her plate to one side as Quinn lunged towards her.

Quinn pinned Rachel to the dining table. The few items of clothing they had on were swiftly discarded. As they frantically moved against each other. Rachel managed to push Quinn off her.

"I said I wanted to taste you." Rachel pulled Quinn up until they were both sitting, legs swinging over the tables edge, she squeezed Quinn's hand before climbing off.

Quinn watched as the brunette knelt in front of her, pushing her thighs apart. Quinn arched her head back as she felt Rachel's tongue trace a path along her thigh, straight to her core. "Fuck."

"Look at me Quinn." Rachel commanded, once Quinn met her eye she moved her tongue along Quinn's wet folds. "You taste so good."

Quinn bucked at the sensation and Rachel groaned with lust. She held the blondes hips still with her hands and ran her tongue flatly along Quinn again before pushing it inside her. Using one hand to rub circles around Quinn's clit as her tongue darted in and out, lapping and probing at the blondes wetness. She couldn't get enough, she pushed in as far as she could and curled her tongue in hope it would hit the spot she was looking for, she wasn't disappointed when Quinn cried out her name. She continued to fuck Quinn, repeatedly hitting that spot and it wasn't long before she felt Quinn's walls tightening around her tongue, she looked up to see hazel eyes firmly locked on her, watching her every movement and she smiled smugly at what she was doing to her girlfriend. Quinn arched her back and Rachel licked and darted her tongue in and out as fast as she could. One final push and she felt Quinn quiver, she didn't stop her movements as Quinn rocked against her, riding out her orgasm. She removed her tongue and placed a soft kiss against Quinn's entrance. "mmm, now that I could do all day."

"That was..." Quinn panted.

"I know." Rachel slowly got back to her feet, kissing Quinn. The blonde groaned when she tasted herself on Rachel's tongue. "and we have so much more to try. I've been looking on the internet..."

"Seriously?"

"I like to be prepared."

"I'm so glad you changed your mind about waiting."

"That really wasn't an option when it came to you Quinn. I've no idea how I managed to hold out this long."

Quinn cupped Rachel's cheeks and placed a chaste kiss to her mouth. "I love you Rach."

"I love you."

She got off the table and wrapped Rachel's legs around her waist.

"What are you doing?" the brunette questioned.

"Taking this back to the bedroom. The table is nice, but a little cold on my ass."

She carried Rachel up the stairs slowly, before continuing her exploration of her girlfriend.

xxx

Sunday rolled around all too soon. Sunlight filled the room and Rachel squinted as she curled up against Quinn's body, she now knew what it felt like to be fucked senseless and she knew she wanted to know that feeling again.

They had barely done anything else since Friday night and she was almost certain she could wake Quinn up in a sensual manner when the bedroom door flew open. Judy stepped into the room and then froze when she took in the scene in front of her.

"My god girls, I thought something had happened."

Quinn rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Mom?" she looked at Judy confusedly.

"Yes, Quinn, it's me and what an earth has been going on? Actually don't answer that." Judy placed a hand over her eyes as she backed out of the room. "I am going back out to the Mall, or Church, anywhere. Just get downstairs and clear it away and perhaps open some windows."

"The food? I thought we'd...oh." Quinn sat bolt upright. Glad her Mom had her eyes covered as she quickly reached for the sheets and covered herself up.

"Yes, Oh." Rachel was still in shock, she knew exactly what Judy had seen and finally Quinn was catching up.

"Mom, it's not what you think."

"Just clear it away and try and be a little bit more discreet. I'd also like my dining table returned to normal. Various undergarments hanging from chairs is not the look I was going for when I redecorated." Judy was a little red faced as she turned and walked out of the door. Quinn daren't move until she heard the front door slam and then she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Quinn." Rachel nudged her a few minutes later, she had also fallen foul to a fit of laughter, the look on Judy's face had been hilarious. "Quinn." she said a little more sternly. "We better clear up."

"I'm surprised she didn't comment on the fact that you look like you have been having your brains fu..."

"I may well, but I'm sure finding Santana's little gift out on full display probably supersedes my current appearance and furthermore you look like you were fucked hard too..." Rachel's monologue was cut short as Quinn's lips met her own.

"I can go again."

"After we clear up."

"Promise?"

Rachel nodded and bit her lip, she wanted more of Quinn Fabray. She'd never get enough of her.

xxx

A month or two later and life was as calm as it could be during Senior year. Judy was now friends with Hiram and Leroy. It had been a little awkward at first, but mostly for Quinn and Rachel. Parents that talked to each other made it hard to tell lies and excuses when they just wanted to sneak off and be alone together. It turned out that honesty was their friend and sleepovers were not a problem once they were open. Judy hadn't faltered in her support and Quinn felt completely happy in her home life for the first time ever.

School had worked out well, neither faced a slurry of abuse, there were whispers and snickers, but together they were fine. Quinn knew that making the step to be open and honest was a hundred times easier when you had someone by your side, someone you loved that loved you back. Their friends were amazing and she appreciated her luck.

Quinn felt her heart thumping hard against her chest as she turned the corner and drove towards Rachel's house. She remembered to put the car in park as she raced to get out of the door and up the path. She bounced from foot to foot as she waited for Rachel to answer. It felt like an eternity but was merely seconds before the door swung open. Rachel greeted her warmly, but Quinn didn't speak as she pushed past her and into the living room.

"What's up?" Rachel looked at her concerned with her girlfriends erratic behaviour.

"This." Quinn held up an envelope and Rachel went white. She felt her knees give and was relieved to feel Quinn's hand on her elbow holding her up.

"Oh god." She breathed.

"Have you got one?"

"I don't know. I just got up." Rachel was searching the room, her eyes wild. Quinn didn't wait, she ran to the kitchen and called out.

"In here."

Rachel made her way and saw that Quinn now had two envelopes, she passed one to Rachel.

"I'm scared."

"Together." Quinn opened hers and Rachel followed.

The screams filled the room and before she knew it Quinn was being bundled to the ground, an ecstatic Rachel Berry on top of her, placing sloppy kisses wherever she could.

"We're going to New York." Quinn whooped and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss to her mouth.

"We're going to New York." Rachel repeated, the emotion taking hold as a tear spilled down her cheek. "I am so happy." She fell against Quinn and squeezed her tight.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Possible post tomorrow. Still deliberating on the ending, I have an epilogue written, but I am unsure.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah so they had a gift from Santana... It's M rated. So if you don't like strap-ons don't read. Bit of fluff too and this is the last chapter.**

**Mistakes are mine. But Glee, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are not.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Quinn sat on the floor of her apartment, her legs splayed out in front of her, photographs scattered on the floor. Her portfolio looked good, her tutor was impressed, but she wanted something more, she could never settle for average, Rachel had shown her that much.

Senior year had been a whirlwind and Rachel Berry had been at the centre of it, but it wasn't just Rachel. She'd also rediscovered her passion for photography. The first semester at Tisch had been intense, but she was excelling and she knew it was thanks to the push Rachel gave her. She could never just be Rachel Berry's girlfriend and sit and watch as she conquered Broadway and then some, she had to be her own person too.

It seemed to work for Rachel too, her girlfriend liked the changes, she always looked through Quinn's work and encouraged and supported her, she also put up with Quinn's doubts and the mood-swings that they induced. They were almost comparable to Rachel's diva tantrums, but Quinn never walked out of the apartment. Rachel didn't let her, she would take her hand and place kisses in the places that Quinn couldn't resist. She was madly in love and fell deeper every day. Photography and her course were the anchors she needed to stay in reality. It would have been tempting to just curl up and be Rachel's lover and to take care of her wants and needs when required, but she was glad now that she had her independence and she knew Rachel was too.

Her cell buzzed in her pocket.

"Hey." She answered.

"Thai?"

"Sure."

"Clear those photos away. I don't want a mess on the floor when I get in."

"It's not a mess."

"No, but I want to make a mess of you, so clear them away."

Quinn felt the ache between her legs. Rachel made her hot and she wouldn't ever forget it.

She lazily tidied her work away. An old picture caught her eye and made her smile. It was one of Rachel's favourites and she'd been meaning to get it blown up and framed for her. She placed it on top of her folder and took another look. The moment they won Nationals would always be a special time for them. Rachel's joy at achieving one of her goals had made Quinn feel so proud, she knew then she'd be lost without the girl by her side, always. She wanted to see Rachel achieve all her dreams. They were stuck together and she had never been happier. They fought, they always had, but they knew how to work things through and Rachel kept Quinn's fire burning. It was the best reason for living and she was thankful she had found it.

It had been six months since that photo was taken and three months of living together in New York. Rachel didn't apply to Juilliard, after she'd got the lead in West Side Story, she found a passion for acting that she desperately wanted to pursue. Quinn was thankful that they were together in New York, long distance would have been too painful.

New York was amazing, everything she had ever thought it would be, having Rachel to share it with was even better.

Rachel was always auditioning and she had just secured a bit part in an off Broadway production, it was a start and the experience Rachel craved. Quinn knew it wouldn't be long before she broke into the big time, Rachel had talent, that no one could deny, but she also had drive and passion that made her stand out above her peers, that much was clear at High School.

Her inner musings were interrupted when she heard the key in the door, she placed the last folder on the sideboard as Rachel breezed over and left a kiss on her cheek. Sitting down on the couch, she watched as Rachel busied her way around the apartment, putting away her bags and placing the dinner on the table. Quinn had learnt to leave her to it, Rachel liked it being tidy and Quinn didn't get in her way.

"Baby what's this?" Rachel turned to face Quinn, a box in her hand.

"You remember when my Mom found us that morning?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows and Rachel laughed lightly at the memory. "Well, she said be more discreet and I panicked, so much so that I hid that little gift so well and well I kind of lost it, until today."

Rachel looked at her confusedly, she remembered the morning but not the gift. Slowly she peeked in the box. Quinn couldn't hide her grin as she watched Rachel's facial expressions change from shock, to understanding, to desire. The last one had Quinn jumping off the couch and grabbing at the brunette. She pulled her close, the box crushed between them as she ran her hands up and down Rachel's sides.

"Are you ready?" she asked hopefully, she had been thinking about the contents of that box all afternoon and now she had a chance to use it.

"So fucking ready." Rachel breathed as she cupped Quinn's ass and pushed her into the bedroom. Dinner could wait, it always did when she wanted Quinn.

Rachel frenziedly started removing Quinn's clothes, but the blonde took her hands and halted her progress.

"We do this my way." Quinn turned them around and lay Rachel on the bed. She could see how keen the brunette was for her and it made her want to give in, but she knew it needed to be slow, she had to be in control.

Rachel crawled backwards on the bed until she reached the headboard. Quinn was soon hovering above her. Her hands pulling Rachel's top over head and exposing the toned abs she adored. She kissed a path to the waistband of Rachel's jeans, a new addition to Rachel's wardrobe, they showed off all her curves and Quinn loved them. She popped the button, slowly pulling them down Rachel's legs, before kissing a light path back to Rachel's panties. She inhaled Rachel's musky scent and ran her tongue along the inside of her thigh, looking up hungrily to see Rachel watching her intently. She hooked a finger in the panties elastic and swiftly pulled them off.

"That's better. Now show me." Rachel followed Quinn's command and spread her legs. Her eyes locked on Quinn's. The blonde held her stare momentarily before focussing on her target. "You are so wet already." Quinn ran a finger through Rachel's folds before lifting it to her lips and licking at the juices.

"Fuck Quinn, Stop teasing." Rachel groaned. She was eagerly awaiting her treat and she knew Quinn would make her wait for as long as she could. She saw the fire in those hazel orbs and tried to grab at her, bringing her into a searing kiss.

Quinn relented, she still loved kissing Rachel. It was one of her favourite things and she could never resist. Her hands ran across Rachel's smooth skin until she reached her heat. She remembered her goal and pulled out of the kiss.

"Our toy." She stood and took a few moments to attach the harness, Rachel watched in anticipation but decided she couldn't resist and came to Quinn's aid. Once it was in place she ran her hand along the shaft and pulled Quinn in closer, attacking her lips with another heated kissed before moving along her neck and down her chest, she sucked and licked at Quinn's breasts, causing Quinn to moan, but then she felt Quinn's hands on her pushing her back lightly. "Are you ready?"

"So ready." Rachel husked, arching her body towards Quinn's in anticipation.

Quinn placed the end of the shiny purple dildo against Rachel's opening. Running it back and forth along her wet folds. Rachel groaned at the sensation and raised her hips, desperate for more.

Quinn slowly pushed the tip inside Rachel. "That feel good?"

"So...good...more." Rachel panted, her hands were pulling at the sheets as Quinn slowly moved deeper inside her, moving in a little, than pulling back out, then in a bit deeper. "Fuck." Rachel cried out as Quinn thrust into her a little harder.

Quinn began moving her hips faster, she could feel the friction against her clit and wasn't sure how long she'd hold out, it was a new sensation, fucking Rachel like this, but she knew she'd want to do it again and again, it felt amazing. Rachel's back arched off the bed and she began to push into Quinn as she thrust harder, she watched as the purple rubber moved in and out of her girlfriend and groaned as she saw it glistening with Rachel's wetness. Her movements became more frantic as she felt and heard her skin slap against Rachel's, a burning ache filled her body, suddenly Rachel's hands left the sheets and were now scratching down her back, Quinn thought she might draw blood, she yelped out in pain, but it was soon forgotten, she could feel her own orgasm building and knew Rachel was getting close.

Rachel threw her head back as Quinn thrust deeper inside her. Each hit making her body pulse and a fire course through her veins, she moved her body in rhythm with Quinn's, riding each thrust. She grabbed at the blonde, cupping her ass and pulling her in deeper. A white heat encased her and she could see stars behind her eyes. "I'm coming, Quinn..." she screamed, Quinn carried on pumping into her and Rachel soon fell over the edge, her body shook and her walls clenched the purple rubber, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm consumed her.

Quinn opened her eyes and watched as Rachel came undone. She could feel the vibrations from Rachel's orgasm through the strap on and it only took one more thrust, as her skin smacked against Rachel's she felt her own release. A fire raged through her as she rode out her orgasm. Collapsing against Rachel as she tried to catch her breath, she slowly removed the dildo and lay down beside her girlfriend, placing tender kisses to her soft skin as she came down from her high.

"We are so doing that again." Rachel spoke moments later.

"Definitely." Quinn panted her eyes still closed.

"But next time, I'm going to be fucking you." Rachel said as she climbed on top of Quinn, causing the blonde to open her eyes and see the desire in Rachel's brown orbs.

"Oh god." Quinn groaned, she couldn't think of anything better. Rachel's lips were now attached to hers and she melted into the kiss.

"I want to taste you." Quinn's favourite phrase fell from Rachel's mouth, causing an involuntary shudder to rip through her body.

Rachel quickly removed the harness and tossed it to one side, looking back towards Quinn with a smirk before running her tongue along her opening. "You still taste so good." She hummed and Quinn gripped at her hair, tugging it lightly and making Rachel yelp.

She pushed Quinn's legs further apart with her hands. Holding her still as she teased at her opening. Her tongue flicked against Quinn's clit causing the blonde to buck. She wrapped her mouth around the bundle of nerves and gently sucked, she could feel Quinn wriggling beneath her. "Please baby, I need you inside me." Quinn breathed and Rachel obliged. Pushing her tongue inside Quinn with quick sharp thrusts, the way she knew Quinn loved. Before pushing in as far as she could and lapping at her inner walls. Curling her tip against the spot that sent Quinn wild as her fingers began drawing circles on her clit. Rachel removed her tongue and inserted two fingers, sucking on Quinn's clit as she pumped in and out of her girlfriend. She knew Quinn was close and pushed in a third finger, sending Quinn over the edge with a shudder. "Fuck, Rachel." She screamed and Rachel smiled happily.

"I love you." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear as she moved up the bed to lay beside her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. Quinn sighed contentedly and rested her head against Rachel's chest, slowly falling into a sleepy haze.

An hour later and they returned to their Thai dinner, Rachel was busy serving it out onto plates as Quinn fussed at the table.

"Did you call Santana yet? They want to visit next weekend, but Mom is going to be here and...?" Quinn asked as she sat down to eat.

"Not yet, but now I have something to thank her for, maybe they could still come, but I don't know, Judy probably isn't ready to share an apartment with those two."

"God no. Mom, Santana, Brittany and a purple dildo all in the same room. Oh god I did not just say that." Quinn slumped her head on the table top.

Rachel laughed her boisterous laugh and Quinn couldn't help but join in.

xxx

Six months later and Rachel moved slowly into her favourite armchair. Her coffee was black, strong and hot, everything was perfect and she loved Sunday mornings. Every week she got to spend an hour just watching Quinn as she read. The way Quinn's face moved with the emotions in the book in front of her, left Rachel wanting to know what was happening in the story, but she never asked because she didn't dare interrupt her own pleasure as well as Quinn's.

She loved every minute with Quinn and she knew she never wanted to be apart. They worked so well and it still shocked her that every time she saw Quinn her heart raced. She loved her more now than ever. Tisch was still going well for them both, but Rachel had just got a lead role in an off Broadway production. It was new and exciting and it was her. Quinn had supported her decision to take it and she couldn't have been happier.

It meant changes and it was a little bit scary, but with Quinn by her side she felt ready to take on anything. They had been together for over a year, but it felt like forever and she couldn't imagine a world without Quinn. Getting her big break had given her the confidence to do something she had been wanting to do for a long time.

Her hand twitched in her pocket as she took a deep breath. It was enough to disturb Quinn. The blonde looked up and smiled.

"You okay baby?" she folded the corner of her book and placed it to one side, Rachel knew she would stop if she thought Rachel needed her attention, it was the reason she was always quiet when Quinn read.

Rachel nodded, but Quinn must have seen the fear in her eyes.

"Rach, please. What's up?"

Rachel stood shakily and stepped towards Quinn. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it...Oh." Quinn's hand shot to her heart as Rachel knelt down in front of her.

"Quinn Fabray, It's been over a year since I first chased you through the halls of McKinley..."

"Relentless pursuit." Quinn giggled nervously. Rachel nodded and gave Quinn a look that let her know to be quiet until she had finished.

"...And I would never have stopped, I'm never going to stop. I love you and I would like it very much if you would consider, I mean if you would like to, um, Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Quinn gulped, her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind flashed back to the day Rachel admonished her for smoking under the bleachers, the day Rachel asked her back to glee and said she missed her. It was the moment that Quinn knew she wasn't alone and that someone, the right one, cared for her. She bit her lip but it didn't suppress the smile taking over her face. "For real?" she questioned, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, really for real. Things are going to change, we open in 2 weeks and from tomorrow I will barely see you, late nights. Long days, I just want to do this right before life gets in the way because I want you, always and I need you." Rachel felt her nerves slowly dissipate as she stood up.

"I want you, I need you, I can't imagine a day without you Rach, I love you."

"So will you though? Be my wife?"

"I would absolutely love to be your wife, but..." Quinn shook her head, but the smile didn't leave her face.

"What?" Rachel said shakily.

"Quinn Berry doesn't work for me."

Rachel laughed loudly "Well its a good job I like the idea of being Mrs Rachel Fabray then...When I'm not working of course."

"Of course." Quinn laughed in return and took Rachel's hand. "You make me so happy."

"I love you." Rachel pulled Quinn closer, she could never get close enough. She kissed her fervidly before pulling back and looking at her fiancee. "You see that isn't just any kiss..."

"...No, that is something else." Quinn sighed "and I still never get how you resisted me for so long." she added teasingly, she always liked to remind Rachel that she was the one that figured out her feelings first.

"Not that again! I just asked you to marry me." Rachel pushed Quinn back onto the couch and straddled her hips. "Besides its a miracle I fell for the girl with pink hair." She ran her fingers through Quinn's blonde silky hair and smiled.

"So you did, maybe I could dye it back?"

"I love you, but no." Rachel pushed Quinn back against the couch, as she placed open mouthed kisses along her jaw, before connecting their lips in a kiss that she hoped conveyed all her love, hopes and dreams.

Quinn kissed her back hoping the same thing. Her heart was still pounding hard in her chest, she really couldn't imagine ever being happier than she felt in that moment, being in love with Rachel Berry was definitely her favourite thing.

xxx

The end.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok so some smut and some fluff. Happy ever after and all that.**

**I felt so nervous throughout this entire story. I hope it worked out the way I wanted, but I guess that is for you to judge now. Thank you to those that take time to write a review, your words mean so much to me. Also for the alerts and favourites, it is always good to know that people actually read the stories I write and for those that don't say anything, but maybe enjoyed it, thanks for reading.**

**I think I will be taking a bit of time out now, I love Faberry, but it can take over. I may post some one shots between now and Christmas, but I don't know if I'll begin a multi-chapter fic before then. But then again I might, I just don't have any inspiration right now. Tomorrow it could change.**

**I do have an idea for an AU story that I will hopefully work on with an age difference between the pair. So maybe you'll read me again one day.**

**Again, Thank you.**

**A x**


End file.
